


Imperial Pride

by kittandchips



Series: Force Bond [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Parent Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-22
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 55,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittandchips/pseuds/kittandchips
Summary: This is part of the Force Bond series, an AU where Vader raises Luke, but is a complete story unto itself. It is set after 'Family' and before Force Bond 3. Vader has misplaced a member of the Skywalker family, and Luke isn't going to be happy when he finds out. Luke has plenty to distract him as he tries to be a loyal friend and avoid galactic politics.
Relationships: Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader
Series: Force Bond [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722820
Comments: 31
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks: The talented Deja Vu betaed this for me. I am a better writer because of her secret knowledge of the ways of the grammar. Endless thanks.

Darth Vader could remember the first time See-Threepio had introduced himself to the galaxy. It was a cold desert night, and his young, former self was exhausted after a hard day's work in the junkshop. His mother was worried the droid was going to blow up in his face, hence why she wasn't invited to the ceremony. But at the moment when the droid's eyes glowed with artificial life, all the sand in the world couldn't have hurt his mood.

Vader gripped the pitch controls tighter as his ship accelerated towards Coruscant's atmosphere. That was Anakin's life he was remembering, a life he had no claim to. A fact that was never more obvious than now.

But there was no point dwelling on the fate of Threepio. His mission, a simple execution of an embezzling mine administrator, had been a success. The man's body was in the cargo hold. That was the only thing that mattered to his master. It should be the only thing that mattered to him, too.

As for Threepio, Luke would be a problem, but not an insurmountable one. He could find ways to prevent Luke from finding out, at least for the time being. The real concern was Artoo. He wouldn't be able to hide this from the astromech droid.

Vader forced himself to stop thinking about it as he flew down into the city. The computer's clock indicated the local time was just after twenty hundred hours. It was a relief to see the Imperial Palace seemed to be intact. One never knew what to expect after leaving his fifteen-year-old son alone, even if it was only for a day.

He looked out for Luke as his ship landed in the floodlit hangar. There was no sign of his son or Artoo. Only an assistant was waiting to greet him at the base of the boarding ramp. Vader took one look at the ruler-straight officer as he walked down, and he felt his mood take another dive. The lieutenant was worried. Very worried. It must be a destroyed Imperial base, at the very least. Perhaps even a riot at the Senate.

"Welcome back, my lord," the lieutenant said. Even his voice was tense. These palace assistants were normally the well-trained picture of stoicism.

"What happened?" Vader demanded.

"The Health Sector Reform Bill continues to be debated in the Senate, sir. The vote has been delayed until late tomorrow. A skirmish occurred between pirates and patrol craft along the Tarco shipping route. IMH is sending reinforcements to the area."

That was hardly unusual news.

"And?"

"Captain Jarnet has been in contact with me several times in the last two hours."

 _Captain Jarnet_ ... Vader wondered why that name was familiar.

"It seems Ben is missing, sir," the lieutenant finished.

Something connected in Vader's mind. Captain Jarnet was a royal guard, and the father of Ben, Luke's perpetually terrified friend.

"Where is Luke?"

"In his bedroom, sir. He claims he has no knowledge of Ben's location."

It was impossible to imagine Ben ever going missing on purpose. If Ben had genuinely disappeared, the outlook for his well being was poor.

A loud whistle sounded behind Vader, causing him to glance in the direction of the noise. Artoo rolled forward and came to a halt beside him. He finished with a sad beep, summarizing his opinion on the situation.

"It seems unlikely that Luke would be sitting in his bedroom if his friend was missing," Vader said, looking back at the lieutenant.

"I agree, sir. I do not wish to accuse Luke of being dishonest, but Ben's father is highly distressed."

"I will deal with it." There was never a moment's rest for the father of Luke Skywalker. Vader started to walk onwards but then stopped, remembering the ship. It wouldn't pay to leave the corpse unattended. This entire operation had been classified, including the identity of the deceased. Artoo was hovering around the boarding ramp, clearly waiting for Threepio.

"Lieutenant, have that ship guarded," Vader said. "It must not be touched by anyone, including droids."

"Yes, sir."

Artoo gave a short beep.

"Come with me, Artoo," Vader said, walking on.

Artoo immediately trundled after him. He held the elevator door until the droid was inside, and then Artoo began whistling. It translated as a statement of the very high odds that Luke did in fact know where Ben was.

"What is surprising to me is that he thought he would get away with this. Perhaps he forgot I was returning today."

Artoo beeped out that perhaps there was a good explanation.

Vader glanced down. "A good explanation? Luke doesn't know the meaning of a good explanation."

Artoo didn't reply. Vader could feel himself growing angrier when the elevator doors opened. Ben's father must be painfully worried. The man had put up with a lot as a result of Luke's antics over the years. This was one stunt too many.

Vader didn't bother to use the doorcom when he reached Luke's bedroom. He waved his gloved hand in front of the doors, and they hissed open obediently. Luke stood on the other side, his eyebrows raised in anticipation. He had clearly sensed his pending arrival.

"Hi," he said, using his best innocent farmboy voice. "How was your mission?"

"Where is Ben?!" Vader closed the distance between them, staring Luke down.

"Take it easy." Luke raised his hands, reversing into a shelf.

"No. Answer my question!"

Luke's lips moved a few times in an unsure way, like he was trying to decide what to say. Artoo appeared between them and made an encouraging beep, but it didn't have the desired effect.

Vader was about to demand an immediate answer from Luke, when he sensed something. They weren't entirely alone. He turned and followed that sense to the other end of the room.

"Wait!" Luke struggled to get in front of him. "I can explain!"

Vader pressed the release that triggered the refresher doors. Ben was standing in the middle of the tiled floor, his eyes wide open and his body visibly shaking. Vader had no intention of chasing him around the refresher. He simply raised his right hand, and Ben was pulled across the room into his waiting grip. He dragged the boy out into the main bedroom by the top of his skinny arm.

"No!" Luke tried to get between them. "Let him go!"

Vader did so; not because of Luke's demands, but because Ben appeared on the verge of vomiting all over him. As soon as he released the terrified boy, Ben lunged for the door. Unfortunately, he ended up tripping over Artoo, who had rolled forward to offer his own beeping commentary on the situation. What might have been a hard landing was broken by a pile of Luke's discarded clothes.

Vader extended a hand to ensure the bedroom door was locked before coming forward to address the situation. Luke gave Vader an angry glare and offered a hand to help Ben back up.

"You will call Ben's father _immediately_ and apologize for this," Vader said, pointing at Luke. "As for you—" He shifted his focus to Ben, who was struggling to his feet. Vader had intended to finish that sentence with a threat about what he'd do to the boy if he ever caught him using Luke's bedroom as a hiding place again. But it was clear from Ben's expression he'd already frightened him beyond all reason, merely by being here at all. "I will summon an assistant to escort you back home," he said instead. "Don't even think about trying to escape, or I will hunt you down _myself_."

Ben just about collapsed on the floor again.

"Will you stop acting like a sleemo?" Luke said, stepping between him and Ben. "If you'd just listen for one moment instead of jumping to conclusions—"

"Let me guess." Vader folded his arms, looking past Luke towards Ben. "Your father asked you to clean up your bedroom?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "His father has a _girlfriend_." He paused dramatically, like he thought Vader would be somehow shocked at this news. "He invited her over for dinner and expected Ben to say all this stuff to impress her."

"So you thought you would spite him by running away," Vader said, still looking at Ben. "How immature and selfish. Is this how you show your respect to the man who has raised you?"

"Okay, okay." Luke backed away. "Calm down. _I'll_ take Ben home right now."

Vader thought about it briefly. He should really insist that it be an officer who took Ben home, but this was an ideal opportunity to get Artoo and Luke out of the building so he could deal with the corpse in the cargo hold of his ship.

"Very well. You will apologize to his father in person. Understood?"

Luke nodded.

Vader pointed at the droid. "Artoo, go with them. Ensure there are no detours on the way."

Artoo gave a positive beep. Ben was already trying to escape out the door, so Vader obliged by releasing the lock.

* * *

"I am _so_ sorry." Luke accelerated into the Coruscant sky, feeling grateful his friend was still in one piece. "I thought he wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

Ben didn't reply. Luke glanced over. His friend still looked a little queasy.

"He wouldn't have hurt you. I wouldn't let him."

"I know," Ben said, staring out the passenger side window.

"I really am sorry."

"It's okay."

The silence that followed felt awkward to Luke. Why did his father have to embarrass him so much? It was as if he'd made it his primary mission in life, to embarrass him in front of the entire galaxy.

"It was weird," Ben mumbled.

"Huh? What was weird?"

"He dragged me forward without even touching me."

"Oh. That. Don't get me started on _that_. He does it all the time. All those powers, and all he uses them for is pulling me around or making me stay still."

"That was the Force?"

"Yes. That's also how he knew you were in the refresher. He sensed your presence. I swear, Ben, you don't know how lucky you have it. I'd give anything to have a father who didn't have strange powers."

Artoo whistled from the back seat. Luke turned and gave his droid a quick glance before planting his eyes back on the traffic.

"You wouldn't really tell my father if we decided to take a detour, would you, Artoo?"

Artoo gave a playful beep.

"Luke, no!"

"I wasn't serious. He's _my_ father. I know when enough is enough."

"No, you don't. You're always winding him up. I can't believe you called him a sleemo."

"I said he was _acting_ like a sleemo. And he was! I have to tell him these things or no one will. Besides, I never irritate him on purpose."

Ben raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"So what's she like?" Luke asked.

"Who?"

"Your father's girlfriend."

Ben had yet to provide any real details. The first Luke knew of Captain Jarnet having a girlfriend was Ben's appearance seeking asylum. Although, in hindsight, Luke knew he should have realized something was going on after Ben had been strangely silent on the subject of his recent long weekend vacation in the Salopi system.

Ben groaned in response to the question. "Do you really want to know?"

"Come on, she can't be that bad." Luke spied Ben's apartment building below. "How did they meet?"

Ben didn't start talking until they'd landed.

"She was staying at the same hotel as us. Turned out she lived in Imperial City too. Totally posh—her family own a lot of assets in the beauty industry. When I saw that she and my dad were spending a lot of time together, I said, 'Dad, why are you doing this? You know she's going to decide we're not fashionable enough.' He claimed she wasn't like that."

Ben leaned back in the passenger seat, massaging his temples. "I'm sure he thought my mother wasn't like that too."

Luke was taken aback at the words. In all the years he'd known Ben, his friend had only mentioned his mother a handful of times. She'd left them when Ben was just a baby, and they'd never heard from her since.

"But he never listens to me," Ben continued. "He thinks I'm a kid. Anyway, I thought it was just a vacation relationship, and he'd forget about her once we were home. But yesterday he suddenly announces she's coming over for dinner, and—listen to this—he starts getting out a tablecloth and candles. The final straw was when he told me I should tell her I'm attending Imperial City's best private school, and I come top in every subject." He sighed. "So I said, 'Dad, if you're going to do this, you're doing it on your own.' Then I left."

Luke didn't know what to say. After a minute, Ben looked up again and said, "You're so lucky. Your father would never do this to you."

"Did you just suggest you'd rather have my father than yours? Are you feeling all right?"

"Not really. I have a headache."

"Come on." Luke pushed open the speeder door. "We better go and face him."

"I bet he's even angrier than your father."

"I'll take that bet. You judge, Artoo. Winner has to shout a game of Kessel Runner tomorrow after school."

Artoo whistled in agreement.

When they arrived outside the door of Ben's apartment, they both hovered around, too nervous to push the doorcom. Finally, Artoo plugged into a wall socket and forcibly opened the door. Ben's father was pacing up and down on the other side. His expression turned from despair to pure joy the moment his gaze fell on Ben.

"Oh, thank the Force!"

Ben edged around behind the dining table, avoiding his father's attempt to embrace him. Luke stood to one side of the door with Artoo beside him.

"Why in the galaxy did you disappear like that?" Captain Jarnet said, folding his arms. He'd given up trying to reach Ben. "I thought you'd gone for good!"

This seemed like a complete overreaction to Luke. He'd left home plenty of times after having arguments with his own father. To his knowledge, his father had never worried that he'd never come home. In fact, when he did eventually return, his father usually denied knowing he'd left in the first place.

"I never said I wasn't coming back," Ben said. "I just didn't want to be here for dinner, that's all."

Luke glanced at the kitchen counter top, where a tablecloth and candles lay untouched. It appeared the dinner date had been canceled.

"Well, I'm sure I've seen the last of her now," Captain Jarnet said, his voice taking on a harsher tone.

"Don't blame me!"

This sounded like the part of the conversation that Luke didn't want to overhear. He cleared his throat. Ben's father looked up, seeming to only just notice that he was there.

"Um, my father said I should apologize," he mumbled quickly. "I'm sorry. Ben, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Your _father_? Oh, fantastic!" He looked at Ben. "So now you succeeded in involving _Lord Vader,_ of all people. He must think we're completely dysfunctional."

"Not at all," Luke said. "He's on your side."

"Do _you_ think it's unreasonable to expect Ben to have dinner with a lady I happen to like very much?" Captain Jarnet asked.

"Um." Luke started to edge towards the door.

"I just can't understand why you have a problem with this," Ben's father continued, looking back at Ben. "It can't be about your mother. You never even knew her!"

"It's not about my mother," Ben said firmly. "It's about the fact that you've known this woman for less than a week. You're moving way too fast."

"Oh, thank you, Mr Dating Expert." Captain Jarnet rolled his eyes. "And how many girlfriends have you had? _None_."

"None that you know of," Luke said, smirking.

Artoo made a chuckling noise. Ben gave him a look that clearly said it was time to say goodbye.

"I better be going," Luke agreed. "Ben—I'll pick you up for school tomorrow. Goodnight, Captain Jarnet."

"Bye, Luke," Ben said. "Thanks."

"Goodnight, Luke," Ben's father said. "Tell your father I apologize for any inconvenience."

"There was none. Really."

He waved goodbye and then gratefully departed.

"If you ask me," Luke said to Artoo as they entered the elevator, "it _is_ about Ben's mother. For both of them. Ben's father was so upset about Ben walking out because that's what Ben's mother did. And Ben is upset about his father getting into another relationship where the woman might leave because that's what his mother did. Why can't they just communicate?"

Artoo made a long series of whistles that Luke didn't understand.

"I guess it's back to the serenity of my home life," Luke said with a touch of sarcasm.

* * *

The requested guard was still standing by the ship when Vader returned later that evening. The body of the embezzler was now secured in the palace morgue, and his master had been well-pleased with his work. His final task was to remove all evidence of this mission from his ship's computer. That was something he should have done the moment he landed, but, fatherhood being what it was, he simply hadn't had the opportunity.

The guard stood straighter as Vader walked past him. The hangar bay was largely silent at this time of night, and every bootstep echoed in the confined space as Vader entered the ship. When he reached the cockpit, Vader came to an abrupt halt. There was unexpected—and unwelcome—company.

A certain astromech droid was between the pilot seats and plugged into the ship's computer.

"Artoo!"

The droid rotated his dome to find the source of the shout, but he did not disengage. Vader rushed to the controls and punched in the computer lockout security code. He then turned on the errant droid, who had the audacity to beep in protest.

"What do you think you're doing?!"

Artoo disconnected from the now-dead computer and shot backwards, his wheels rattling against the uneven surface of the deck plates. His retreat was followed by a loud shout from the guard.

Vader moved quickly to investigate. Artoo had barreled into the man, who was now trying to retrieve his blaster. Vader saved him the bother. He summoned the Force and grabbed the man by the throat, holding him in the air. He gasped in terror.

"How did this droid get on board the ship?"

Artoo screeched in horror.

The guard was too busy struggling. A fatal mistake. Vader started to squeeze harder, but he paused momentarily, remembering that being a parent did have certain responsibilities. He checked on Luke's location. Once satisfied that his son was not in the vicinity, he focused again on the guard. "You failed in your duty."

He closed his fist. The guard died soon after, and the body fell to the floor.

Vader whirled around to face Artoo, who had now fallen into silence.

"What did you obtain from the ship's computer?!"

Instead of answering the question, the droid whistled out one of his own.

"Threepio's location is _irrelevant._ You sneaked on board that ship and stole information."

Artoo beeped and whistled frantically. His distress eased Vader's anger by a small fraction. The two droids had been together for a long time. A very long time.

"More than any droid, you should appreciate that nothing in life is ever constant." Vader gestured behind him at the guard's corpse. "All living things die. Even droids. Threepio is gone. There is nothing you or I can do about it. I suggest you delete his reference from your memory banks and move on."

Artoo's response indicated he had no intention of moving on until he knew exactly what had become of his friend. His tone was sheer defiance.

"You have made a grave mistake by accessing the ship's computer." Vader raised a hand to point at Artoo. "I will erase your memory myself."

Vader started to reach for the Force, intending to use it to trigger Artoo's manual override switch. Instead, the space between them was suddenly filled with a smokescreen. In the midst of the fog, he heard the sound of Artoo's booster jets.

"You are only delaying the inevitable." Vader moved away from the smoke, looking upwards, trying to see where the droid had gone. Those jets had limited propulsion, but it was possible Artoo could have reached the ceiling. There were many places for a droid to hide up there, among the cranes and floodlight housing. He took a step backwards and found himself bumping against the dead body of the guard.

Vader glanced down in time to catch movement in his mask's peripheral vision. He started walking purposely down the line of ships.

"You cannot escape from me," Vader said, carefully checking under each wing. Artoo could be hiding anywhere. "I know every circuit and wire of you, droid."

The smoke had long since cleared, and Vader had walked the length of the hangar bay five times before he was willing to admit he was wrong. What made it worse was the knowledge that Artoo was very likely watching him search from wherever he had hidden himself and enjoying it immensely. He could call in security to seal the hangar and bring in scanning equipment, but the idea of telling security officers that a droid had got the best of him was not desirable.

Perhaps Artoo didn't even have any information of note, anyway. The droid could have only just started downloading when he'd interrupted him. Even if Artoo did have classified information, he had no political motivations. The chances of him falling into the hands of the Rebellion were almost non-existent.

Vader gave one last glance around and then walked towards the elevators. It seemed he would have to be patient. Artoo could not hide forever. In the meantime, he needed to arrange to have the guard's body removed.

* * *

Luke had resorted to doing what he usually did when he couldn't get to sleep. He was watching a Hutt soap opera channel. For some reason, the romantic entanglements of fictional Hutts seemed to lull him into gentle slumber every time. The room lights were off, and he had the covers pulled right up so only his nose and eyes peeked out over the top. His bed covers were lit by the moving holograms on the projector, currently a bluish color as Julala agonized over her engagement to Barba.

If Ben ever found out he watched this, he'd never live it down.

It was partly his friend's fault that he couldn't get to sleep, anyway. The embarrassment of having his father manhandle and threaten Ben was still in his thoughts. There was something more, though. An uneasiness in his mind, but Luke didn't know where it was coming from.

His eyes were just starting to close when his bedroom door slid open, hissing loudly. Luke scrambled wildly for the remote.

"I'm switching it off!" Luke called as his father's tall black form appeared in his room. The HoloNet projector became dark, and Luke lay flat. His father didn't leave as expected, and Luke looked up to find him standing over his bed. It seemed he hadn't come just to tell him to go to sleep.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Did you apologize to Ben's father?"

Luke sat up and nodded. "He said to tell you that he's sorry for any inconvenience. Or something like that. I told him you were on his side, anyway."

"Good."

"You didn't have to be so mean to Ben."

"You considered that mean?"

"You said he was selfish and immature!"

"So he was."

"You know how scared he is of you!"

"So he should be. How did you expect me to react to your treating our living space like a refugee camp?"

Luke groaned and dragged the blankets over his head. Why did he even bother trying? His father was just plain infuriating. "Goodnight."

This was followed by the sound of his father moving towards the door. Luke waited stubbornly for a few seconds and then sat up.

"Wait."

His father turned back.

"I can't sleep if we're angry," Luke admitted.

" _I_ am not angry with _you._ " But his father returned to the bedside.

"You were before."

"There is a difference between disapproving of your behavior and being angry with you. In any case, I now consider the matter closed. I cannot help it if you are still angry with me."

"I wouldn't be if you'd just admit you didn't have to be so mean to Ben. _His_ father wouldn't treat me like that."

"Then I must tell Captain Jarnet that he has my permission to berate you if he ever feels you need it."

"Great. As if I don't get enough of that from you."

"It's called 'being your father', Luke."

Luke frowned, but after a few seconds he broke into a small grin. Despite his annoyance, there was always a feeling of security when he was reminded that he did in fact have a father. It was something so many people took for granted, but Luke knew he never would.

"I would have thought you were used to my temperament by now," his father added. "Perhaps it is something else that is making you angry."

"Why? What else have you done?"

His father was a very difficult person to read. But Luke was sure his question made his father uncomfortable. There was something about the way the fingers on his right hand started curling and uncurling.

"I did not say I had done anything. I was referring to my abrupt departure the other day."

His father had promised he'd help him replace the stabilizers on his favorite speeder. Luke had been all ready with the tools when his father called him on his comlink to say the Emperor had given him a new mission. It was true it had been disappointing, but not enough to make him angry.

"If I'm used to your moods, then I'm even more used to your unexpected missions," Luke said, shrugging it off. He paused and then added, "Where did you go, anyway?"

"That is an Imperial secret."

"You can tell me." Luke grinned.

"Only if I wanted it on the front page of the _Coruscant Enquirer_."

"As if the _Enquirer_ would ever publish anything as boring as where you went on your last mission. Not when they have deep space monster sightings and photos of my classmates in nightclubs."

"You have a point. Regardless, I can only say that it was an urgent matter and I dealt with it successfully."

"Can we work on the stabilizers tomorrow?"

"Perhaps."

"Good." Luke sunk back on the pillows, yawning.

"I take it you are no longer angry?"

Luke thought about the answer before replying. "No. I guess I've forgiven you." He always did, sooner or later.

His father remained silent, making no noise apart from the respirator for a long while. Luke noticed his fingers were clenching and relaxing again. When he started to say something, Luke listened closely, getting a sense that this was something important.

"Luke, there is something—" He broke off as abruptly as he'd started.

"Yes?" Luke started to sit up. "Something what?"

His father met his gaze briefly and then said, "It is late. You should be asleep." He raised his right hand, palm up, and the HoloNet remote came flying into it. He left it on the shelf near the door as he strode out of the room, moving so fast that his cape was trailing behind him. Luke was too tired to be bothered wondering what his father had been trying to say.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Luke had woken the next morning with a hope that everything would be resolved between Ben and his father. Instead, Ben climbed into the speeder's passenger seat and greeted Luke with, "I don't want to talk about it." Ben offered no protest when Luke reminded him he now owed him a game of Kessel Runner, seeing as the controlled annoyance of Captain Jarnet had been nothing compared to the threat of being hunted down by a lightsaber-wielding Sith Lord.

By the end of the school day, Ben had cheered up a little. Luke decided it was safe to bring up the issue as they walked through the mall towards their regular arcade.

"Listen, I'm sure it will turn out all right," Luke said. He paused to suck a frozen drink through a straw. "If this woman and your father are as incompatible as you say, then it'll probably be over in a few months."

"Then I'll have to put up with a heartbroken father. He'll probably start skipping work and watching self-help channels on the HoloNet."

Luke smiled at the idea. "He'd never do that. Besides, can you really blame him for being attracted to snobby women? I have two words for you. Ophelia Halifax."

Ben grinned. It was the first genuine smile he'd received from his friend since last night, and Luke was glad to see it.

"At least I acknowledge that I have no chance with her. I don't try to act sophisticated to impress her. It would be pretty pathetic if I did."

"Personally, I would never go for a girl who expected to be waited on," Luke said while side-stepping to avoid a running child. "I prefer strong. Independent. Brave."

"So you want a woman who orders you around all the time? That's where that would end up."

"No! It wouldn't be like that."

Ben was still grinning, but his smile faded when they arrived outside the arcade. "Hey, what happened?"

Luke glanced up. Security gates were blocking the way.

"It says it's closed due to maintenance," Luke said, pointing to a sign.

"Ah, why did it have to be now? Just when I felt like blowing up some asteroids."

"We'll find another place with Kessel Runner. How about the one Greein told us about?"

Greein was another hologaming fan in their year at school.

"That was right over on the outskirts," Ben said. "In the Glass Fountain mall. I don't think I've ever been there."

"We'll look it up on the nav computer."

Their quest to play Kessel Runner soon became a long speeder ride, made longer by the rush hour sky traffic. Ben amused himself by watching the speeder's HoloNet monitor, while Luke kept his eye on the nav computer.

"You weren't kidding when you said it was on the outskirts," Luke said, turning into a tunnel. According to the computer, the shopping zone should be on the other side.

"Hopefully it's as good as Greein says." Ben switched off the HoloNet.

They both gazed around in surprise after passing through the tunnel. A vast holographic sign glowed in the air, welcoming them to the Glass Fountain shopping zone. The mall itself was a collection of glass towers, all shining in the afternoon sun. It was spectacular in comparison to the drab grayness of the surrounding buildings. Luke accelerated forward, joining a swarm of speeders heading for the landing pads.

They flew in circles a few times before the nav system alerted Luke to the presence of a parking space just above the entertainment tower. The landing pad was linked to the main building by a clear overpass, and Luke was soon distracted by all the tech stores. It was only after Ben reminded Luke of the passing time that he managed to tear himself away from a store selling virtual reality headsets.

"We should come here again when we have more time," Ben said as they arrived at another floor.

"Maybe this weekend." Luke stepped out of the elevator. "I think Greein said the gaming place was in the outer ring."

"We better find it soon or we'll only have time for one or two games," Ben said, dodging two chatting Twi'lek girls.

"This place is even more crowded than Imperial City mall." Luke jumped up, trying to see over the top of an entire family of Duros. The store behind them was selling remote control toys.

Ben started to reply but fell silent when someone stopped beside them. It was a girl who didn't look much older than they were. Luke stared at her, wondering if she knew them from somewhere. Apart from her otherwise human appearance, she had two straight horns sticking out just above her eyebrows and Luke knew he would have remembered someone like that.

"You two look lost," she said, giving them a friendly smile. "Can I help you find something? I'm here all the time."

"We're looking for an arcade," Luke said, returning the smile.

"Oh, I know the place. Follow me!"

She beckoned behind her as she walked on. Luke noticed her hands were the same silvery color as her horns. She led them out through the crowd and into a relatively quiet part of the floor. A glowing sign welcomed them to "Hologame Paradise!"

"Thank you so much," Luke said as the girl pointed at the entranceway. "You wouldn't ... uh ... you wouldn't like to stay and play some Kessel Runner with us, would you?"

Ben was probably rolling his eyes, but Luke decided he didn't care.

"I'm just on my way to the landing pad to hand out these flyers," she replied, raising her other hand. "But another time maybe."

"You work for the mall?" Ben asked.

"Not exactly." She passed them a flyer each. "I'm working with an organization trying to draw attention to the plight of a planet called Vanbane. The government has a mine there which is causing irreversible damage to the environment. If it isn't shut down immediately, the planet could become uninhabitable."

Luke glanced down at the flyer. Large words across the top read: "Please help save our planet!" There was a picture of what Luke assumed must be some Vanbane children. They had a humanoid shape, but their skin was covered in hexagonal blue markings.

"We've tried to get this issue raised in the Senate, but no luck so far," the girl continued. "So we're encouraging everyone to send a message to their senator. If enough people get involved, maybe we can save this planet before it's too late."

"I can help," Luke said eagerly. "I might be able to help more than you can imagine."

"Wait a minute," Ben said. "Is there any proof the mine is causing environmental damage?"

"Vanbane scientists estimate that if the mining continues at its present rate, their planet is less than a year away from structural collapse."

"What about Imperial scientists?" Ben asked. "What do they say?"

"There's been no scientific investigation commissioned by the Empire. We're still not sure they're even aware of the issue."

"Don't worry," Luke said. "I'll make sure they are."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself," the girl said, giving him another warm smile.

"The Empire might as well run and hide when Luke is sure about something." Ben shook his head.

"Luke, huh? I'm Uleti."

"Uleti," Luke repeated. He wanted to tell her that he thought her name was pretty, but he suddenly felt a little shy.

She gave them a wave. "I better go. See you around."

Luke stared after her as she walked back towards the elevators.

"See, that's what I mean," he said to Ben. "Confident. Brave."

"Probably loves bossing people around."

"I'll get my father to shut down this mine. She'll be so happy."

"Oh yeah, I can see it now." Ben grinned. "Lord Vader shuts down an important mine so Luke can impress a girl."

"I'm not going to tell him there's a girl involved. Besides, if this mine is doing what she says it's doing, then it _should_ be shut down."

"Nothing is ever that simple."

"Well, it should be. I think issues _are_ simple. It's just politicians that make things complicated." Luke carefully folded his flyer and put it safely in his pocket. Ben was reading his copy again. He seemed fascinated by the picture.

"There's Kessel Runner," Luke said, pointing into the arcade.

Ben reached into his pocket and handed Luke some credits. "Grab it before anyone else takes it. I'm just going to the refresher."

Luke ran over to do as Ben suggested. The arcade was more crowded than their usual haunt. There was a Mon Calamari on his left absorbed in a game of Battle Droid Arena. On his right were three Cerean children arguing over whose turn it was next. Luke dropped the credits in the slot and entered his and Ben's names for player one and player two. He glanced over at the refresher door after a while, wondering how much longer Ben was going to be.

To pass the time, he amused himself by watching the Mon Calamari's game.

"Wow, you're good," he said as the high score sign flashed.

"What's it to you?!"

"Ah, nothing," Luke said, taken aback. He had a feeling the Mon Calamari had been playing the game non-stop for a very long time. He shifted back so he was in front of his own terminal and found a Quermian standing on the other side.

"Are you playing that game or just staring at the screen?" he asked.

"It's just on pause while my friend is in the refresher," Luke said.

The Quermian made an odd noise that Luke could only assume was a sign of frustration. "Tell me when you've finished."

He walked a few meters away and stood watching him.

Luke glanced back at the refresher door. _Come on, Ben, where are you?_ There were only so many times he could read the game instructions. The Quermian never took his eyes off him. At least, that's what it felt like to Luke, and he knew he was rarely mistaken about such things. It should be illegal to spend this long in the refresher.

Just when Luke's patience was about to reach an abrupt end, he felt a hand on his back. Ben was behind him. One look at his friend's expression caused Luke's annoyance to fade.

"Luke, I have to go."

The urgency in his tone caused Luke to abandon the game and start moving immediately.

"What's wrong?"

Ben didn't reply. He led the way out of the busy arcade and wove around the various shoppers. Luke ran to catch up. Once they were in the privacy of the elevator, he repeated his question.

"Ben, what is it?"

"I feel sick." Ben rubbed his head. "I need to go home."

"We can go to a medcenter. There's probably one in the mall."

"No, it's not that bad." Ben wasn't meeting his gaze. "I just want to go home."

Luke didn't press the issue. Although, he couldn't deny there was something very odd about this. Ben was never one to make a big deal about being sick. Not unless it was time for a physical ed class, anyway. And his friend had been fine mere minutes ago ...

"Was it something you ate?" Luke asked when they reached the speeder.

"I don't know."

"Well, here, take this." Luke reached in the glove compartment for a plastic bag. "I'll try and fly gently."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ruin the upholstery," Ben mumbled. He closed the passenger-side door and leaned against it.

"Good, because my father would kill me."

He glanced at Ben a few times during the journey back. He was hunched up in the seat and gripping his seat restraints tightly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked once they'd reentered the core of Imperial City. "Maybe you should see a med droid. You could have food poisoning."

Ben sat up a bit straighter. "I'm okay. I just need to rest. Sorry we didn't get to play Kessel Runner."

"No problem." Luke dived down towards Ben's apartment. "You should take the day off school tomorrow."

"No way," Ben said, sounding more like his usual self. "We're starting a new unit in science. Also, Mr Kyde is giving out the new essay topic in history."

"Sounds thrilling." Luke rolled his eyes.

When he parked the speeder, Ben jumped out, moving energetically for someone who was supposedly sick.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said in a rush. "Bye."

Luke started to unbuckle his seat restraints, thinking he'd walk Ben back to the door of his apartment. But he soon stopped when he saw his friend had run off and entered the building. Perhaps he'd just leave him alone for an hour or two and then call later on tonight to make sure he hadn't caught anything contagious.

* * *

Vader was in the middle of staring at a blank wall when the sound of the doorcom interrupted his musing. Unread reports and unanswered messages were spread out on the conference room table before him. He didn't want to remember what thoughts had just distracted him, as he had a funny feeling it was to do with droids. Two droids in particular.

The doors hissed open, and a pajama-clad Luke filled the doorway. He hovered for a few seconds before entering the room completely.

Vader glanced at the time on a nearby monitor. It was nearly midnight.

"Is something wrong?" Vader asked, stretching out to check on Luke's presence in the Force.

"No, not really." Luke took a hesitant step forward.

"You should be asleep."

"I need to ask you something, and I couldn't find you earlier." His son began smoothing out a sheet of flimsiplast against the table top.

"What is that?"

Luke pushed it across the table towards him. "Do you know about an Imperial mine on a planet called Vanbane?"

Vader was shocked into silence. If he hadn't been able to see the word on the piece of flimsi, he'd have wondered if he'd heard right. Vanbane. The planet he'd just returned from yesterday. And the top-secret mine that, until recently, had been cursed with an embezzling administrator.

"Where did you get this?" Vader asked, picking up the flyer.

"At the mall. Is it true the mine is destroying the planet?"

Vader didn't reply. He was reading the text on the simple document. There was no organization identified and no immediate clues as to its origin. Only a request for this issue to be brought to the attention of the Senate.

Once he'd finished reading, he looked up and found Luke was sitting casually on the table.

"You were given this at the Imperial City mall?"

"No, it was another mall. Ben and I went over there because our usual arcade was closed. So, you know about this mine, then?"

Vader met his son's gaze squarely. "Which mall?"

"Why does that matter? You're completely missing the point here!"

Luke started to climb down, causing Vader to quickly stand up. He had a sudden vision of Luke running off and leaving him none the wiser about the origins of this little piece of sedition.

"Son," Vader said, raising a hand to indicate he should remain still, "this is important. More important than you realize. I need to know exactly where you obtained this."

"Why?" Luke sounded genuinely confused. "Why does it matter where I got it? Isn't the mine more important? "

"Luke, if you—" Vader broke off, hearing anger in his tone. This wasn't going to work. Judging by past experience, the more demanding he became, the more defiant Luke would become. Turning this into a battle of wills was not going to produce any results, at least with any speed. He would have to try something more subtle.

"Luke," Vader repeated, assuming a more conversational tone, "if I am going to do something about this issue, I must know all the relevant information."

"You mean you'll help?" Luke stared at him with intensity.

"Yes." Vader did his best to sound convincing. It worked.

"Thank you. If this mine is destroying Vanbane, then it should be shut down as soon as possible. Right?"

"The information on this flyer will have to be verified before any action can be taken. There may be several Imperial mines on Vanbane. It would be helpful to know exactly where this group believes the mine is."

This seemed to alleviate any remaining doubts Luke had.

"Well, I could go to the mall again tomorrow," Luke said, looking thoughtful. "A girl gave it to me. She said she's at the mall all the time. I'm sure she could give me more information, or at least get me in touch with someone who did."

So, there was a _she_ behind this flyer. That explained Luke's interest in this matter.

"As you said, this should be dealt with as soon as possible. You have school tomorrow. I can arrange for someone to find the person concerned tomorrow morning."

"But she might be scared if a stormtrooper shows up."

"I can send an intelligence operative. Someone who will not appear intimidating."

Luke nodded in agreement. "All right."

"I will need a description of the girl and the exact location where she gave you this flyer."

"Sure. Her name was Uleti. Have you got a datapad I can write the details on?"

Vader pressed a button on the table, and a writing pad slid out of the surface. Luke unclipped the lightpen from the attached holder and started writing down the details. He spent a long time over this, but Vader was careful not to interrupt. When Luke finally handed him the datapad, Vader was amused to see there was a very detailed description of the girl's appearance.

"That should be enough for someone to find her. I better go to sleep. Thanks again for doing this. I know how busy you are."

"Do not hesitate to bring issues to me in the future. You did the right thing."

Luke gave him a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Son."

Vader waited for a few minutes after Luke had left the conference room, making sure his son was not waiting outside. Once satisfied, he moved immediately to the comm terminal and entered the frequency for the Emperor's assistants. A pale man answered whom Vader recognized as part of the night shift. The assistant stood up straighter when he recognized his caller.

"Good evening, Lord Vader."

"I must speak to the Emperor." Vader glanced at the flyer, which sat resting on the table. "As soon as possible."

"Very well, sir. We will contact you when His Highness is available."

Vader disconnected the call and entered the frequency for the general palace assistants. An officer answered immediately.

"Yes, sir?"

"Contact Commander Neyor and tell him his presence is required at the Imperial Palace."

Commander Neyor was the commander of the Coruscant division at the Imperial Security Bureau.

"At once, sir."

Vader switched off the comlink and walked swiftly towards the door. The chance of getting anything resembling rest tonight was fading fast.

* * *

An hour later, the Emperor arrived in the royal conference room, by which time Vader was pacing up and down with impatience. He came to a halt when the Emperor appeared in the doorway, flanked by two royal guards. His master raised a hand, indicating that the guards should remain outside. They closed the doors behind them.

Vader didn't waste time with any formal greetings. "Master, Luke was handed this flyer at a shopping mall this afternoon." Vader presented the offending item. "It claims an Imperial mine on Vanbane is having disastrous environmental consequences for the planet."

The Emperor took a seat at the head of the table and extended a pale, wrinkled hand, drawing the flyer towards him. Vader gripped the back of a chair while the Emperor read it, feeling the tension in the room increase by the second.

"Who gave this to him?" His master's tone was neutral.

"A young girl, Master. She may not represent a Rebel faction, but if any of them should learn of this ..."

"Tell me," the Emperor said, placing the flyer on the table, "do we have any other sources of this Haliatite mineral they mine on Vanbane?"

"There are other known deposits. But no mines capable of producing the quantity required by the Death Star construction. If we shut down the mine on Vanbane, the Death Star project would be delayed at least another year."

"Further delays are unacceptable."

There was something supremely final about the Emperor's tone. Personally, Vader felt a year's delay was the preferable option rather than risking early discovery of the Death Star by the Rebel Alliance. The construction was at a vulnerable stage; a concentrated attack by a starfleet could destroy the entire thing.

"If shutting down the mine is not acceptable, then we must protect it," Vader said. "The only risk is that a sudden military presence on Vanbane may arouse the suspicions of the Rebels."

"Indeed. If we wish to avoid Rebel attention on this mine, then we must provide a distraction."

Vader could almost see the plan forming in his master's eyes.

"Tomorrow, the media will run headlines informing the population of Coruscant that Rebels have been discovered in their midst, trying to lure their children to their twisted cause."

Vader was surprised. "Such a thing will cause panic. They will question the Empire's ability to protect them."

"Panic, yes. Fear, yes." The Emperor grinned at the word fear. He feasted on public fear. "In times of fear, people do not turn on their leaders, Lord Vader. They call them to action. And the Empire will respond. Extra troops will guard every place of congregation. Public service advertisements will run on every HoloNet channel, urging parents to educate their children to resist the Rebellion. Every school in Imperial City will celebrate Imperial Pride week. And the Rebellion will watch all this and wonder what has stirred us into such extreme action."

Vader could already guess where this plan was going.

"We then leak information about an insignificant Imperial target, exaggerating its importance, and allow the Rebels to attempt to destroy it," Vader finished.

"Yes, exactly."

This was all so complex. For the amount of time and effort involved, Vader would prefer to simply stand guard over the Vanbane mine himself. The Emperor, of course, would never agree.

"Now, as far as this flyer is concerned ..." The Emperor gestured at the troublesome piece of paper. "Has your son provided enough information for those responsible to be found?"

"Yes. I have intelligence agents working on locating the girl as we speak. I hope to have her under arrest before dawn."

"Interrogate her as soon as possible. We must know the true extent of this breach."

They were interrupted then by the sound of the doorcom. The Emperor raised his hand, and the doors opened on command. A royal guard stood on the other side.

"Your Highness," he said. "Lord Vader. Commander Neyor has arrived."

"Good, have him shown in," the Emperor said.

The guard bowed and left.

"I think I will let you handle this particular conversation," the Emperor said, giving Vader a grin of anticipation.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Luke didn't get out of bed when his alarm sounded the next morning. His hand reached out blindly and knocked over several ornaments before finding the off button. He was sure he'd just been interrupted from a very nice dream, but his mind was too foggy to remember the details. Some time later, Luke woke up for the second time amid the realization that if he didn't start moving, he was going to be late.

After eating, showering, and dressing, Luke made his way down to the hangar bay. He was disappointed to find there was no sign of Artoo or Threepio. His droids usually said goodbye when he left for school. It felt like he hadn't seen them in days. He could only assume someone had given them jobs to do in another part of the palace.

Luke was starting to feel something he suspected was loneliness as he climbed into his speeder. His father wasn't around, and Lev didn't start his shift until later that day. It didn't matter if Ben was still acting weird, Luke knew he was looking forward to his company.

As usual, his friend was waiting on the landing pad near his apartment. Luke grinned as Ben climbed into the passenger side.

"Hi! Feeling better?"

Ben nodded. He didn't return Luke's cheerful grin.

"I told my father about the mine." Luke launched back into the air.

"What did he say?"

Ben didn't sound particularly interested in the answer. Luke provided one, regardless.

"He's going to look into it today. This morning. He reacted a lot better than I expected, actually. I thought he'd say he was too busy."

Ben didn't continue the conversation.

"So how about Kessel Runner after school today?" Luke rotated the speeder to park neatly in a free space on the school landing pad. "You still owe me a game."

"Maybe," Ben mumbled.

"Are you sure you're okay? Did something happen with your father?"

Ben shook his head. "I'm okay. Really." He started to climb out of the speeder but then paused halfway. "Why? Do you think I look strange?"

"You just seem pretty quiet, that's all."

Ben didn't reply. Luke reached for his backpack and stepped out onto the landing pad. He looked over at the entrance to the school, where there seemed to be a bottleneck of students.

He and Ben joined the back of the slow-moving group. When they reached the door, Luke saw there were two senior students standing on either side of the entranceway. They were handing small black bags to every student. Ben grabbed two and passed one across to Luke. They didn't get a chance to open them until they were in the relatively less-crowded corridor.

"Imperial Pride Week?" Ben said, pulling out a brochure.

Luke dug in his own bag and picked up a large round badge. It was black with a white Imperial logo and the words "Imperial Pride" in red.

"Why are they starting Imperial Pride Week when the week is half over?" Luke pinned the badge on his tunic. "Does this mean it lasts until next week as well?"

"Who knows." Ben was starting to read the brochure.

"They sure put up these posters fast." Luke gazed around at the locker hall, which was now covered in Imperial Pride Week posters. Some of them urged the students to "Wear Your Imperial Pride Badge!" while others said "Long live the Emperor!" Luke soon lost interest and put the black goodie bag into his locker.

"Listen to this," Ben said, gesturing at the brochure. "Here are some ways that you can show your Imperial Pride. Wear your Imperial Pride Badge. If you hear anyone making anti-Imperial statements, tell a teacher. If you see any strange activity, tell a teacher."

Luke smirked. "Strange activity? Come on, this is a high school. There's strange activity everywhere."

"Wait, I didn't get a badge!" Ben fished around in his bag.

Luke laughed. "Mine has two. I'll trade you for it."

Ben opened his locker and pulled out an unopened breakfast bar. "Here," he said, handing it to Luke.

Luke willingly swapped it for the badge and ripped the wrapper open as they started walking towards their math class. After the first bite, Luke screwed up his face in disgust.

"How old is this?"

"It's not old. That's what it's supposed to taste like. Why did you think I didn't want it?"

Luke would normally have been annoyed at his friend, but it was too much of a relief to see him joking around as usual. Luke was about to throw the rest of the bar into a disposal unit, but then he had an idea for cheering Ben up even further.

"Hey, look at this," he said as they walked past an Emperor statue. This particular statue had his hand outstretched like he was making some profound proclamation. By some wonderful coincidence, the statue's fingers were just the right width apart to hold the breakfast bar.

Ben frowned. "Luke."

Luke stepped back to admire his handiwork and then burst out laughing. It looked like the Emperor was offering a half-eaten breakfast bar to any student who happened to be passing.

"I don't know if this is the right time to be doing that."

"When is it not the right time for that?" Luke said, walking on. "Come on, you have to admit it's a little funny."

"Do you want people reporting you to a teacher for suspicious activity?" Ben was grinning by now, though.

Luke grinned back. Mission accomplished.

* * *

The girl who started all this by handing Luke the flyer had proven harder to locate than expected. It seemed Uleti was a fairly common name among young girls living on the outer edges of Imperial City. So it was now mid-morning when Vader walked down the corridor in the high security detention facility, looking for interrogation room number 28.

By the time he reached number 24, he saw there were two guards standing outside a room a short distance away. They stood up a little straighter as he came to stand beside them.

"Has she been cooperative?" he asked.

The guard on the left responded. "Yes, sir. She is terrified."

 _Good_ , Vader thought. _This should be easy_.

He entered his security code and stepped into the room. The girl was hunched up in a corner, sobbing into her arms. Both sleeves of her tunic were soaking wet. The sight of him caused her to fall silent and gape in surprise.

Vader waved a hand towards the door, and it slid shut with an ominous clang.

"Do you recognize this?" He produced the flyer and held it up so she could see.

She looked at it briefly through puffy eyes and then covered her face.

"Please," she sobbed. "I want to call my Mom and Dad."

Vader let his hand drop and studied the girl. She was younger than he expected. Barely older than Luke.

"If you wish to see your parents, then answer my questions." He stepped closer.

She stood up at his movement, backing up against the wall and raising her hands in fright. She appeared to be a half-human, half-Devaronian crossbreed.

"Tell me where you obtained these flyers," Vader demanded.

She only continued to sob in terror. Vader was about to make some threat when she suddenly started babbling. Her words were barely comprehensible through her tears.

"I didn't know there was anything wrong with them! I was just trying to do something good." She paused to wipe her nose on her sleeve. "Please, I would never have done it if I'd known it was illegal! Please, please, let me go. I'm just a stupid idiot. Please!"

"Where did you obtain them? Are you a member of some organization?"

"CHP ... Environmental Protection society."

Vader almost groaned. If tree-hugging, flower-planting idealists were responsible for all this, he was personally going to destroy the next tree he saw.

"What does CHP stand for?" he asked.

She choked out the words between hitching breaths. "Coruscant … Horticultural … Polytechnic."

Vader didn't bother to ask what her major was. Probably flax weaving and daisy-chain construction.

"Have you heard of the Rebel Alliance?"

"I'm not a Rebel! I swear it! I love the Empire!"

"I did not ask if you were a member. I asked if you had heard of the Rebel Alliance."

The girl nodded, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Is the Rebel Alliance involved with your group?"

"No!"

"Are you sure?"

"No, I swear it!"

"Then how else did you know about this mine on Vanbane? Only someone with Rebel connections could have learned of it."

She shook her head frantically. "A research group—" she broke off while she gasped for breath. "A group did a project. Jamil plants. They're rare. So rare. They only grow in the last forest on Vanbane. They were dying, and the people there told the group about the mine." She wiped her eyes. "We just wanted to help them."

Vader released a slow breath. This security breach was tragically typical of the late administrator of this mine. It was a pity he'd already killed him.

"So you are telling me you have risked the security of billions of Imperial citizens for the sake of some plants?" he asked, pointing at her.

Her breath hitched as she replied. "I didn't know. I'm sorry!"

He stepped back. "You will be held until your story has been verified. After that, we shall see."

He turned and left the cell, letting the door close on her tears.

* * *

Ben had quickly returned to silent moodiness as the day had progressed. Even their history teacher had noticed it. History was not a subject Ben was particularly passionate about, but teachers tended to notice when a student started the lesson by slumping over the monitor. Especially if they were usually the model of academic discipline.

Luke had to admit it was starting to bug him. When lunchtime arrived, and they were walking down the corridor, he finally decided to confront the issue.

"Look, Ben, I know you're upset about your father," Luke said, "but don't you think you're taking this a little far? It's not the end of the world."

"It's not about that," Ben mumbled.

"What, then?"

"It's nothing."

Luke was about to argue that it obviously wasn't nothing, when his friend made a sudden right and vanished into a refresher. Luke stopped walking and stared after him in confusion. Even when Ben was upset about something, he was never this irrational. Perhaps he had some embarrassing problem that he didn't want to talk about.

With nothing to do but wait, Luke leaned back against the wall and picked up his homework planner. They'd just been given an essay to write for history, entitled "Why Democracy is a Failed Political System". Considering they'd just spent the last month studying the colonization of the Outer Rim, Luke felt it was more than a little unfair to spring this on them. He had no idea where to start.

Luke glanced up when the refresher door opened, but it was only a first year student. He gave Luke a nervous look and hurried on. Unfortunately, in his haste, he didn't notice a senior coming the other way and barreled straight into him.

"Sorry! Sorry!"

The senior grabbed the younger student by the arm, preventing him from running away.

"Where's your Imperial Pride badge?" he demanded.

The first year pulled it out of his pocket. "It's here!"

"Pin it on your uniform where it belongs!" He poked the boy roughly in the chest. "Show some respect."

As the younger student rushed to do as the senior had suggested, Luke felt a flash of annoyance. Perhaps it was wiser just to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn't stop himself from saying something.

"So is there a law that says we have to wear the stupid badge?" he asked in a mocking tone.

The senior student gave him a surprised look, as if he hadn't realized he was standing there.

"It's Imperial Pride Week," the senior said, a little warily.

"Oh look, mine fell off," Luke said, unpinning his badge and throwing it on the ground. "Someone tell a teacher, quick!"

The senior frowned as Luke's badge bounced by his right boot. He picked it up.

"I would have thought _you,_ of all people, would understand how important this is." He dusted the badge off. "You should be supporting me."

"Supporting you while you bully first years?" Luke stepped closer. He turned to the young student. "You don't have to wear the badge if you don't want to."

"He does if he loves the Empire," the senior said in a superior tone.

"Well, maybe he doesn't. So what? This isn't the navy academy, last time I checked."

"I do love the Empire!" the first year insisted.

By this stage, a small crowd of passing students had stopped to watch the confrontation. Most of them were Luke's classmates from the history lesson. Some of them were smirking and shaking their heads.

"I _don't_ love the Empire," Luke continued. "Love is something you feel for family and friends, not for governments."

"Here's your badge," the senior said, handing it back.

"Keep it! I'm not wearing it."

One girl actually cheered at his words. Some of his classmates shouted, "Go, Luke!"

Luke grinned, enjoying the support. The senior turned around and walked off, taking the badge with him. Then Luke felt fingers around his arm and he was pulled around. He found himself looking at Ophelia. She was definitely not cheering.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded.

Luke was too surprised to reply. Her tone was as bossy as ever, but there was also a note of ... fear? He'd never known Ophelia to appear vulnerable.

"Um ... why?"

Ophelia sighed and gave him a push into a nearby empty classroom. She closed the door behind her.

"I can't believe how arrogant you are! Are you stupid or just completely clueless?" She paused to shake her head. "Even if you don't read the news, you must have noticed something is going on! My father was up half the night at the comm terminal."

Luke was surprised enough to start paying attention. Judging by remarks his father had made, Governor Halifax was not known as a workaholic.

"You realize that your father executed the Commander of Coruscant Security last night, don't you?" she continued. "The Emperor doesn't just order that kind of thing for fun!"

Luke frowned. "That's not true. I spoke to my father last night—he was working in a conference room. He didn't kill anyone! And since when did you get all worked up about politics?"

"You really do live on Fantasy Planet." Ophelia rolled her eyes. "Okay, let me make it easy for you. Don't go around telling everyone you don't love the Empire! Got it? It's not that hard."

"I'm not scared of the seniors."

"Are you scared of the Emperor? What do you think he'll do when he hears on the grapevine that you're staging anti-Imperial revolts at school? He'll order your father to go and clamp you in irons or something."

Luke didn't know what clamping someone in irons entailed, but it sounded painful. A cold sensation of fear rose in his stomach.

"Well, who's going to tell him?" he mumbled.

"That senior you just embarrassed was Joelle Ticcer. His mother is an assistant to Governor Yerru. Things have a way of getting around. You're not invincible."

Ophelia's voice shook slightly on the last word. It took Luke a moment to recover from his shock.

"What's wrong? You're upset. What happened?"

She turned away like she was going to leave without answering him. She reached for the door release, but her hand paused in mid-air.

"Is something up with your father?" Luke prompted.

She glanced back. "I knew him," she said in a dispassionate tone.

"Knew who?"

"Commander Neyor. The man who was executed. He lived across from us."

"Oh," Luke said, his eyes growing wide. "That's ... I ... I'm sorry."

"I'm not upset!" She sounded offended by his sympathy. "He was just someone who used to visit sometimes. He was obviously useless at his job, anyway, and that's life. Forget it! Just stop acting like you're above all this."

She resumed her departure just as Ben entered the classroom. He stopped short when he saw Ophelia.

"Move, Charity Case!" She pushed him to one side, and Ben looked after her in surprise.

He glanced back at Luke. "What happened?"

"I ... I'm not entirely sure." Luke rubbed his head.

Ben closed the door. "Luke ... will you still be my friend, no matter what?"

Luke wondered if this day could possibly get any stranger. First, Ophelia was talking about something other than herself, and now normally rational Ben appeared on the verge of an emotional breakdown. His friend collapsed into a chair and slumped over the desk.

"Ben, what's wrong? Of course I'm your friend."

"Even if you learned something really strange about me?" His voice was strained to the point of breaking.

"Come on, Ben. If you're still my friend even in the face of my terrifying-beyond-all-reason father, then nothing you can say can scare me."

"Okay." Ben sat back and pulled his outer tunic over his head. Then he started unbuttoning his shirt. When he pulled his collar down to reveal his bare shoulder, Luke gaped in shock. The skin was covered in blue interlocking hexagons.

"You got a tattoo?" Luke said in total disbelief.

"No! It just appeared yesterday! Except then it wasn't so bright, and I thought some dye had leaked out of a shirt."

"Stars, Ben, you've got some kind of disease. Have you been to a medcenter?"

"I feel completely fine." Ben replaced his clothing. "I'm not sick."

"You were sick yesterday. In the refresher at the mall."

"No, I wasn't. I was just in shock over this."

"Even if you don't feel sick, I still think you should see a med droid."

Ben sighed. "I think I know what this is. It's not a disease. It's a transformation. Luke ... I think my mother wasn't human."

Luke frowned. "But ... but wouldn't your father have mentioned something?"

Ben looked aside and shrugged. "I guess not."

Luke was about to suggest all this was ridiculous when a memory came to him.

"You know ... I think I've seen that blue pattern before."

Ben looked back and met his gaze. "I know. On the flyer. That's why I freaked out at the mall. I saw the picture on the flyer, and I realized the pattern on those Vanbane kids was similar to what I'd seen on my arm. So I went to the refresher to have a look and found it had become much brighter and spread right down to my chest!"

"I think you need to ask your father right now. If you're half Vanbane, Vanbanian, Vanbani—whatever they're called—you need to know the truth. What if this pattern isn't the only change?"

"I'm not telling him."

"How much longer can you hide this for? What if it starts spreading over your face?"

"It's only spread down so far. I'm _not_ telling him. If he kept this from me, then I'm keeping this from him."

Luke sighed. "Okay. Well, you should at least try and find some information on the HoloNet. You can't be the first half-human, half-Vanbane. If that's what you are."

"Stars, I have no idea what I am anymore. I've never been as scared in my life when I realized what was happening."

"You should have told me," Luke said, pointing at his friend. He quickly let his hand drop when he noticed the bad habit. "What did you think I'd do? Scream and run away?"

Ben shook his head. "I don't know."

"Don't worry. Let's go to the library now and start on that research."

Ben didn't argue.

"Besides, I need to check the news," Luke added, feeling his earlier confusion return.

* * *

_Rebel Infiltrators Arrested In Imperial City!_

The words scrolled endlessly across the bottom of the HoloNet billboard. Vader had a very good view of it from where he stood, in a long outer corridor in the Imperial Palace. The large viewing windows let him see straight across the sea of skyscrapers and air traffic to where the billboard was mounted on the side of a shopping mall.

The girl Uleti was almost certainly not a Rebel. Within two hours of his brief interview with her, the Coruscant Horticultural Polytechnic had been closed, pending an Imperial investigation. The members of the Environmental Protection Society had been arrested, and their interrogation reports had begun to appear in his inbox. So far, it appeared Uleti had told him nothing but the truth. The Vanbane Rare Plant research project did indeed exist.

It was starting to look as if this had all been an unfortunate accident. After a night and half a day to consider the situation, Vader concluded his initial fears had been an overreaction. It made no tactical sense for the Rebellion to engage in grassroots activism in Imperial City shopping malls. They may be troublesome anarchists, but they were not as stupid as that.

What did seem stupid now was that he'd jumped to a false conclusion so quickly. If he was truly honest with himself, he knew it was his own base fear for Luke's safety that motivated his irrational thoughts. They should have simply found and destroyed all the material about the Vanbane mine and then moved on. The Rebellion would have been none the wiser.

"Lord Vader."

Vader looked away from the billboard, which was now showing a commercial for a new brand of breakfast cereal, and turned to see who was brave enough to interrupt him. Governor Halifax stood next to him.

"Have all the traitors been arrested yet?"

Vader was momentarily confused by the man's tone. He sounded genuinely afraid. It seemed the Emperor had not allowed the true nature of this media circus to spread beyond the two of them.

"Arrests have been made," Vader confirmed.

"I always knew they'd eventually sink this low." The governor gripped the safety railing in front of the windows. "My sons have told me of attempts to recruit young Imperials at military academies. It was only a matter of time before they started setting their sights on teenagers. Tomorrow, it will be children."

A memory stirred in Vader's mind. One summer, he'd sent Luke off to military camp, where he'd befriended a boy who went on to join the Rebellion. That boy happened to be the son of a high-ranking Imperial officer. Had he been a casualty of a larger overall scheme on the part of the Rebellion?

Vader glanced back at the billboard again. Perhaps this propaganda was not so devoid of truth after all.

Governor Halifax folded his arms. "As a father, I don't mind saying that it terrifies me. We all have silly ideas when we're young. How dare these Rebel scumbags exploit the naivety of youth for their own political gain?"

While the governor was speaking, the distant billboard had started playing one of the public service advertisements. It showed a shady-looking person approaching a teenage boy outside a holomovie theatre. The words underneath said: "Talk to your children ... before the Rebellion does."

"They know they can't defeat us using military power," the governor continued. "So instead they'll try and subvert the hearts and minds of our children. Well, I'm going to do everything I can to stop it. This program they have running in the schools is excellent. I'm going to urge them to keep it going all year. The only way to get teenagers to retain anything is to repeat it over and over again."

Vader could feel his fear growing. Perhaps this incident with the flyer was a false alarm, but that didn't mean the Rebellion wasn't actively recruiting in Imperial City. The advertisement was right. If he didn't talk to Luke, sooner or later the Rebellion would. It was foolish to imagine Luke would simply outgrow some of his more naive views as time went on.

"I might start the program running elsewhere," the governor said. "I can think of several planets in my sector that would benefit from some Imperial Pride."

"Vanbane is in your sector, is it not?"

"Yes. At least, I assume it hasn't finally imploded under the weight of its endless civil war."

"Have your spies noticed any suspicious activity?"

"The only people who travel there are arms traders and peace activists. And the peace activists give up and leave very quickly. The arms dealers can't come back soon enough."

"Keep an eye on it."

The governor appeared curious but not quite brave enough to ask.

"It is the type of easily overlooked planet the Rebellion may use as a base," Vader said, to allay any suspicions. "The Rebellion must be stopped at its source. That is the only way to secure our children's safety."

The governor nodded. "I will increase monitoring on every planet in my sector."

Vader glanced at the billboard one last time and then turned away.

* * *

The school library was busy with students studying, chatting, or simply sleeping. Luke looked around as he entered the main doors and noted everyone he could see was wearing the Imperial Pride badge on the front left on their tunic. Exactly where the senior student had told the first year to pin his. It seemed the enforcers of the unspoken badge rule had already visited the library.

"Where should we go?" Ben asked.

Luke pointed up to the mezzanine floor. "Upstairs. The computers are more private."

The terminals on the ground floor were all occupied anyway. Unfortunately, the same was true upstairs. They finally came across a computer near the far windows occupied by a younger student. She looked over her shoulder as Luke and Ben walked around a shelf.

"Here, use this," she said, quickly logging off. "I've finished."

"Thanks," Ben said.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked while the student picked up her belongings. He hated to think that she was doing this because she was frightened of him.

She nodded and gave him a shy smile. Luke noticed she had a total of five Imperial Pride badges pinned on her front.

"That's a bit overkill, isn't it?" He grinned as he gestured at the badges.

She dropped her gaze. "The seniors kept asking me over and over if I was wearing mine. I figured this was the only way to satisfy them. I think it's because my father is a senator."

"That's crazy! They have no right to bully people. I've stopped wearing a badge in protest."

The girl shrugged. "You're a lot braver than me." Then she disappeared between the shelves, keeping her head down.

Ben had gone to get another chair, so Luke logged into the computer. The first thing he did was bring up the Imperial News Network.

"Rebel infiltration?" Ben said, reading over Luke's shoulder. "What's that about?"

"Something about Rebels in Imperial City. Ophelia said my father executed the commander of Coruscant Security last night, but I can't find anything about that here. I don't know whether to believe her or not."

"If your father killed someone, they wouldn't be reporting it on the Imperial NewsNet. It's probably a secret."

"Ophelia knows. So it can't be _that_ secret. Are there any other news channels that might report it?"

"You mean those illegal independent ones that get closed down all the time? You can try."

Luke opened a HoloNet search tool. "She told me his name. Commander Neyor."

Luke tried every possible spelling and word combination he could think of. He tried adding his father's name and the words execution, executed, and death. When nothing was yielding any information, he tried searching for 'independent news'. The monitor then filled with a pale gray background and a notice warning him that his search was blocked by the Imperial Security Bureau.

"What?!" Luke banged the desk in annoyance.

Ben grinned. "What did you expect?"

"Let's try 'anti-Imperial news'."

"If independent news didn't work, what makes you think that will?" Ben asked, even as the blocked screen came up again.

Luked tried another combination. "Something has to work." When he'd seen ten more blocked screens, he resorted to typing in, "I hate the ISB", "I hate the Empire", and some creative combinations of Huttese swear words. Ironically, the swear words were the only entries that generated unblocked results. Most of them appeared to be adult entertainment channels.

Ben was laughing at this point. "Okay, you better stop before you set off some kind of alarm."

Luke nodded, having a vision of him and Ben trying to explain themselves in the principal's office. He went back to the search tool. "Let's find out about Vanbane."

Fortunately, information about Vanbane was freely available.

"So the locals are called Vanbanese," Luke said, browsing a list of basic facts. There was excessive information about the history of their civil war, which looked exceedingly boring.

"Try looking for pictures of Vanbanese."

They found many pictures. But strangely, none of them had the blue hexagonal pattern. Even the children.

Luke glanced at Ben. "Maybe those children on the flyer weren't Vanbanese at all."

"They must be. Wait—" Ben dug in his pocket. A few seconds later, he pulled out the flyer.

"Good, you've still got it. My father took mine."

Ben flattened it against the desk, pointing at the picture. "See. The exact same pattern."

Luke leaned forward to look closer. The Vanbanese children wore short-sleeved clothing, showing the pattern on their arms. It could also be seen at the lower base of their neck, but it didn't spread to their face. Their skin was bluish-grey, meaning the pattern didn't stand out as starkly as it did on Ben. And whereas the Vanbanese children had white, spiky hair, Ben's was black and straight.

"You know, if it wasn't for the pattern, you don't look anything like them," Luke said, studying his friend. "You look like your father."

"Maybe this pattern is the only thing I inherited."

"Well, it isn't on their faces, which is one good thing. You'll be able to hide it. Although, it is on their hands." He glanced at Ben's hands, which were still normal. "How far has it spread down your arms?"

"Last time I checked, not past my elbows." Ben's voice sounded strained.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the flyer.

"Luke," Ben murmured, "I think I want to find my mother."

"Okay." Luke didn't know why they were speaking so quietly, as there were no students in this section of the library.

Ben buried his face in the palm of his hand. "But I don't know where to start. I don't even know her name. I don't have access to my legal documents, and I can't ask my father, unless I prepare a bomb shelter beforehand."

"Don't worry. We'll figure out a way to find her."

He only wished he felt as confident as his voice sounded. He knew how important this must be to Ben. Learning more about his own mother had been a dream come true for him. He'd do anything to make sure his friend could have the same peace from his curiosity.

"Thanks," Ben said, standing up. The signal for the end of lunch was ringing in the background. "But the only way to find her would involve large amounts of credits." He sighed. "Besides, I've come to terms with the fact that she doesn't want a relationship with me. She knows where I am." He paused and something in his eyes changed. "Unless ... unless she's tried, and my father hasn't told me! Maybe he told her to stay away."

"Ben, I don't think—"

"Why not? He kept this from me!" Ben gestured towards his arm.

Luke couldn't argue with that.

"Stars." Ben rubbed his head. "Sometimes I feel like I don't really know him. He's my father, but I don't really know what he's capable of."

Luke had to admit it was difficult to imagine Ben's father being capable of such deception. He couldn't even imagine his _own_ father doing something like that, which was certainly saying something.

"Ben, if this was me, and I thought my father had lied to me, I would go straight to him and demand an explanation."

"Would you? Remember that time you thought he'd lied about being your father? I didn't see you talking to him then."

"Yes, and that turned out to be a misunderstanding. I should have talked to him. I'd have saved myself a lot of pain and worry."

"How can this possibly be a misunderstanding?!"

Luke could hear that his friend was about to lose his temper.

"We better go to class," Luke said, picking up his bag. "Geography?"

Ben turned away. "Math."

Luke sighed as he followed his friend. It was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

There were normally numerous demands on Vader's time on any given hour of any given day. Today had been especially busy, mainly due to his new determination to see the Emperor's plan succeed. His fear for Luke's safety was a powerful incentive. For that reason, he had made the time to have another meeting today, timed carefully so it would take place before Luke returned from school.

When he entered the conference room, he found Captain Jarnet was standing beside the viewing windows, nervously wringing his hands behind his back. He was dressed in the black and red uniform used by royal guards when they weren't on duty. He turned swiftly as the door hissed closed behind Vader.

"Lord Vader," he said, inclining his head in greeting.

"Captain Jarnet. I wish to speak with you about our sons." Vader walked further into the room. "Unfortunately, I only have a short length of time to spare."

Captain Jarnet nodded. "May I say that I am very sorry for Ben's behavior the other day. It was unacceptable."

It took Vader a moment to recall what he meant.

"It was as much Luke's fault as Ben's. He should have contacted you immediately. I have ensured he will do so in the future."

"They are very loyal to each other. Perhaps sometimes that loyalty can keep them silent about problems that should be discussed with their fathers. But trying to convince a teenager their parents are not their enemy isn't an easy thing."

Vader found it reassuring to know Captain Jarnet felt his son viewed him as his enemy. There were times when he thought he was unique in that regard.

"I am not always available to Luke during times when he does wish to talk to me," Vader said. It was rare for him to express such concerns to anyone else, but this was important. "Have you been following the news today?"

"It's certainly a concern, sir, but I am confident the city will be purged of this ... infestation within weeks."

"Are you aware that Luke and Ben were approached by an activist?"

Captain Jarnet's wide-eyed expression told Vader all he needed to know.

"She handed them a flyer revealing the location of a strategically important Imperial asset."

"A Rebel?" his guest replied in shock.

"Investigation has shown that to be unlikely. Nevertheless, I am concerned this may not have been the first time our sons have encountered such people. The only reason Luke brought this to me was he thought I could assist with the activist's cause."

"Ben has not said anything." Captain Jarnet nervously stroked his beard. "He certainly never mentioned this flyer yesterday. I will speak to him at the first opportunity."

"I will also be educating Luke on what to do if this occurs again. The situation may not be as dire as the media portray, but it never pays to be complacent."

"Thank you for informing me about this, sir. If Ben provides me with any useful information, I will pass it on immediately. And I mean that not only in relation to security issues. I have great affection for Luke, and if I ever felt concerned about him, I would make sure you were aware."

Vader did not immediately reply to these words. They went a long way towards easing some of the worry that had been building ever since Governor Halifax had spoken to him. Sometimes being Luke's father felt like a very lonely, isolated job. To know there was at least one other person who understood was a great relief.

In response, he only nodded. "Good."

* * *

Ben had barely spoken for the rest of the afternoon. Luke wondered if his friend's distraction was catching because he found himself spending most of his time staring blankly out the window. His thoughts kept turning to Ben's father. He knew that he didn't know Captain Jarnet as well as Ben did, but nothing he did know pointed to someone who would behave like Ben imagined.

Ben seemed to cheer up when their last class came to an end. On the walk to the speeder, Luke felt it was the right time to ask a question.

"Can we go to the library? I'm going to need your help with the history essay."

"We have a history essay?"

Luke shook his head in disbelief. Ben was usually the one reminding him about the homework.

"Why democracy is a failed political system." Luke climbed into the pilot's seat. He waited for Ben to get himself settled on the passenger side and then said, "Well?"

Ben sighed. "My father isn't coming home from work until later. I'm going to try and see if I can find anything about my mother among his stuff."

"What about the essay?"

Ben shrugged.

Luke lifted the speeder into the air. "Are you seriously considering not doing homework?"

"I'll get an extension," Ben mumbled.

"Do you want any help with the snooping?"

"Thanks, Luke, but I think this is really something I better do alone."

"All right." Luke didn't say anything further until he dropped down onto the landing pad at Ben's apartment building. "I hope you find something."

"So do I. It's my only hope."

Ben climbed out of the speeder and gave Luke a wave through the windshield. Luke remained on the landing pad for a minute, watching as his friend walked into the building. Then he pushed in the throttle and headed back into the skies. Perhaps Threepio could help with the history essay. Or even Artoo. If nothing else, his droids would be a distraction.

After he'd parked his speeder in the usual spot, Luke went in search of his two droids. The hangar bay was the size of a nuna-ball pitch, and there were numerous places where a droid could be. Luke wandered in and out between all the starfighters and air-speeders, pausing every now and then to admire a wing shape or a large engine.

He found other droids engaged in various maintenance tasks and asked them all for the location of Artoo or Threepio. The responses were all negative. Luke soon exhausted the possible hiding places in the hangar and resorted to trying to call Artoo on his comlink. When this caused his comlink to emit a flat tone, Luke moved on to the rest of the palace. Before he knew it, two hours had passed, and there was still no sign of his droids. On his second time searching the lower administration levels, he wandered down a corridor near the comms department and came across Lev.

He rushed up to him, causing his friend to stare in surprise. "Lev, have you seen Artoo or Threepio?" Luke hadn't realized how worried he was getting until he heard the panicky tone in his voice.

"No, Luke, I haven't. Have you tried the hangar bay?"

Luke had to fight not to snap at Lev in response. "Of course. I tried there first. I've been searching for ages."

"Maybe try the hangar bay again. You might have just missed each other."

"Artoo isn't answering his comlink. Now that I really think about it ... I haven't seen him in days. Not since the night my father returned. Threepio ... I can't even remember when I last saw him."

"They'll be around somewhere." Lev patted the side of Luke's shoulder. "Perhaps you can ask your father. I see you have some scheduled time together this evening."

Luke raised an eyebrow. "Scheduled time together?" His father hadn't mentioned anything.

"Yes. He specifically requested the postponement of all other commitments."

"He was supposed to show me how to replace some stabilizers." The thought cheered him up a little. "Maybe that's it." Something then occurred to Luke, and his mood took another dive. "Blast! I've just remembered I've got to start on a stupid history essay." He looked up at Lev. "Do you know anything about—"

Lev raised a hand. "Did you say history? I nearly failed that during high school. I'd probably put you wrong."

Luke sighed. "Great."

"Doesn't Ben normally help you with these things? You two aren't fighting, are you?"

"He's busy." That was one way to describe it. He definitely wasn't going to tell Lev about Ben's wish to find his mother.

"Sounds like the rest of us. I'm trying to track down a lawyer, and all I have to go on is the model of the speeder she drives. Time for me to call in some favors over at ISB, I think."

Luke felt a faint hope at Lev's words. "If I wanted to find someone," Luke said, thinking of Ben's mother, "do you think ISB could help?"

"That depends on who you wanted to find," Lev said with a bemused smile.

"Just ... uh ... someone. I don't know her name."

"I had a feeling this would be a girl."

Luke refrained from rolling his eyes. "Do you think they could help?"

"They're very busy. I don't think they'd have time to find someone for you unless it was really important."

"It _is_ really important."

"Perhaps you should ask your father."

"He wouldn't understand." His father would probably tell Captain Jarnet if he knew Ben was trying to find his mother behind his father's back. "Maybe Aviry would help me. Do you know where he is?"

Aviry was one of the more eccentric spies. He was also the only one that Luke knew personally.

"If I knew where he was, he'd kill me." Lev sounded serious, too.

"I guess that's out. How about a private investigator? Or wait ... a bounty hunter! Like Boba Fett."

"You'd never be able to afford his fees."

"I could always charge it to my father." Luke grinned.

"Only if you'd enjoy attending military boarding school." Lev frowned, seeming to realise this wasn't just about some teenage crush. "What's this all about, anyway?"

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out." He started to walk on but turned back when he recalled something else. "Lev, have you ever known anyone who had something strange happen to their body?"

Now Lev looked completely confused. "What?"

"One day everything was normal, and the next something is different. Except it's not a sickness."

Something then changed in Lev's expression. "Ah. I think I understand. You're experiencing confusing bodily changes?"

"Not me! A friend. A friend of a friend. Someone I heard about at school." Luke reminded himself to be careful before he accidentally revealed all.

"Okay, so a friend of a friend is confused about something happening to his body." Lev's mouth was twitching like he was struggling not to smirk. "Well, Luke, everyone goes through changes. The bad news is they don't stop happening after your teens, either. One day you're young and full of energy, and the next gray hairs are starting to sprout and you put on weight every time you eat pizza."

"I think we're in completely different solar systems."

"If you're worried about anything, you know your doctor would always be able to help. If you're too embarrassed, there's also lots of good information on the HoloNet."

"Thanks," Luke said dryly. Lev was on the verge of eclipsing his father as the most unhelpful adult ever. But still, perhaps checking the hangar bay again wasn't an entirely bad idea. "Let me know if you see Artoo and Threepio."

"I'll keep my eye out for them," Lev called.

When Luke reached the hangar, he found no Artoo or Threepio. He'd had little hope of finding them there, but it was still a disappointment. He was starting to have visions of his droids being crushed in a trash compactor or lying broken in the depths of Coruscant.

In the end, he knew that if he didn't start on the history essay soon, it wasn't going to get done. Especially if he was going to be spending the rest of the evening changing stabilizers with his father. Luke retrieved his school datapads and made his way to one of his father's souped-up starfighters. The cockpit of a ship was always a quiet place to do homework.

After spending ages trying to understand his disjointed class notes about democracy, Luke summoned a catering droid to bring him some dinner. He'd just started on his dessert when he looked up to find his father was standing on the hangar bay floor, staring at him through the cockpit window. Luke gave him a grin. His father responded by folding his arms.

Luke scooped up the last few mouthfuls of dessert and left the plate on the seat. His father waited silently while he climbed down the ship's ladder and then came to a stop in front of him.

"I hope you are planning to clean that ship when you have finished," he said in a very parental tone.

"I didn't leave any mess!" Luke protested. "Well, not much, anyway."

"Since when did you start using my starfighters as dining rooms?"

"I was doing my homework. Then I was hungry. Have you seen Artoo and Threepio? I've been looking all over for them!"

"No, I haven't."

"I think they've gotten lost. Do you have any scout droids that could find them?"

"If they are lost, they will soon find their own way back."

"What if they're damaged? They've never wandered off before! Threepio would never put himself in danger willingly. What ... what if they've been droid-napped?"

"I doubt it. The Imperial Palace is very large, and there are many places to get lost. Give it some more time."

"I should have put homing beacons on them," Luke mumbled. "Anyway, are we going to change the stabilizers now? Lev told me you'd cleared some space in your schedule."

"Yes. However, we are not going to spend it changing stabilizers. You and I need to have a serious discussion."

Luke raised his eyebrows. "Why? I haven't done anything!"

"That wasn't an accusation, Son."

Luke started backing away. "You say _serious discussion_ , and I hear lecture."

"I _will_ lecture you if you don't start cooperating. Now, come with me. We are going somewhere else."

"All right, hang on." Luke turned back to the ship's ladder, feeling weary. Despite his father's use of the word discussion, this didn't sound like it would involve much input from him. He climbed back into the cockpit to retrieve his homework datapad and then followed his father across to one of the newer speeders.

"Can I pilot?" Luke asked as his father gestured to the passenger side.

"Perhaps on the way home."

Luke jumped into the speeder. "So where are we going, anyway?"

"You will find out when we get there."

Luke looked up at his father, searching for any clues about what he was up to. "You mean it's a surprise?"

"You might say that."

"A good surprise?"

"Wait and see."

"Your idea of a good surprise is probably the exact opposite to mine anyway." Luke scanned the room as they shot out of the hangar, half hoping to spot Artoo and Threepio.

His father didn't reply. They sped down the traffic lane, and Luke gripped his seat restraints as his father wove around a large ship. Eventually, they dropped out of the sky towards the Senate building.

"The Senate?" Luke raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You hate this place."

There was still no response.

"What's happening at the Senate? You're not taking me to a congress session, are you?"

"It would be hard for you and me to have a serious discussion if that was the case." His father flew into a sheltered landing pad located on the far side of the building. The pad was largely empty, meaning the Senate could not have been in session.

Luke was starting to feel more than a little curious.

"Come on." His father was already half out of the speeder.

Luke followed behind him as they entered the building. There were two guards on duty, and they straightened up as his father walked past. Luke stopped to look around when they passed through into the main corridor. His father was striding forward rapidly, meaning Luke had to jog to catch up.

It was starting to feel eerie. The lights were on, but there was no one around. The other times Luke had been to the Senate, there had been lots of people wandering the corridors.

"Where is everyone?" Luke asked as his father stopped beside a large double door.

"This part of the Senate building is only open during the day."

Luke glanced up at the doors. There was a holographic sign on the left that read: "Visitor Information Center. Senate tours start here daily every half hour."

His father waved a hand at the doors, and they slid open upon his command, revealing a long black corridor. He then pointed towards a round red button on the wall. "Press that switch."

As soon as Luke did so, the corridor lit up in a dazzling array of holographic maps and diagrams.

His father was already moving on, but Luke hung back, watching a revolving map of the entire Senate building.

"Luke," his father called. He'd stopped beside a doorway further down the corridor.

Luke wandered down slowly, taking in what little he could. When he reached the doorway, his father gestured that he should enter first. Luke walked down a series of steps and emerged into a large circular theater. The entire room was filled with holographic stars slowly rotating above the velvet red seats.

"It's a map of the galaxy!" Luke recognized a few constellations. He walked further down the stairs until he was standing at the raised podium in the center. His father remained standing on the stairs, halfway down.

"Where's Tatooine?" Luke turned around to check the far edge. "How about Naboo?"

"Try pressing that button on the side of the podium," his father said.

Luke did as ordered. The hologram suddenly changed color, and a voice began speaking.

"The galaxy. The home of billions of stars, planets, and lifeforms. How do we bring order and civilization to a structure of such incomprehensible size? This is the question the Empire found an answer to."

Luke soon grew tired of standing while the presentation continued, and he sat down in one of the front row seats. The hologram kept changing to illustrate the narration. The voice explained the system of sectors and regional governors, how the Emperor related to the Senate, and how senators were elected and appointed. The map of the galaxy returned and parts of it changed color to show major hyperspace routes. It finished with a segment about the military.

"Interesting," Luke said as the hologram changed back to the slowly rotating galaxy.

His father sat down in a seat across the aisle.

"Yes. It is a good introduction to the Empire."

"So ... um ... what did you want to talk about anyway? The Empire?"

"Yes."

Luke started fidgeting with the armrest on the chair. His imagination was stirring up wild ideas about what his father was going to say next. Maybe the Emperor was retiring, and Luke Skywalker was about to become the son of the next Emperor. Or, even worse, his father and the Emperor were both retiring, and Luke Skywalker was going to be the new Emperor, starting tomorrow.

"Luke, your generation is one that has never lived through a war."

It didn't sound too bad so far. "Aren't there always wars going on somewhere?"

"Let me rephrase. Your generation has never lived through war on a widespread, galactic scale."

"Like the Clone Wars?"

"Yes. The Clone Wars devastated this galaxy. Billions of people were displaced, injured, or killed. The galaxy was thrown into disarray. Lives were destroyed. If you can comprehend the scale of that suffering, then you should understand why we must fight to never let it happen again."

Luke frowned. "You want me to go to military school?"

His father stared at him silently for several seconds. He then said, "You are always accusing me of missing your point."

"You said something about fighting." Luke shrugged.

"There are many ways one can fight against those who wish to incite war. The Rebellion is not as remote as you might imagine."

Events were starting to link together in Luke's mind. Imperial Pride Week. Ophelia's insistence that something was going on. "I saw on the news something about a Rebel infiltration. Is that what you're talking about?"

"Luke, I am concerned you will not always recognize Rebel agents if you should see them."

"How could anyone recognize them? They look just like everyone else, don't they?"

"Yes. They may be young or old and of any species. They will question the Empire's motives. They will claim the Empire is acting against the best interests of the galaxy. They will try and convince you to betray the Empire. "

Luke didn't respond. When his father spoke again, his tone became more serious.

"You befriended a Rebel sympathizer once."

Luke glanced up. "You mean Zev Veers? What about him?"

"If someone says anything to you that is not supportive of the Empire, then you must tell an adult you can trust. I will always make time if you need to tell me something important. Do you understand?"

"I guess so." This all sounded a bit silly to Luke. Was his father really suggesting he run and tell tales every time he heard someone question an Imperial decision?

"So what will you do if you encounter someone like Zev Veers again?" his father prompted.

"Do I get a prize if I guess right?" Luke said sarcastically. He was feeling more than a little patronized.

"I will let you pilot on the way home if you answer correctly."

"I'll run and tell you straight away." Luke tried to keep his voice serious.

"Do you understand why you must do this?"

"Because the Rebellion is bad?" Luke suggested.

"The Rebellion must be stopped, or the entire galaxy may fall back into war. Billions of lives could be lost again. Do you appreciate how serious this is?"

Luke sighed. It did sound serious when his father put it like that.

"What will happen after I tell you?" Luke mumbled.

"What?"

"If I tell you that someone I know is sympathetic to the Rebellion, what will happen to them? Will they be arrested?" Luke paused, remembering Ophelia's mention of Commander Neyor. "Executed?"

"Not necessarily. The young are often misguided and can be re-educated."

"I've never met any Rebel sympathizers other than Zev, anyway. I doubt I ever will again."

"You are wrong." His father pointed at him. "They are everywhere. Sometimes where you least expect."

"I'll keep my eyes open," Luke said carefully. "Is that all you wanted to talk about? I have to work on a history essay."

"Very well." His father stood up.

Luke held out his hand for the key to the speeder.

"What is the essay topic?" his father asked as they climbed back up the stairs.

Luke glanced at his father, suddenly having a great idea. "Actually, maybe you can help. It's about democracy. We have to start by defining democracy, and I barely understand what it means. It's when people vote, right?"

"Why are you learning about democracy?"

His father sounded annoyed.

"Don't ask me. We're supposed to be doing Outer Rim colonization. I think it might be part of this program they're running called Imperial Pride Week."

"As long as your teacher is not suggesting the Empire should undergo democratic reform."

"I think it's the opposite." Luke grinned at his father. "My school is the last place to be infiltrated by the Rebellion, if that's what you're worried about."

"Good." His father switched off the holograms as they left the hallway. "To answer your question, democracy is political power held by the citizenry via elections or elected representatives."

"So why doesn't it work?" Luke asked, starting to scribble notes.

"I wouldn't say that democracy never works."

Luke looked up in surprise. "Really? _You_ support democracy?" This went against the attitude of his history teacher, who described democratic supporters as ignorant anti-Imperialists.

"I support any system of government that is based on action and not endless deliberation. Whether that be a democracy, autocracy, or something in between is irrelevant. Democracy can work, given the right set of circumstances. A planet like Naboo, for example, has thrived under a democratically elected king or queen for centuries. The Empire retains some democratic processes in the Imperial Senate."

"So why do people think democracy doesn't work, then?"

"Perhaps they are referring to the idea of a galactic democracy. The Old Republic was an example of a failed galactic democracy. Having witnessed that failure personally, I do not believe a galactic democracy could ever succeed."

"Hang on." Luke hung back, struggling to write while walking. "Let me catch up."

His father stopped by the entrance to the landing pad. "Are you planning to give me co-authorship on this essay?"

"I'll rephrase everything in my own words! So why did the Old Republic fail?"

"Are you still going to pilot?"

Luke stared out at the landing pad, feeling torn. The idea of passing up a chance to fly one of his father's luxury speeders was crazy. But if his father was piloting, that meant he could continue to take notes. Luke debated the idea with himself for a while before realizing his father was becoming impatient.

"I'll fly. I'll just have to try and remember what you say."

"Going by what I've witnessed in the past, that sounds impossible."

"I always remember what you say," Luke said in a wounded tone. "Just sometimes I don't agree with it, that's all."

His father waved him out the door. "Come on."

There was a chilling wind of night air on the landing pad, and Luke hurried across to the speeder. He was careful to store his datapad with the precious notes in a secure compartment.

When his father joined him, Luke pushed in the throttle, launching the speeder into the night sky. "So," he said, while admiring the smooth sound of the engine, "why did democracy fail in the Old Republic?"

"There is a speeder coming up beside you. Stay aware of your surroundings. The reasons why the Old Republic failed are complex and numerous. I will try and simplify it for you. Perhaps the main fault lies with the senators. They were only interested in representing their own selfish interests, instead of the people they were elected to serve."

"Even my mother?"

"She was a rare exception. Powerful corporate lobby groups were the main motivation behind changes to the law. Nothing was ever done to address the real problems experienced by your average galactic citizen."

"Couldn't someone have made them do their job properly?"

"Who would make them, Luke?"

"Well ..." Luke shifted sideways to let a speeder overtake. He wasn't in any hurry to get home. "People could vote them out if they weren't satisfied with the job they were doing, right?"

"You assume there was someone better available to vote into the job. Or even that people took an interest in political matters. Democracy relies on an informed and active populace."

"What about ... the police? Or the military. They could make senators do their job properly."

"Or perhaps an Emperor?"

Luke could see his father's point. He dropped out of the traffic lane and flew over the giant Emperor statue at the front of the palace.

"But who makes sure the Emperor does the right thing by the people?" Luke said, after a while. "He can get away with anything. _You_ can get away with anything. No one can criticize your decisions."

"I thought that was your job."

Luke swerved left into the hangar bay entrance. "You don't take my opinions seriously."

"No system is perfect, Luke. Sometimes we have to compromise to achieve stability and security."

Luke scanned the cavernous room as he flew over the hangar bay, looking to see if his droids had returned. There was another astromech repairing a broken landing strut, but no other droids in sight.

"Be careful. Watch that shuttle on the right."

Luke parked the speeder as gently as he could manage. "I guess I have enough to write my essay now," he said, retrieving his datapad. "Thanks."

"Do you remember what we talked about at the Senate?"

Luke had to think for a few seconds. "Um ... watch out for the Rebellion?"

"And?"

"Tell you if I meet anyone who might be a Rebel."

"Yes."

"Can I fly this speeder to school tomorrow?"

"No." His father started to climb out, but Luke spoke up.

"Um, I have one more question."

"Proceed."

Just as Luke was about to speak, a comlink started beeping.

"How important is it?"

"If the Emperor asked you to have me clamped in irons, would you do it?" Luke babbled in a rush.

His father picked up his comlink and switched it off.

"What have you done?!"

"Nothing!"

"Did you destroy a piece of the Emperor's art?"

"No! Nothing, truly. I was just wondering."

"That is not something you _just wonder,_ young one."

"Don't call me that. All right, it was something someone suggested at school. What is clamping in irons, anyway?"

"Irons are an old-fashioned term for binders or chains."

"Oh." Luke chuckled. "I was thinking of something much worse."

"This may come as a shock, but the Emperor has more important things to concern himself with than you."

"That's what I thought." Luke let out a long breath of relief.

"Do you have any other surprise questions?"

"No, go ahead and return that call. It was probably something more important."

Luke found himself smiling as his father left him alone in the speeder. It wasn't often that his father made time for him like that. It was too bad they ended up spending most of it talking about a boring subject like politics, but it was still something. It made him feel valued in some small way.

His warm feeling was short-lived, however. Threepio and Artoo were still missing, and Ben was becoming more miserable by the day. Luke always liked to think of himself as someone who focused on the bright side of life, but it wasn't easy in situations like this.

After a few minutes, he picked up his datapad and read over his notes.

_Why is democracy a failed political system?_

Luke tapped his lightpen against the seat three times and then began writing.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

There was still no sign of Artoo and Threepio the next morning. Luke searched the hangar bay until he knew he had to either leave or be late for school. Thanks to the school's inflexible administration droid, being late was a fate to avoid at all costs. He made up time on the speeder journey to Ben's apartment, as fortunately the other air traffic decided to cooperate today.

As soon as Ben entered the speeder, Luke knew something had happened.

"What is it?"

Ben leaned back, shaking his head.

"I don't know where to start."

"What did you find? Did you learn about your mother?"

Ben shook his head. "I didn't even get that far. My Dad came home early from work. He said he needed to talk to me urgently."

Luke wanted to stay on the landing pad so he could concentrate fully on what Ben was saying, but he knew that was time they couldn't afford to waste.

"So he knew?" Luke said, accelerating into the air.

"That's what I thought at first," Ben said, reaching for his seat restraints. "But it was nothing to do with that. Or his girlfriend. It was about that girl we met at the mall. Uleti. He wanted to know why I hadn't told him about her."

"Why would you? My father is the one that can help. Which reminds me ... I completely forgot to ask him how his investigation is going."

"That's what I said. But my father seemed almost scared about the whole thing. He said she could have been a member of the Rebellion. Then he gave me this long lecture about what to do if I ever encountered someone criticizing the Empire in public again."

Luke felt even more confused. "You're kidding. My father gave me the same lecture. All about how I have to tell him if I meet someone that I think is a Rebel."

"There's the school," Ben said, pointing down. "Don't miss the turnoff. My father was carrying on like I was the last line of defense between the Rebellion and the Empire. He apologized at the end for getting so worked up."

Luke turned the speeder downwards. "How did your father find out about Uleti anyway?"

"Your father told him. Luke ... when your father said he was going to investigate the situation, I don't think he was talking about that mine."

"What do you mean?" Luke flew around in circles trying to find a free space. The only remaining one was pretty narrow, but it would have to do.

"I think Uleti was arrested as a Rebel suspect."

The landing turned into a near-collision with the landing pad. Luke stared at Ben in shock.

"What?! A Rebel? But ..." Luke's mind was desperately trying to reconstruct everything his father had said. It was only two nights ago ... why did it seem so fuzzy?

"My father said it was fortunate you had enough sense to tell your father immediately. He said 'who knows what might have happened if this had been allowed to carry on'. That's when I asked what happened to Uleti, and he wouldn't tell me."

"Stars, Ben, I feel so stupid!" Luke said, aghast. "My father pressed me for details. He asked me exactly where I was when Uleti gave me this flyer. You really think she was arrested?! No, they can't have arrested her just for handing out a flyer."

"It was a flyer protesting about an Imperial mine. That's exactly what they're talking about on the HoloNet. I think telling your father about Uleti has caused everything. The headlines on the HoloNet ... even Imperial Pride Week."

Luke reached out to turn off the engine. "I'm going to find out the truth from my father," he said, feeling a rush of anger. "If he really lied to me ..."

"Maybe he thought you wouldn't take it well."

"Of course I wouldn't take it well! I never thought I was setting someone up to be arrested!"

"But she was a _Rebel_ , Luke."

"I don't believe that."

"What if she was?"

Luke was about to say it didn't matter, but he hesitated.

"The Rebellion is dangerous. If they destabilized the Empire, it could cause another galactic civil war."

"You sound like my father," Luke said, staring out the window. Hearing his friend defend his father's position had subdued him, though.

"I'm not saying he should have lied to you. I know what that's like."

Luke glanced back. "How is the rash, anyway?" He didn't want to talk about politics any further.

"It's spread. But I think I found a way to find my mother."

"Really?"

"I found a charity on the HoloNet. Galactic Unity. They help reunite children and parents separated by war. Vanbane has been in the middle of a civil war for the last thirty years. Maybe that's why my mother had to leave—and why she's never contacted me. Because of the war. The charity might be able to find her."

"It's worth a shot, anyway."

"Will you come with me? They have a branch about a hundred kilometers outside of Imperial City."

Luke paused for a second. Technically, he wasn't supposed to fly beyond Imperial City. But this was a good cause, and his father didn't have to know. "All right. After school."

"Thanks. You realize we're late?"

Luke had been so distracted with Ben's revelation about Uleti he'd completely forgotten.

"Blast! What class do we have first?"

"History."

Luke groaned. Their history teacher _hated_ it when people were late.

"At least I've finished my essay." Luke grabbed his school bag from the speeder's back seat. "Come on, let's run!"

On the way in, they were stopped by two seniors with Imperial Pride Week goodie bags. The one nearest Luke held out a badge.

"Looks like you forgot to wear your badge this morning!" she said in an overly happy voice. "Don't worry, here's another one!"

Luke didn't stop to take it. His run became a sprint, and he ducked down as he raced past the administration desk, hoping B-60 was busy with something else.

No such luck.

"Don't think I can't recognize you just because you're running, _Luke Skywalker,"_ he called, springing up from nowhere. "My photoreceptors still work properly, even if my motivation has long failed me."

Luke didn't stop. Ben, never one for breaking the rules, actually tried to reason with the droid.

"It's only a few minutes. They probably haven't even started reciting the oath yet. Our teacher won't mind, so we don't need a late pass."

"Last time I checked, I was the admin droid and you were a lowly student. Don't presume to tell me whether or not you need a late pass. Do you realize how long I have been forced to do this tedious job?"

Luke finally stopped his pointless attempt at escape and turned around. Ben would be there debating the issue all morning if he didn't do something.

"All right," Luke said, walking back. "Just hand over the late passes."

"Late without a note." The situation seemed to be amusing B-60. "You realize this means I will have to contact your parents. Unless, of course, you have a good excuse. Not one on the list."

B-60's list of unacceptable excuses—attached to the front of the desk—was now too long to read.

"I was looking for my droids. They've been missing for at least a day."

Ben turned to him in surprise. "Artoo and Threepio are missing?"

Luke nodded. "I'm really worried about them."

"Have you tried activating their restraining bolts?" B-60 asked.

"They don't have restraining bolts. They're my friends, not my slaves. They've never gone missing before."

"If I didn't have a restraining bolt, I'd have left years ago. I'd be working at a holiday resort serving drinks."

Luke leaned over the counter. "Well, I'll make you a deal then. Give us the late passes, don't tell our parents, and I'll remove your restraining bolt at lunchtime. You'll be serving drinks for dinner."

"If only my restraining bolt didn't prevent me from agreeing to that offer." B-60 plugged himself into the computer, which promptly spat out some late passes. "I suppose I will show you some mercy and refrain from telling your parents. Only because I appreciate your respect for droid-kind."

Luke grinned. "I owe you one."

"As for your droids, have you tried looking for their last known position on the security cameras? I am sure the Imperial Palace must have such things."

Luke slapped his hand on the desk in surprise. "Stars, you're right, B-60! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

Ben hastily picked up the late passes.

* * *

Lawyers should be neither seen nor heard. That was the unspoken agreement Vader had with his legal staff, and they usually respected his wishes to the letter. For that reason, he was surprised when a senior lawyer entered the dueling room and stood to one side of the door. Vader immediately raised a hand towards his droid opponent, deactivating it, and switched off his lightsaber.

"What is it?" he asked, turning to face the woman.

The lawyer held up a datapad. "My apologies for interrupting, my lord. I'm afraid we have a small problem with a girl currently being held at the high security detention center."

Vader didn't need to read the datapad. "Miss Uleti Yarvra?"

"Yes. As of this morning, she has a team of three attorneys who claim to be representing her. They are requesting, among other things, access to their client at the earliest possible opportunity."

"Since when were lawyers allowed access to Rebel suspects?"

"She wasn't arrested under the Rebellion Suppression Act, sir. Or even the Sedition Act. The arrest report lists her crime as disturbing the peace."

Vader was about to question this angrily, but realization stopped the words before he spoke. This was not the type of mistake made by accident. The Emperor must be behind it. It made sense, when he really considered it. If the girl had been arrested under the Rebellion Suppression Act, this would attract far more interest from the media and, subsequently, the Rebellion. The information on the flyer was not something they wished to draw attention to.

The lawyer continued speaking in a nervous tone. "Considering the attorneys are among the best available on Coruscant, I think they will not rest until they have exploited this situation for all its worth. Once they learn that she is being held in high security for a disturbing the peace charge, they may attempt to have this issue raised in the Senate. They have the connections to do so."

"How did this girl's family afford these lawyers?" Vader recalled reading on the background report that her parents were fashion designers of no particular fame or fortune.

"I will send the case over to ISB to investigate further, sir. My initial guess would be an interested third party."

Vader turned away in frustration. Lawyers could even eclipse politicians when it came to making a nuisance of themselves. He had no doubt these high-priced attorneys were planning to irritate him a great deal.

"We could alter the girl's charge to one under the Rebellion Suppression Act," his lawyer suggested.

"Not possible." Vader didn't bother explaining the reasons to the lawyer. It was likely she could already guess.

The lawyer's voice was almost shaking when she replied. "Then I'm afraid they will have to be allowed client access."

Vader gripped his lightsaber handle and idly tapped it against the palm of his left hand. It wasn't the prospect of releasing the girl that was making him angry. It was more than likely she wasn't a Rebel, and he had already learned what he could from her.

But these high-priced lawyers didn't know that. For all they knew, she could be a dangerous Rebel. They simply didn't care. Despite the fact they lived under the very security the Empire provided. The same security that enabled them to practice their profession and earn their inflated pay. Instead, they seemed to dedicate their lives to making it as difficult as possible for that security to be maintained.

It was a cold reminder that his power could still be restrained by such insignificant things as lawyers and the Senate. Relics of the Old Republic.

Before his anger could grow any further, his comlink interrupted the tension in the room. The lawyer seemed relieved. A hologram of an assistant appeared on the projector as Vader picked it up. He came to the point immediately.

"Sir, we just received a call from the principal of Luke's school. She wishes to meet with you at the first available opportunity."

Vader found himself wondering how much more bad news he could take before he resorted to killing a few subordinates.

"Why?"

"She wouldn't tell me, sir. She said it was a private matter."

Vader found himself reaching out along his bond with Luke, seeking knowledge of his son's condition. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing to indicate Luke was in danger. Luke certainly hadn't mentioned anything unusual happening at school. Vader's mind started imagining all the situations that would require a meeting with the school management. Perhaps his son had been found playing truant from classes. Or perhaps they'd caught him with alcohol or illegal stims.

"Is there anything I can cancel this afternoon?" Vader asked with a note of urgency.

"You have a holo conference in twenty minutes with Admiral Wern."

"Postpone it. Tell the principal I am on my way."

"Yes, sir."

Vader switched off the comlink and looked back at the lawyer. It seemed Uleti was fortunate.

"Have the girl released," he said, pointing at the woman. "But make sure someone has a conversation with her about keeping silent."

"Very well, my lord."

* * *

Luke sat back in the library chair and admired the results of his hard work. A paper Star Destroyer. He'd spent most of the study period folding this from instructions he'd found on the HoloNet. He picked it up and aimed it at Ben's head, which was currently bent over the desk. It flew gracefully across the table and wedged itself between his friend's shoulder and ear.

"Quit fooling around, Luke," Ben said, tossing it back. "I've got to finish this history essay."

"I submitted mine this morning. I think it was the best essay I've ever written. My father explained all this stuff, and it ended up almost writing itself."

"What was your central idea? I'm taking the angle that democracy is a failed system because power is so dispersed. No single person has enough power to make any effective changes. So it fails when people disagree with each other, and people always do."

"I took a different view. I said democracy can work but only under specific circumstances. I gave examples of planets that have local successful democratic governments."

"That doesn't really say why it's a _failed_ political system, though."

"I'm thinking outside the square. I just hope Mr Kyde doesn't think it's too good for me to have written myself."

"Why? How much did your father help you?"

"He didn't write it for me. Just gave me the basic ideas."

"I don't think he'd mind. When you think about it, all these ideas come from someone else." Ben resumed writing frantically. Their teacher had been good enough to give him an extension but only until the end of the day. Because they were going to visit this charity after school, this was one of the few opportunities Ben had to finish it. Luke decided he should probably leave him to it.

"I'm going to call Lev. If Artoo and Threepio haven't shown up yet, I'll see if he'll ask the security guards to find the droids on the cameras."

Ben nodded. "Good idea."

Outside the library doors, Luke walked a short distance down the corridor until he found a place where he wouldn't be overheard. There was a window seat opposite a drinking fountain, flanked on either side by statues of the Emperor. When he sat down and entered Lev's frequency into his comlink, it went straight to the message service. He tried his alternative frequency, and someone who wasn't Lev answered.

"Hmm," Luke said, after a moment of surprised silence. "Where's Lev?"

"Lieutenant Dorany is not on duty at this moment. Can I help you with anything?"

"He's normally working now. Where is he?"

"I'm sorry—I'm not sure. I'm covering the rest of his shift this afternoon. If you really need to get in touch with him, I could try—"

Luke suddenly dropped the comlink, feeling a cold metal hand on his shoulder. He jumped up and found B-60 standing over him.

"Stars, B-60!" Luke could feel his heart thumping. "Did you have to sneak up on me?!"

"Do you honestly think I have so little work to do that I go around sneaking up on people?"

Luke glanced down at his comlink. The call had disconnected.

"Why are you making personal calls during class time, anyway?" B-60 asked. "That is a violation of school policy."

"It's a study gap," Luke said, bending down to retrieve his comlink.

"Then shouldn't you be studying?"

"Okay, okay. I'm going, Mr Study Gap Police Droid."

"For your information, I'm actually here to pass on a message. Your presence is required in the principal's office."

Luke blinked at the droid in surprise. "Who, me?"

"I am talking to you, am I not?"

"Is this some kind of practical joke? Look, I'm sorry I was late."

"Practical joke? I don't even have time to play _impractical_ jokes. They work me like a slave around here."

He was serious. Luke felt his stomach start to churn.

"What's this about?" he asked, walking behind B-60 as the droid moved back up the corridor.

"How would I know? I'm just a fetch-and-carry droid."

"Am I in trouble?"

"Probably. Considering the behavior I have witnessed today, you appear to have a low compliance factor when it comes to school rules."

Luke desperately thought back, trying to remember anything he'd done that was bad enough to result in a trip to the principal's office. There had been a late homework assignment last week ... but his teacher hadn't made an issue of it. His math grade could be improved, but he was still passing by a healthy margin. Besides, any problems of that sort were usually dealt with by their year-level academic supervisor.

Maybe he wasn't in trouble at all. Perhaps something had happened to his father ...

Luke began running, overtaking B-60. But just as he entered the administration area, Luke came to a sudden halt. He could sense someone. Someone very familiar.

"Keep moving," B-60 said, giving him a prod in the back.

Luke shook his head. It couldn't be. Panic rose in his chest.

"B-60, is my father here?"

"I cannot confirm or deny that information."

"Oh, stars! He is!"

"Go on into the office." B-60 gestured down the corridor. "Miss Silva is expecting you." He returned to his desk, leaving Luke standing frozen in the corridor.

"Are you going voluntarily, or do I have to drag you?" B-60 enquired.

Luke took a deep breath and braced himself. "I'm going." He walked down the corridor, knocked once, and then entered the principal's office. His gaze immediately fell on his father, who was standing next to a trophy display cabinet. He looked completely out of place in the comfortable room.

"What are you doing here?!" Luke demanded. This was simply against the natural order of things. What if one of the students saw him?

"I believe I am here to perform damage control." His father moved to stand beside him. "One of my many functions as your father."

"This is my school! Shouldn't you be _running_ the galaxy?!" Luke gestured out the window for added effect.

Miss Silva, sitting behind her desk, raised her eyebrows at his words, and Luke realized he wasn't winning her sympathy by shouting. He glanced from his father to the principal and forced himself to speak calmly. "What's this about?"

"Luke, please take a seat," Miss Silva said. "We need to discuss a few complaints we've been receiving about your behavior."

"What?" Luke turned away from his father. "I haven't done _anything_! Who's been complaining about me?"

"Luke, sit _down._ " His father pushed him in the direction of a seat.

"Sir, I realize you are extremely busy," the principal said, addressing his father. "So in the interests of expediency, I will quickly outline the issues concerned."

Luke sat on the edge of the chair and folded his arms. He was desperately curious to hear what these complaints were, but part of him was also dreading it. His father remained standing behind another chair, gripping the back of it.

"Yesterday morning, Luke was caught on a security camera defacing a statue of the Emperor."

Luke thought back. The breakfast bar. "I wasn't defacing it!"

His father gave him a look. "Don't interrupt."

"So I'm not even allowed to _defend_ myself? This is completely unfair!"

"You can explain yourself afterwards. Now keep quiet, or I _will_ gag you."

Luke frowned and glanced back at Miss Silva. She resumed reading.

"During yesterday's lunch break, Luke was witnessed urging a student not to wear their Imperial Pride Week badge. He threw his own on the ground and publicly declared that he had no love for the Empire. He has since refused to comply with requests to wear a badge."

Luke groaned, covering his eyes. He should have known that senior would tell on him. That's what the brochure was urging everyone to do, after all.

"Afterwards, Luke logged into a library computer and proceeded to run many HoloNet searches for anti-Imperial news sources."

Luke could only stare in shock. Since when was everything he entered into a school computer recorded? He could only thank the Force he hadn't typed in anything ruder than a few Huttese swear words.

"This morning, Luke submitted a history essay that his teacher brought to my attention. The class was asked to write on why democracy is a failed political system. Luke's essay was a sustained defense of democracy."

Luke could no longer stay silent. "He helped me write that essay!" he said, pointing across the room to his father. "What's wrong with it?"

"Is that everything?" his father asked.

"Yes. As I'm sure you understand, sir, I felt the need to bring this to your attention immediately."

"Am I being accused of being a Rebel sympathizer?" Luke stumbled over the word 'sympathizer' in his anger. "I'm not! All this is taken out of context!"

"Well, Luke, I think that is something for you to discuss with your father. Perhaps you did not intend this, but your behavior has caused others to believe that you have no loyalty to the Empire."

Luke was silent. He was remembering Ophelia's hasty warning.

"I will talk with my son alone," his father said. He remained staring at Luke, even though he was talking to the principal.

Luke knew that tone. He was in serious trouble. It wouldn't be so bad if he'd actually done something to deserve being in trouble, but this was beyond a joke. Out of everything he'd done over the years, the school called in his father over his refusal to wear a silly badge.

"Of course." Miss Silva stood up and opened a drawer in her desk. Luke didn't recognize the small object until she came around to hand it to him. "Luke, I'd like you to wear this before you return to class."

It was another badge! The temptation to throw it back and storm out of the room was nearly overwhelming. But how far would he get when his father could drag him back simply by thinking about it? Life just wasn't fair.

"I will ensure his cooperation," his father said in the same chilling tone.

The principal nodded once and left. After the doors slid closed behind her, Luke folded his arms and stood up as tall as he could.

"I'm _not_ wearing that badge!" he said, determined to have the first word.

His father didn't reply.

His silence threw Luke off balance for a moment. Perhaps his father's earlier threat had just been a show for the principal. That knowledge made him even angrier.

"Why can't you be on my side for once?! You're my _father_."

"You _insult_ my life's work with your puerile behavior and _then_ invoke family ties?" His father stepped closer. "I suggest you choose your next words carefully, young one."

Luke swallowed. His father was definitely angry. It was just the silent type of angry. "I didn't insult _anything_ ," Luke said, working hard to maintain his defiant tone.

"Then explain yourself. You can start with the statue."

"I didn't deface it," Luke repeated. "I didn't even touch the face! I just put a breakfast bar in the statue's hand." Luke paused, realizing how stupid that sounded. "I didn't want to eat it," he added.

"Your maturity knows no bounds."

"It was just a joke! I can't believe anyone would think I was a Rebel supporter because of that!"

"Perhaps it was your refusal to wear this badge?" his father suggested, gesturing at the item.

"I _was_ wearing it. Then I saw a senior trying to bully a first year into wearing one. I took mine off in protest!"

"And threw it on the ground?"

Luke shrugged. "I was making a point."

"What was your point? That you have no love for the Empire?"

"I didn't say that! What I really said was that I don't use the word love for just anything. It's a strong word."

"Tell me," his father said, waving a finger at him. "Yesterday, you asked me a question about the Emperor. Was that a result of this behavior?"

Luke gave a small nod.

"The answer I gave you was inadequate. Understand this—if the Emperor should ever suspect that you are a traitor to his Empire, the consequences are something you should fear. There are not many things worthy of your fear, my son, but that is one of them."

Luke didn't know what to say. In all honesty, he was a little scared of the Emperor. The mere thought of being in his presence made him shudder.

"You are dangerously naive," his father added in a quieter tone. "You will not be able to use youth or ignorance as an excuse for much longer. I can see that talk we had last night came too late."

"This has all been blown out of proportion," Luke said, regaining some of his confidence. "I don't see you going around wearing a stupid badge. People don't accuse _you_ of wanting to join the Rebellion."

"When you make personal sacrifices for the Empire, then you can have the privilege of making such choices for yourself. For now, you will wear the badge."

"Are you going to make me?" Luke asked, feeling his temper threaten to rise again.

"I shouldn't have to, Luke. You should be mature enough to understand that sometimes you have to let go of your pride and do as requested."

"Well, you're right that it's a matter of pride." Luke grinned at the unintentional pun.

His father waited silently. Luke stared down at the badge, wishing he'd never laid eyes on the offending object.

"If I wear it," Luke said, looking up, "will you promise never to come to my school again? Ever?"

His father didn't hesitate. "Agreed."

Luke appreciated his father's willingness to compromise. He quickly pinned the badge to his tunic, trying to ignore the small voice in his head that accused him of being a sell-out. He didn't have a choice.

"Now, I am going to read this essay you wrote. When you return home, we will discuss it at length."

 _Great_ , Luke thought. _Another lecture about the Rebellion._ It was beginning to feel as if that was all anyone ever spoke about.

"Fine," Luke said, hoping his cooperation would get rid of his father sooner. "I said I'd give Ben a ride somewhere after school, but I'll be home by 18 hundred and available for lecturing."

"Very well. I will return to my domain and leave you in yours. I will clear my schedule for 18 hundred."

Luke nodded. Perhaps his father would be in a better mood tonight. Maybe he could even ask him about Uleti. Now was definitely not the time for that. But perhaps the location of the droids was a safe enough topic. "Have you seen any sign of Artoo or Threepio yet?"

"As you pointed out earlier, I do have a galaxy to run. I do not have time to search for your droids."

"But—"

His father was already leaving the office.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Luke could barely concentrate for the rest of the afternoon. It wasn't just recovering from the shock of having his father invade his school. Or even the embarrassment of having the principal read out a list of his supposed anti-Imperial behavior. It was the feeling of paranoia now he knew the teachers would be watching him for any sign of anti-Imperialism. He found himself feeling conscious of everything he entered into his computer in case it was being recorded. He didn't feel confident answering any questions during class, lest his answers be misinterpreted.

It really didn't feel like school anymore. It felt like a lab experiment where unseen people were studying his behavior. The thought of putting up with this for the rest of his school years was utterly depressing.

Luke waited until after school before telling Ben the whole story. He hadn't wanted to risk anyone overhearing. Once they were in the privacy of his speeder, crawling along in a clogged traffic lane, Luke felt safe enough to share the details.

"Wow," Ben said after Luke finished telling the story. "Your father must have been so angry! Mine would have disowned me right then and there."

"He was at first. But he calmed down after I tried to explain. He seemed to understand that I didn't do any of this because I really hate the Empire. I guess he could sense I was telling the truth. "

"I guess those Sith Lord powers come in handy sometimes," Ben said.

"Sometimes," Luke agreed. "He still said we need to talk about my essay, though. Which means he's going to lecture me about the Rebellion again. We have an appointment for 18-hundred tonight."

"It could be a lot worse," Ben said. "He could have grounded you for the rest of the year and banned you from flying."

"Or had me arrested for being a Rebel sympathizer," Luke said. "I didn't ask him about Uleti. I figured it wasn't the right time."

"I don't think you should," Ben said. "Not after this. Forget about her."

"I can't," Luke said. "It's eating me up that she might be sitting in jail because of me."

"It's not because of you," Ben said. "It's because she's a Rebel."

"But this experience today has made me realize how easy it is for people to mistake someone for a Rebel," Luke said. "Look at who my father is! Yet now the teachers are going to be watching me for any sign of anti-Imperialism."

"They'll forget about it in a few weeks. Or else you could go around wearing five Imperial Pride badges like that other girl."

Luke took one hand off the steering controls and used it to take off the one badge he was wearing. "No thanks."

Ben grinned. "You know, Luke, I think you are a little anti-Imperial. It's not because you were raised in the Outer Rim. It's because you can't get away from it. You have to _schedule_ meetings with your own father, for star's sake. Anyone would be a little anti-government in that situation."

"Don't say that. Seriously. If the Emperor found out, he could have me secretly killed. Whatever my feelings are, I'm keeping them inside from now on."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Ben said. "You'd explode if you tried to keep all your feelings inside."

Luke glanced out the side window. There was an open-cockpit speeder beside him with two young Zabraks in the front seat. They were moving so slowly, the pair were actually playing cards with each other. "I don't have much choice," he mumbled.

They soon discovered the reason for the slow crawl. A security force field blocked the skylane at the Imperial City border, and every speeder was being stopped by a hoverbike patrol.

"What do you think they're doing?" Luke asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Breath-testing for drunk pilots?" Ben suggested.

"At this time of day? Can you grab my ID cards out of my bag? They might want to see my pilot's license."

When they reached the front of the queue, a masked traffic officer pulled up beside Luke's open window. He started to hand Luke a holo projector but then did a double take.

"How old are you?" the officer asked.

"Fifteen," Luke said.

"Really?"

"Yes," Luke said, annoyed. "I'm nearly sixteen. Do you want to see my pilot's license?"

"No, it's okay. You teenagers look younger every year. Just tell me if either of you recognize this person."

He passed through a holo of a human man wearing coveralls and a utility belt.

"No," Ben said.

"Never seen him before." Luke passed it back.

"All right. Fly on."

Luke pressed a button to raise the window and then accelerated into the now clear traffic lane.

"What was that about?" Luke asked.

"I don't know—maybe we should turn on the news."

Ben fiddled with the HoloNet terminal while Luke tried to make up for lost time.

"Nothing," Ben said after some time. "They were probably just looking for a Rebel suspect. People are getting paranoid with the media going on and on about the Rebel infiltration."

"You can say that again." The navigator made a quiet beeping noise, indicating Luke should take the next turnoff. "We're nearly there." He dived down into the buildings, which were far more tightly crammed than within the confines of Imperial City. It was some kind of corporate district as every landing pad was busy with taxis picking up suit-clad workers.

The computer directed Luke towards a large triangular structure. He circled the building a few times, spiraling down towards the unending depths. It was fun to be out of Imperial City, even if it was only in a tame corporate district.

Once they'd found a landing pad and entered the building, Ben pulled out the datapad with the address.

"They're on level 38," he said.

"What are you going to say to them?" Luke pressed the down button on the nearest elevator. They were currently on floor 283.

Ben shrugged. "I'm still figuring that out."

"Maybe we should rough you up a bit," Luke said, studying Ben as they entered the elevator. "The school uniform makes you look like the heir to a trillionaire's fortune. We want them to feel sorry for you."

Ben tried undoing a few buttons and running his hands through his hair. "How does that look?"

"Hmm. Let's just hope they're nice people."

When they stepped out on the 38th floor, Ben led the way down the corridor. Luke spotted the sign first. It was light blue with a picture of a galaxy covered by the words "Galactic Unity—Uniting Families Separated By War". There was a holo-poster beside the sign, urging people to donate. They walked around the glass divider and found an empty reception desk. The front of it was covered in pictures of families. Luke turned around and realized they also covered the wall behind.

"These must be the families they've reunited," Luke said. He fumbled around in his pocket for some loose credits. Just as he was dropping them into a collection slot, footsteps entered the main office from a room out the back. The new arrival was a tall Whiphid. His shaggy mane was braided into dreadlocks and dyed a swampy green.

"Hello, young humans," he said. "What can I do for you?"

Luke pushed Ben forward.

"Uh ... hi," Ben said, staring up. "I'm Ben, and this is my friend Luke. I'm ... I'm interested in finding my mother."

"Well, I hope we can help you." He sounded so warm and sincere, Luke immediately knew they'd come to the right place. "I'm Joonik. Do you know where your mother might be?"

"I think she might be on Vanbane," Ben said, sounding far more confident.

"Ah, I know the place well. Come on through." He beckoned to them with a furry hand.

The back room was crammed to the doorway with all kinds of things. Luke had to turn sideways to make his way between crates filled with white cubes.

"Excuse the mess," Joonik said, making his way to a computer buried under piles of datapads. "Oh—watch those eggs."

Luke bent down to inspect the white cubes. "Eggs?"

"They were dumped outside the door last night. Family Services won't take them. They even laughed when I suggested it. Apparently the usual thing is to destroy them, but I didn't have the heart to do it. Someone must have cared enough to leave them there." He sunk down into a chair that was too small for him. "Family Services will take them after they're hatched."

"What species are they?" Ben asked, shifting a pile of towels off a chair.

"I think they're going to be Irairs, but we'll wait and see. I just hope I'm keeping them at the right temperature."

Luke had no idea what an Irair was. Hopefully they didn't need too much space. He cleared off a second chair and joined Ben in front of the desk.

"Now, tell me about yourself," Joonik said, looking at Ben. "Where and when were you born? When did you last see your mother?"

"I was born on Coruscant a few months before the end of the Clone Wars," Ben said. "I never knew my mother. She left when I was a baby. I think she's on Vanbane because I recently found out that I might be half Vanbanese. I think she might have left because she had to fight in their war."

"Do you know her name?"

Ben shook his head.

"That will make it more difficult. What about your father?"

"I live with my father, but he won't tell me anything about my mother."

Luke raised an eyebrow at this. It wasn't that Ben's father wouldn't tell him. His friend was too stubborn to ask. He was starting to realize how Ben must feel whenever he did completely irrational things. Which, admittedly, had been more than once in the past.

"Hmm. That's a shame," Joonik said. "But perhaps he has a good reason?"

Ben shrugged. "There's never a good reason for not knowing anything about your mother."

Luke looked aside, finding himself thinking about his own parents. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru had never told him the truth about his father. It was terrible to think he might have lived his entire life thinking his father was dead.

"Well, our office on Vanbane can run a sample of your DNA through the system to see if they have any matches on file," Joonik said. "I'm afraid that will only be the case if she is looking for you as well."

"She might be," Ben said.

"But she knows exactly where you are," Luke said. "Right where she left you. She wouldn't be looking on Vanbane."

Ben frowned.

"We do have other ways," Joonik said. "Running notices in the local media is one. But I'm afraid there is very little left by way of local media on Vanbane. They have no HoloNet access."

"Is it one of those primitive places where people hunt their own food and live in trees?" Luke asked.

Joonik laughed so hard his dreadlocks swung in all directions. "I suppose you think no HoloNet relay means no civilization! No, they have their fair share of technology. It's just the kind of technology used for blowing people apart. There was an effort to send children off world for the last thirty years, so we do get a few people through here, trying to track down their birth parents. I don't want to discourage you, Ben, but we don't have much success."

"I have to try," Ben said, desperately.

"All right. In a month's time we have a supply ship visiting Vanbane. They can pass on your details then. I'll give you a form to fill in for the media advertisement. If you have any baby holos, that would be helpful. And a DNA sample if you wish to try that route. Although you'd need your father's permission for that."

"A month?" Ben said, surprised. "Don't they at least have an interstellar comm channel?"

"They do. Well, they did. Two months ago, the regional governor restricted it for Imperial use only. Apparently, the warring factions were using it to make deals with arms traders."

"Mail delivery?" Ben suggested.

"The last mail ship that landed there was hijacked and turned into an attack cruiser. None have been back since."

Ben hung his head.

"Don't worry, a month may seem long now, but it will pass soon enough. Now, I better get home and make sure my tribe isn't wrecking the place. Here's a form for you."

"Thanks," Ben said. But he didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"How many children do you have?" Luke asked, standing up.

"Lots," he said. "Twelve at home at the moment. All adopted from around the galaxy."

Luke grinned. He could have guessed. There was something nice about thinking he could have been adopted by someone like Joonik if his father hadn't found him. He looked like the galaxy's coolest dad.

After thanking Joonik for his time, Ben picked up the datapad and followed Luke out the door. He didn't say anything until they were back in the speeder.

"I can't wait a month. There has to be another way."

"They're not going to find your mother immediately," Luke said. "Even after they have your details. From what Joonik said, it could take a year."

"I know, but ... I can't wait a month. Now that I've started doing this, I feel like I can't wait one more day."

Luke adjusted his grip on the steering controls as he flew back into the traffic lane. Something had changed for Ben. Before, he'd implied this entire search was in order to find out what was happening to his body. Now it seemed solely about finding his mother.

"You could fly a starship, right?" Ben said suddenly.

"Of course, but ... wait, you're not thinking ...?" Luke glanced at his friend before quickly looking back at the skylane. "My father would kill me if I even _thought_ about taking one of his ships off planet. Never mind into a war zone. You heard what Joonik said—Vanbane is a hellhole."

"But if we waited until your father was off planet, he wouldn't even have to know."

"Ben! I can't believe you're even suggesting this," Luke said, frowning. "I can't see you offering to explain everything to my father if he happened to find out."

Ben rubbed his head. "You're right. I'm sorry, but ... I don't know what else to do, Luke. This is driving me crazy. I don't know something I should know, but I have no way of finding out the truth."

Luke felt awful. His friend obviously needed his help right now. Ben had helped him out of bad situations too many times to count.

"Maybe it could work if I planned it really carefully," Luke said, not without doubt.

"No, it couldn't." Ben sighed. "Even if your father went away, my father would notice if I didn't come home one night. And if the Imperial governor isn't letting comlink calls into Vanbane, he isn't going to let a teenager land there. It's probably under a blockade."

Luke didn't reply. He was desperately trying to think of another way. Crazy plans were usually his specialty, but with everything else that had been cramming his mind lately—Artoo and Threepio's disappearance, Uleti's possible arrest, and his status as an anti-Imperial suspect—he simply didn't have the spare brain capacity to help his friend.

"Maybe I'll try snooping around in my father's room again," Ben said. "He's going out for dinner tonight. He didn't say, but I'm guessing it's a date with his new girlfriend."

"Good luck," Luke said. "I'd help you, but I have another lecture on the Rebellion to attend."

He wasn't looking forward to it.

* * *

Having been forced to reschedule one important meeting to visit Luke's school, Vader was annoyed to have to do so again in order to attend his 18-hundred conversation with his son. Even more so when he found Luke had not yet returned home. His son was no doubt at an arcade somewhere wasting time.

Just as Vader was about to try his comlink, Luke burst in through the doors and skidded to a halt at the bottom of the steps leading to the meditation chamber. Vader expected some apology for his lateness, but instead Luke started backing away.

"You're obviously really busy. So let's save this for another time. Have a good night."

Vader raised his left hand, palm out, and held Luke in place with the Force.

Luke squirmed against his grip but quickly realized it was futile. He stood still, slightly slouched, and watched warily as Vader stood up and stepped out of the meditation chamber. He walked slowly down the steps and stood in front of Luke, staring down at his son.

"Um ... did you read the essay?" Luke mumbled.

"Yes," Vader said. "The structure had some problems, and you rambled from time to time, but it was a reasonable effort. Perhaps if you had concentrated a little more on why a galactic democracy could not work, instead of why the democracy on Naboo does, it would have been received more favorably."

"I doubt it," Luke said, sounding dejected. "I'm useless at writing about political topics."

"I was more concerned about this," Vader said, handing Luke a datapad.

Luke appeared curious as he accepted it. As soon as he began to read the text, his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "My HoloNet search log?" There was a brief expression of fear in Luke's eyes as he read further down the list. It was gone a moment later, but Vader had already seen it.

"Who told you about Commander Neyor?" Vader asked. Getting straight to the point was always best.

Luke shrugged. "Just someone at school. Did you really kill him?"

" _Who_ told you, Luke? I want a name."

"Don't talk to me like you're interrogating a Rebel!" Luke said, taking a step back. "If I tell you, you'll probably have them arrested and thrown in jail!"

Vader paused. It was a little too close to the Uleti situation to be a coincidence. Come to think of it, Luke had not asked him again about the mine. Perhaps he knew more than he realized.

"Why do you think I would do that?" Vader asked.

Luke looked aside. Vader could sense he was struggling with something. Finally, he met his gaze and spoke in a tone of accusation.

"Isn't that what you did to Uleti?"

"The girl who gave you the flyer?" Vader said. "She is not in jail."

It _was_ the truth. As of this afternoon.

Luke frowned slightly. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Did you find out about the mine?"

"The mine on Vanbane is not what we are discussing. I want to know who told you about Commander Neyor."

"Will you promise they won't be arrested and thrown in jail?" Luke asked.

"Very well."

Luke nodded in acceptance. "It was Ophelia Halifax. Commander Neyor was her neighbor."

"I see." Vader had known this might become an issue sooner or later. "Was she upset?"

"This is Ophelia we're talking about," Luke said, raising an eyebrow. "She's just about as ruthless as you. The only reason she mentioned it to me was she was trying to make a point about something else."

"A point about what?"

"It was after I took off my badge. She said now wasn't the time to say anything that could be seen as anti-Imperial because something big was happening with the Rebels." Luke hesitated. "Was she right?"

"Was she the one who warned you about the Emperor?"

Luke nodded. The knowledge almost made Vader regret being responsible for the death of the girl's acquaintance. Commander Neyor was not incompetent. He had simply been used to make an example. But the man was killed on the Emperor's orders, and he could not have refused.

It was a pity Luke did not spend more time with politically savvy young people. Ben was certainly not as naive as Luke, but he was clearly too spineless to challenge Luke into changing his behavior. It was more likely that Luke would lead Ben astray.

"Why did you kill the guy, anyway?" Luke asked. "How can you just take someone's life away? I feel cold just thinking about it."

"Then I suggest you don't think about it," Vader said. "If you cannot accept the reality of running a galaxy, then don't go looking for information that doesn't concern you."

"Running a galaxy doesn't have to involve killing people!"

"Even when killing someone may save others? That is how life works, Luke. Some people must die so the greater community can live in peace. You will understand when you have responsibilities towards the galaxy."

Luke rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. He then spoke louder. "Talking about my future ... I'm thinking about quitting school."

Vader was momentarily at a loss for words. Luke was serious.

"You can _quit school_ after you graduate. Why would you want to leave early? Your academic performance is above average. I thought you enjoyed your education?"

"That was before it turned into a lab experiment where the teachers make reports to the principal about everything I do," Luke said, waving his arms dramatically.

"Then perhaps you shouldn't deface statues and throw badges on the floor," Vader suggested. "I have no sympathy."

"You never do." Luke sighed. "Can I go now? I want to keep searching for Artoo and Threepio."

"I am leaving Coruscant tomorrow," Vader said. "I want your assurance that I do not have to spend my time away worrying about you."

"Worry about me?" Luke said, sounding bemused. "Why? What do you think I'm going to do?"

"With you, there is no point trying to guess."

"How can I say that you have nothing to worry about when I don't know why you're worried?" Luke stared up at him, narrowing his blue eyes. "Is this about what happened today?"

"It is related, yes."

"You think I'm going to join the Rebellion, don't you?"

"Of course not," Vader said. He paused for a few seconds. "Would you?" he added.

"Oh, sure! Where do I sign up?"

"This is serious, Luke."

"No, it's stupid. Why do you think I'd join the Rebellion? That's ridiculous! You're worse than my history teacher."

Vader's mind sifted through all the reasons. There was Luke and the Emperor's mutual dislike of each other that could turn into something far more dangerous. The Rebellion would be waiting to recruit Luke the moment they saw an opportunity. His potential power in the Force made him a desirable asset, and his easily manipulated idealism was something any Rebel could quickly convert to their cause.

But, most of all, it was the knowledge their relationship was going to last only as long as Luke's naivety held out. And it was already starting to show cracks.

How much bigger would that crack grow when Luke learned just what had become of Threepio?

"I can't believe you think the Rebellion would even want me," Luke continued. "I am _your_ son, remember."

 _That's half of the problem_ , Vader thought. Those idealistic Skywalker genes. The other half of the problem was the idealistic Naberrie genes. Perhaps that was the half he should be more worried about.

"Very well," Vader said. "I will be available by comlink if you should experience any further problems at school."

"Where are you going? Is it a war?"

"My destination is a secret."

"When are you coming back?"

"It depends," Vader said. "It may be an extended length of time." He was hoping it would be. He had a feeling as soon as he left Coruscant, Artoo would reappear. With any luck, the droid would then tell Luke just what had become of Threepio and save him from having to deal with the brunt of Luke's grief. By the time he returned, his son would be more willing to listen to reason on the matter.

"So you won't be here this weekend?" Luke said.

"No. What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing," Luke said. "Is it all right if I stay over at Ben's?"

"As long as you are not defacing statues, you can spend the weekend on Tatooine for all I care," Vader said. He waved Luke out. "Go and eat something. I can sense you are hungry."

Luke nodded and left the room as quickly as he'd arrived.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

Luke was still yawning when he entered the palace security office, at 0800 the following morning. He'd set his alarm an hour earlier so he'd have time to make this visit. Commander Julius was the only one there, and her desk was piled high with datapads.

"Hey, Cupcake," she said, as he came in.

"Where's Lieutenant Hicks?" Luke said, taking a handful of candy from the bowl on his empty desk.

"Don't talk to me about Hicks. Called in sick half an hour ago, giving me ten minutes to get here on time to cover his shift."

"I think Lev is sick too," Luke said, taking a seat in front of her desk. "He wasn't working yesterday afternoon when I tried to call him."

"They're probably just watching nunaball in their pyjamas while drinking beer, if I know anything," Commander Julius said, picking up one of the datapads and scrolling through it. "How can I help you this morning?"

"I was wondering if you have access to the security cameras in my father's hangar bay," Luke said. "I tried to hack the recordings yesterday but it kept wanting a password."

She put down the datapad and gave him a look. "You tried to do _what_?"

"Then I thought I should come down here and ask the professionals," Luke said, smiling.

"Good idea." She brought up a screen on her computer and said, "What day and time are you looking for?"

"I don't know. I'm trying to find my droids. They've been missing for three days now and I'm getting really worried. I just need to know the last time they appeared on the cameras."

"You're not talking about that astromech droid and his golden friend who never shuts up, are you?"

Luke frowned. "They're my friends."

She made a sound that was a cross between a sigh and a groan. "I'll see what I can do for you, Cupcake. But I've got a lot of work to catch up on, so it might have to wait for later today."

"Thank you. As soon as you find anything, could you please send it to my message inbox?"

"Will do."

"Can I bring you a cup of caf?"

She smiled then. "That would be nice. Double strength."

The security office had one of the best caf machines in the palace, so Luke took advantage of it to make himself a takeaway one as well. He still had a bit of time before he had to leave for school, and he briefly considered going to find his father. They hadn't parted on the best terms last night and if he was leaving this afternoon, he would like to say goodbye.

But a quick look at his schedule showed he was in military briefings until 0900. He'd have to leave a message on his comlink.

Luke turned back down the corridor, heading for the hangar bay. He was still a little early for school, but there was no point stalling. It was time to go and face another day of Imperial Pride Week. The only thing that kept him moving was the knowledge that tomorrow was the weekend.

* * *

Admiral Wern was concerned about the plan. Vader could not blame him—it would be the admiral's life on the line if any mistakes were made, and a plan like this left many opportunities for mistakes.

Their double agent had baited the trap yesterday in the form of delivering false information to the Rebel leaders. The Rebels had been told a vital Imperial base was hidden in the canyons on Hanacrow II.

"The fleet is now in the Hanacrow system, my lord," the admiral said. The holo of Admiral Wern was flickering every few seconds due to interstellar interference. "We are hiding in the sensor shadow of a gas giant." He stood up a little straighter. "This system has more activity than previous reconnaissance reports led us to believe. I do not know how long we can continue to escape detection."

"That system was scouted three days ago," Vader said, annoyed. "What has changed?"

"Hanacrow II is surrounded by a wide planetary ring made of floating Clone Wars scrap."

"I am aware." That was mentioned in the initial reconnaissance report. It wasn't uncommon for some planets to still carry scars from that era.

"They appear to have started selling the scrap to outsiders. There has been a recent influx of ships from the nearby Vanbane system."

Vanbane. The name of that planet was starting to grate.

Vader was about to demand to know why he wasn't briefed on the situation earlier, but the answer to that particular question was something he already knew. He had delayed this conversation with the admiral in order to deal with Luke's behavior at school yesterday. He _knew_ that particular indiscretion would come back to haunt him.

"There is a risk of Vanbane trade ships spotting our fleet in the sensor shadow," the admiral said.

"A risk we will take," Vader replied. "We have spy confirmation the Rebels are planning to make an attack run on Hanacrow II during the next two days. I am on schedule to join you in seven hours."

"We are ready for them, sir."

"Make sure your men remain at constant alert. The Rebels will be wary of a trap."

Vader disconnected the call, feeling positive in spite of the admiral's concerns. They had purposely selected Hanacrow, as it was only a few lightyears from Vanbane. If the Rebels should prove more intelligent than they gave them credit for, the Empire would have both their bases covered. The starfleet would be ready to jump through hyperspace and defend the mine on Vanbane if needed.

If this plan succeeded, it could be a fatal wound for the Rebellion. With any luck, the Rebellion would send their best pilots into battle ... and find an entire starfleet waiting for them. The thought of picking off a few Rebel pilots in a prototype TIE was very appealing. It had been too long since he'd had the opportunity.

* * *

Luke pressed the doorcom outside Ben's apartment and heard a distant chiming sound in response. Barely three seconds later, the door slid open and Ben appeared on the other side. He was already dressed in his school uniform.

"Hi, Luke! You're early. Come on in." He stepped back from the doorway. "I was just eating breakfast. Help yourself to some food."

Luke stepped in and walked immediately over to the kitchen counter.

"I got up early to visit the palace security office," Luke said, pouring himself a bowl of fruit cereal. "Commander Julius said she'd see if she could find the last appearance of my droids on the security cameras. Both Lev and Hicks are off sick. It's hard to imagine Lev taking time off. He's like a machine."

"Maybe that's why he's sick," Ben said, sitting down on the couch. "Overwork. Well, I have some great news."

"Really?" Luke said, looking up. "You found something?"

"My father is going away for the weekend. His _girlfriend_ —" Ben said the word girlfriend like it was poisonous, "—invited him to her family's private island on Meluvu. They leave tonight."

"My father's leaving this afternoon as well," Luke said. "It sounds like he won't be back for a while. I told him I'd be here over the weekend."

"Even better," Ben said, grinning. "Guess what? Remember my cousin Kavig?"

"No," Luke said. He was sure he'd never met anyone named Kavig, Ben's cousin or not.

"The one who works for a mail company tracking down broken mail droids? Anyway, he has agreed to fly me to Vanbane. You'll come too, right?"

Luke opened his eyes wide. "Are you serious? Why did he agree to this?"

Ben shrugged. "He said I was crazy when I first asked him. Then two hours later he called back and said he'd pick me up tomorrow morning. I guess he had a change of heart."

Luke started munching on his cereal, thinking over the situation. His father would be very angry if he found out he'd left Coruscant without his permission. But there was little chance of him finding out. He already thought he'd be spending the weekend at Ben's.

There was no question in his mind that he had to go. Ben would be over his head without him.

"Okay," Luke said finally. "I'll be here tomorrow morning. I'll bring my droids if I find them."

"Thanks, Luke. It'll be fun. A joyride across the galaxy."

"I just wish we were going somewhere more fun than Vanbane. Hey, maybe we can convince your cousin to make a stop at Hologram Funworld on the way back? If we're going offplanet we might as well make the most of it."

"Nice idea, but I think we should get back here as soon as possible," Ben said. "My father might call to check up on things. If he found out about this, we'd both be dead."

"If _my_ father found out, we'd be dead twice over," Luke said. "All right, no stops."

"We better get going," Ben said, standing up. "If we're late again today, B-60 will be the one to kill us twice over."

Luke couldn't argue with that. He reached out to take Ben's breakfast plate from his friend with the intention of dumping it in the cleaning unit beside him. As he did so, Ben's sleeve slipped down his arm, and Luke caught sight of something blue on Ben's wrist.

"Stars. Is that the pattern?"

Ben quickly rolled his sleeve back. He nodded once.

"How far has it spread?"

"There's nothing I can do about it," Ben said. "So there's no point worrying. Come on, let's go."

Luke hesitated, feeling a nagging doubt enter his mind. What if one of the other students saw Ben's growing skin pattern? Or worse, the teachers?

"You don't want them accusing you of being a traitor because you don't show up to class on time," Ben added with a grin.

Ben had a point. Luke sighed and moved for the door.

* * *

Things went well at school until after lunch when history class rolled around. The other teachers hadn't treated Luke any differently from normal, leading him to think they hadn't been told about the principal's meeting with his father. But as soon as Mr Kyde walked into their history class, he made his way over to Luke's terminal.

"Ah, Luke. Can I have a brief word?"

Ben gave Luke a look with a slightly raised eyebrow. Luke only sighed and stood up to accompany his history teacher. He was led through into the adjacent storage room and Mr Kyde closed the door behind him.

Luke fidgeted with a loose thread on his tunic, concerned he was about to be lectured once again. He noticed Mr Kyde was wearing an Imperial Pride badge himself. Luke hadn't seen any students without one since yesterday. He'd been careful to wear his in a place where it was easily seen.

"Luke," his teacher said, meeting his gaze, "I'm sorry about what happened. I only mentioned your essay to Miss Silva in passing. I did not realize what it was going to lead to. I had planned to discuss it with you myself." He paused.

Luke was silent, too surprised to say anything.

"I hope you didn't get in serious trouble with your father," his teacher added.

Luke shrugged. "We're always arguing over something. I'm used to it. Besides, he wasn't that angry. Not by his standards, anyway."

Mr Kyde looked relieved. It was odd to think he'd actually been _worried_ about him.

"I re-read your essay last night. In my initial shock, I think I missed a few things that only became clear to me on my second reading. There were a few issues with the structure, but otherwise it was well-written and you provided examples to support all your points."

Luke glowed inside with his teacher's praise. He'd been proud of that essay. It was good that someone appreciated something about it.

"I would have said it was the best essay I've read all year," Mr Kyde said, "if it wasn't for the subject matter. Luke ... there is a time to challenge the status quo and a time to enforce it. This is a time to enforce it. If the Rebellion has its way, the galaxy could fall into another civil war. Do you understand what that would mean?"

"It was just an essay," Luke said. "I wasn't trying to start a galactic war."

"I know. But an essay is a collection of words and words are powerful. Especially when they come from powerful people."

It took Luke a moment to realize his teacher was referring to him.

"I'm not powerful," Luke said. "You're getting me mixed up with my father. I'm just a teenager."

"You won't always be, Luke. You won't always be."

"As soon as I graduate, I'll never be writing another essay again," Luke said. "So everything will work out fine."

"Maybe so," Mr Kyde said, grinning. "All right. I'll try and make the next essay topic less controversial."

"Or you could always give us a break from essays for a while," Luke suggested.

His teacher gestured for Luke to leave the storage room first. "Not likely."

"It was worth a shot." But even if he hadn't saved himself from more history homework, the conversation had made him feel better. Ben looked up with concern when Luke took a seat beside him.

"Was he chewing you out over the essay?"

Luke shook his head. "No. He wanted to apologize for getting me in trouble. He didn't realize the principal was going to tell my father."

Ben grinned. "He probably had all these visions in his head of the horrible ways your father would torture you."

"Having him come to the school was torture enough," Luke said, logging into his computer. "I was lucky that it wasn't lunchtime when the students were everywhere."

"My father came to my junior school once," Ben said, covering his eyes with the shame of the memory. "I'd forgotten to take my science project. He saw it sitting on the table and decided he'd do me a favor by coming to the school to drop it off."

"Your father has nothing on mine when it comes to being embarrassing. I've never heard him start talking about tremors in the Force."

"By the way, your comlink started beeping while you were talking to Mr Kyde."

"What?!" Luke dived into his school pack to retrieve it. "It could have been Commander Julius! You should have answered it!"

"No comlinks in class," Ben said, glancing nervously towards Mr Kyde's desk.

Luke felt his hand clasp around his comlink and pulled it out of his bag. A light flashed on the front. "Good, she left a message." He started it playing immediately, much to Ben's discomfort.

"Luke, Mr Kyde is staring at you," he mumbled.

Luke didn't reply. He listened to the message once. Then he listened to it again.

"Are you with us, Luke?" Mr Kyde called.

Luke responded by jumping up and running out of the classroom.

* * *

Vader was checking the right forward laser mount on his Eta-2 when he felt an unexpected tremor in the Force. Instinctively, he turned to face the hangar entrance, though he wasn't consciously aware of the reason why. Ten seconds later, Luke's speeder came roaring overhead and made a very hard landing with the floor. His son jumped out and ran over like he was being pursued by the Emperor himself.

"What is it?!" Vader asked, sensing a wave of Luke's distress.

Luke came to a halt in front of him and slumped down with his hands on his knees to regain his breath.

Vader reached out, intending to use the Force to check Luke for injuries, but his son reared back before he could touch him. There was anger in his eyes.

"Where ... is ... Threepio?!" he gasped.

Vader hesitated before replying. It seemed his time had run out on the little matter of the droids.

"Luke, I am about to leave. I do not have time to discuss this now."

"You lied to me!" Luke said, pointing at his chest. "You know where Threepio is! That was your ship he left on! And where's Artoo?! Someone deleted the security recording from the night he disappeared!"

"You should be at school."

"I don't care about school! I want my droids back!" Luke became more distressed when Vader didn't reply. "What did you do with them?!"

"I do not know where your droids are," Vader said. "Yelling at me will not bring them back, so I suggest you find something more productive to do with your time."

"I don't believe you!" Luke said, his voice shaking. "How can I believe anything you say? You lied to me about Uleti. I bet you had her arrested, killed, and tortured!"

"It would have been difficult to have done so in that order."

"Where's Lev?" Luke asked. "Is he really sick? Or did you kill him too? What about Lieutenant Hicks?"

"Who is Lev?" Vader asked, wondering why he was allowing himself to be drawn into this conversation.

"Did you kill the droids as well?" Luke said, his eyes filling with tears. "Did you lose your temper and kill Artoo and Threepio?"

"A droid is an inanimate machine. It cannot be killed. Now, calm yourself. There is no need to—"

"You're an evil _monster!_ "

"To think it only took you three years to notice," Vader said. "Regardless, I did not—"

"I can never forgive you," Luke said. " _Never_."

He then turned and ran back to his speeder. Vader instinctively took a step towards the vehicle, concerned about his son flying when he was so wound up. But it was soon clear there was nothing he could do. The engines flared, and his son was gone.

Vader sucked in a slow breath, feeling his own mood sink to rock bottom. He was now late for his scheduled departure. If only Luke realized the far-reaching consequences of his behavior. Unfortunately, that would require some perspective—something Luke was determined not to obtain.

* * *

Luke barely slept that night. He was too frightened to go and ask Commander Julius if she was sure about Lev being sick. Would she even tell him the truth? It seemed unbelievable to imagine his father really had killed him, but the idea wouldn't leave Luke's mind. Did he really know what his father was capable of?

Ben had tried calling his comlink several times, but Luke couldn't bring himself to talk about it. He'd spent yesterday afternoon doing nothing but pacing up and down in his bedroom, feeling like he was going to explode with sheer anger.

It was early in the morning when he woke up. Far earlier than he normally rose, especially on a weekend, but there seemed no point to staying in bed. When his eyes were closed, there was nothing to think about but his droids lying in pieces or frozen in space.

An hour later, Luke arrived outside Ben's apartment. His friend took a good five minutes to answer the door.

"Luke," he said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What happened to you? When you ran off yesterday, I thought you weren't coming."

"Of course I'm coming," Luke said, walking into the lounge and throwing his pack on the couch. "I can't wait to get off this stinking planet. I may never come back."

"What did he do?" Ben asked, going to make himself a hot drink.

"I don't want to talk about it," Luke said, clenching his fists. "When is your cousin going to pick us up?"

Ben stared at a wall monitor. "He said around oh-eight-hundred. Stars, I better get ready. Help yourself to some food."

Luke wasn't hungry. While his friend used the refresher, he continued to pace up and down in Ben's lounge, trying to focus his thoughts on Vanbane. He was brought to a halt when his friend returned.

"Is that camouflage gear?" Luke said, smirking. He'd dressed in simple black.

"It's a warzone, isn't it?" Ben said, pulling a green poncho over his head. "I don't want to draw attention to myself."

"We're humans, Ben. We're going to stand out no matter what."

"Half-human at least," Ben said, pulling up the sleeve on his left arm to show the hexagonal pattern.

"I hope we find some answers about that," Luke said. "Are you scared?"

Ben nodded. "Not so much about the pattern. I'm used to it now. I'm just worried there might be more changes to come."

Luke didn't think he'd ever get used to it if his body started producing something like that. Although, he'd thought he'd never get used to having an artificial hand, but he didn't even think about it most days.

The two of them ended up sitting in silence while they waited for Ben's cousin. Ben kept staring at the chronometer and became fidgety as time went on.

"I hope he hasn't changed his mind," Ben said.

"Don't worry," Luke said. "I'm sure he'll be here any—"

The doorcom chimed, causing both of them to stand up. Ben ran over to the front door and opened it without checking the security monitor. At first, Luke thought the new arrival must be someone selling junk or looking for a different apartment, as he looked way too cool to be Ben's cousin. His hair was carefully spiked and molded with gel, and his eyes were completely hidden behind a pair of black eye shades. He stood casually with his hands in the pockets of his padded jacket.

"Hi, Ben the Brain," he said, grinning. "Stars, you've grown a whole head-length since I last saw you. Ready to go?"

"Thanks so much for this, Kavig," Ben said, walking back to grab his pack. "I'll owe you forever. This is my friend, Luke. He's coming too."

"Hope you don't get space sickness, Luke," Kavig said, glancing in his direction. "The company just replaced the upholstery in my ship."

"I never get space sick," Luke said, eager to impress Kavig. "I'm a pilot too. I can fly _any_ ship. What kind of ship do you have?"

"A very expensive one," Kavig said, turning back down the corridor as they left the apartment.

"What kind of hyperdrive?" Luke prompted, following behind.

"I don't know. A fast one? It can do point three past light speed."

Luke debated with himself whether he should ask Kavig if he could have a turn at the controls. It was probably best to leave it for a short while. Maybe once they were in hyperspace.

When they stepped out onto the landing pad, Luke saw what Kavig meant about expensive. It was covered with a bronze finish and shaped like a flat triangle. It would have been a very beautiful ship if it wasn't for the ugly metal plating slapped onto the side in a haphazard way. Luke fingered a piece of it.

"Don't touch those," Kavig said. "They're covering all the company logos."

"Does your company know you're making this flight?" Ben asked. "I didn't want you to risk your job."

"They know," Kavig said. "I'll explain once we're on board."

Kavig walked up the boarding ramp. Luke started to follow him, but Ben pulled him back.

"Hey, Luke," he whispered. "I forgot to tell you. Kavig doesn't know about your father."

"Why not?"

Ben frowned, and Luke realized that was a stupid question.

"Okay," Luke said. "I won't mention it."

"Don't mention that your father owns lots of ships," Ben said. "Or he might catch on. He's smart."

"While we're still young!" Kavig called.

"What's the hurry?" Ben said, walking ahead of Luke up the ramp.

Luke paused for a moment to admire the interior. The cockpit and the passenger lounge were joined together into one large space. There were four cushy couches, but he moved quickly past them to grab the co-pilot's seat. Unfortunately, Ben was already wise to his plan and beat him to it.

"We're running a little behind schedule," Kavig said. "I hope you're not planning to spend too long at this charity because I have to meet someone at 17-hundred."

"17-hundred? There's no way we'll have finished on Vanbane by 17-hundred," Ben said.

"I know. The person I'm meeting is on Vanbane."

"Who do you know on Vanbane?"

Kavig closed the hatch and revved up the engine. Luke quickly sat down in the nearest passenger couch and buckled himself in.

"Remember how I said no the first time you asked me to take you to Vanbane?" Kavig said.

"And practically hung up on me, yeah, I remember," Ben said.

"Well, after that, I was still laughing over the fact you'd even asked me, and my boss asked me what was so funny. So I told him about Vanbane."

"You told your _boss_?" Ben said, surprised.

"Then he asks me to come into his office for a moment. Turns out there's a bundle of credits to be made making deliveries to Vanbane. He had the right contacts; I had the convenient cover excuse if we should strike an Imperial inspection force. So we're splitting the earnings 50-50. I could almost retire on this deal."

"Delivering _what_ , exactly?" Ben asked.

Luke had been wondering the same thing.

"I don't know," Kavig said. "The crates are sealed tight. It doesn't matter."

"What if it's drugs or something?" Ben said nervously.

"It's too heavy for that," Kavig said.

"Weapons," Luke and Ben said at the same time.

Kavig shrugged.

"This is so wrong," Ben said. "Delivering weapons to a wartorn planet? They'll use them to blast each other into spacedust."

Luke was glad Ben had been the one to say this. He didn't want to jeopardize his chances at a turn at the controls.

Kavig grinned at Ben. "So, Mr Right and Wrong, you've decided to tell your father you're taking this little trip?"

"That's on a whole different level to delivering weapons to people. What if the navy catches you?"

"The Empire doesn't care if there's a war on Vanbane. It doesn't have any valuable resources, and it's not on any trade routes. The governor of that region spends all his time on Coruscant sipping expensive wine."

"They do have a mine there," Luke said.

"If you're really uncomfortable with this, it's not too late to turn around," Kavig said, glancing at Ben.

Ben sighed. "This is the only chance I'm going to get. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"It's just a simple trade," Kavig said. "Hundreds of people do it every week. If I wasn't delivering this stuff, someone else would be." He pulled the hyperspace lever, and the stars streaked into lines of blue light. Luke felt a familiar rush of excitement.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Vader stood before the viewing windows at the front of the bridge, clasping his hands together behind his back. The bow of the Star Destroyer stretched out below him, pointed away from the planet and towards the depths of space. He should be seeking knowledge from the Force that would help bring victory in the coming battle. Instead, he was thinking about Luke.

His son had an irritating way of completely dominating his thoughts. After three years of fatherhood, he should have learned to switch off his insecurities and stop berating himself over every parenting mistake. It was true he should have told Luke about Threepio at the first opportunity, instead of letting this drag on all week. But it was hardly the end of the galaxy.

Luke would probably refuse to speak to him for a while. It wouldn't be the first time. This wasn't enough to drive his son to run away and join the Rebellion.

Vader started to clench his hands together. There were worse possibilities than joining the Rebellion. What if the Emperor noticed things were not on good terms between father and son? As was his nature, he would exploit the situation. He could secretly train Luke to become his new apprentice.

For a moment, Vader had a nightmarish vision of staring up at his son, waiting for him to strike the death blow. His final thought would be the knowledge this all started with two lost droids.

The idea was ridiculous. Yet it disturbed him right to the core.

"Lord Vader."

Vader turned to face the admiral, grateful for the interruption.

"The scout has returned from Hanacrow IV. Base sensors show a freighter made a sensor sweep of the area. The registration on the ship was forged."

"The Rebellion?"

"It seems likely. This could mean their attack is imminent."

Vader could only hope. If he didn't have the opportunity to release his pent up frustration on some Rebels, he was going to end up taking it out on the crew.

"Are Vanbane trade ships still present?"

The admiral nodded. "Yes, sir. I am curious as to what they do with all this scrap. They do not buy weapons."

"Apparently the Vanbane Liberation Force is attempting to build battle droids," Vader said. "This may be where they are sourcing material." An image of Threepio intruded into his thoughts, and Vader pushed it aside in annoyance. There was nothing he could do about it now. Not until the Rebels had been dealt with.

"I suppose they are running out of organic soldiers," the admiral said in a dry tone.

"The sooner they do that, the better for all concerned," Vader said, turning back to survey the stars.

* * *

Ben had relinquished the co-pilot's seat an hour into hyperspace. He was now lying flat across one of the couches, his eyes hidden under his sleeve. Luke was surprised he didn't feel tired himself, considering his bad night. The excitement of their little adventure was growing by the minute.

"I like your eye shades," Luke said, glancing at Kavig. He was hoping flattery might get him a turn at the controls once they reverted from hyperspace.

"Thanks," Kavig said.

"I never find sunlight too bright," Luke said. "I grew up on a planet with two suns, so I think my eyes are used to it."

"I have a vision defect," Kavig explained. "I have to wear mine all the time."

"Oh," Luke said, feeling a little stupid. "It's great you can still be a pilot. I want to be a pilot."

"It wasn't my first choice of career," Kavig said, leaning back in the pilot's seat. "Or my second, to be honest. But it pays the bills."

"What was your first choice?"

Kavig gave him a wry smile. "Don't laugh. I wanted to be a political strategist."

Luke managed to stifle a laugh, but he couldn't help grinning. Kavig was nothing like any of the politicians he had met. And he'd met a fair few.

"I could have been," Kavig said. "After high school, I was accepted at the First University of Coruscant. I was the ninth ranked student in the political science faculty. Before I dropped out."

"Why did you drop out?" It seemed Kavig did have something in common with Ben if he was smart enough to be accepted at the most prestigious university on Coruscant.

Kavig sighed. "I started wondering if maybe the Rebellion actually had a point. That's when I knew it was time to get out while I still could. One accidental slip, and I could have found myself being interrogated before the faculty board. The Empire keeps a very close eye on the universities."

"An accidental slip?" Luke said. "Like writing an essay that someone could take the wrong way?"

"I wasn't that stupid. But if people start to suspect you, they'll read anything into everything you say."

"I know what you mean," Luke said. "You should see what it's like at my high school. I refused to wear an Imperial Pride Badge, and the next day the principal is meeting with my father. I was accused of being a Rebel sympathizer."

"It could have been a lot worse," Kavig said. "At some schools in Imperial City, they'd have called in the stormtroopers. Just to scare you into submission."

Luke grinned to himself. Little did Kavig know his father was far scarier than any stormtrooper.

"I'd never live there again," Kavig said. "Coruscant takes itself too seriously."

"You're right," Luke said. He'd never heard someone put it like that, but it was true. "I'm not a Rebel sympathizer ... I don't want another galactic war. But I do wish everyone was allowed to say what they thought. I don't see why criticizing the Empire means you're on the same side as the Rebellion."

"But that's exactly what the Rebellion is fighting for," Kavig said. "Individual freedom. The only difference between us and the Rebels is that we're not willing to arm ourselves and go to war over it."

"But don't they ... aren't they fighting because they want anarchy?"

"Anarchy is absolute individual freedom," Kavig said. "A galaxy in which everyone was allowed to do and say exactly as they wanted. It usually results in criminals running the show."

"Like Tatooine," Luke said. "Where I grew up."

"The Empire is at the opposite end of the scale. Individual freedom is outweighed by the needs of the greater community. It's considered acceptable to sacrifice individual rights ... even individual lives, as long as it benefits the community. That's why you cannot write an essay criticizing the Empire."

"There's got to be a middle ground," Luke said.

"Exactly," Kavig said, slamming his hand on the controls. "That's what the Rebellion is fighting for, Luke. The middle ground. When individual freedom is only limited when it infringes on another's personal liberties, then the community will flourish."

"You didn't get him started on politics, did you?" came a voice from the back of the ship. The sound of Kavig banging the controls had obviously woken up Ben. "He'll never shut up now."

"Quiet, you," Kavig said. "This ship has an airlock."

"You know, I think even I'm starting to understand politics now," Luke said. "Maybe you did miss your calling."

"No, I didn't. I've long since realized it's all pointless. The Empire is here to stay, and there's nothing anyone can do about it. The Rebels, while their cause is noble, are fighting a war they cannot win."

"How long until reversion?" Ben said, rubbing his eyes.

"Not long," Kavig said, glancing at the scopes.

Ben wandered off towards the refresher.

"I really do admire what Palpatine's achieved, though," Kavig continued. "He went from a lone senator among thousands to ruling the entire galaxy. And with Vader beside him, no one would dare challenge his rule. He's set himself up for as long as he cares to live."

Kavig reached up to flick a pre-reversion switch.

"Maybe that's another reason why I dropped out. I was starting to admire Palpatine a little too much."

"That would be a very good reason to quit," Luke said, feeling more than a little disturbed.

Ben returned to the cockpit just as they dropped out of hyperspace. Luke blinked in surprise when he saw the planet that filled the window.

"That's Vanbane?"

Kavig nodded. "Not the prettiest planet in the galaxy."

"You can say that again," Ben said, leaning between front seats. "It looks like a waste dump!"

Kavig weaved around the burned out hull of a snub fighter. "Where are those coordinates?"

"Here." Ben plugged a datachip into the nav computer. "Are we going to need gas masks? The air looks brown."

"The HoloNet said it had a standard nitrogen-oxygen atmosphere," Kavig said, frowning at the view. "Unless it's changed."

"You can go outside first," Luke said to Ben. Ben made a face like he was breathing the brown air right now.

"Hmmm," Kavig said. "We're being scanned."

"By who?"

"An Imperial corvette," Kavig said, pointing at the radar. "They're hailing!"

Luke held his breath. Ben gripped the back of the co-pilot's seat.

Kavig opened a comm channel. The bored tone of an officer crackled out of the speakers.

"Freighter _Hunter_ , please state your business in this system."

"I'm visiting a charity on the surface," Kavig said. "Galactic Unity."

There was a brief pause, and the comlink crackled again. "Please proceed."

Luke released his breath. Kavig reached up to close the comm channel.

"Odd," he said. "You'd think they would board to inspect the cargo hold if they were trying to secure this system."

"Don't say that," Ben said. "I don't want to end up in prison because you're carrying illegal weapons."

"I don't even know if those crates are weapons," Kavig said. "And who says they're illegal?"

The ship accelerated towards the planet, weaving around various pieces of scrap metal floating in the upper atmosphere. Luke started fingering the co-pilot's controls, feeling the piloting itch return. Kavig always seemed to react to the obstacles just a fraction too slow. It wasn't a surprise to Luke when some of them started bouncing off the ship's shields, causing mini explosions around them.

"It's like flying in a hail storm," Kavig said.

"What's a hail storm?" Luke asked. "Look out!"

Kavig swerved just in time to avoid something that looked like a severed droid arm. Then he dived so steeply, Ben sunk down onto the floor.

"Uh, you know how you said about not getting space sick?" Ben asked. "It might be too late."

"Hang on," Kavig said, leveling out the ship. "We're nearly there. Smooth flying from now on."

They no longer noticed the brown tinge to the air as they dropped below the clouds. Luke studied the surface, expecting to see explosions and firefights on every corner. It actually looked fairly tame. If he hadn't known, he wouldn't have guessed there was a war going on. It seemed Joonik had exaggerated somewhat.

Luke could now make out houses. They were arranged in long, straight streets, and none of them were taller than a single storey. From this height they looked like toy building blocks placed carefully in a line.

"It doesn't look like a war is going on," Ben said, voicing Luke's thoughts.

"You have to know what to look for," Kavig said. "Those houses all have shield generators on the roof. We're far away from the frontlines here, though."

"Everything is so square," Luke observed as they flew into a commercial district. "Square and gray." Every building was either black or a shade of gray. It was the most colorless place Luke had ever seen.

"Nothing wrong with classic brick architecture," Kavig said. "Here we are. Can't see any landing pads. I guess I'll just put her down in the street."

They were hovering over a series of identical cubic buildings arranged around the edge of a square courtyard. Kavig brought the ship down gently. It occupied about a quarter of the courtyard's area.

"I think I'll stay with the ship," Kavig said. "In case anyone comes out and wants me to move it. You two go on. Try not to spend too long."

"Where's the charity?" Luke asked, staring around.

"I don't know. Ask one of the locals," Kavig suggested, pointing out the window. A couple of people had emerged from a nearby building. They were staring at the ship with interest.

Luke undid his seat restraints and followed Ben to the back of the ship. His friend was fidgeting with the pocket flaps on his jacket. Luke couldn't think of anything to say to reassure him, so they waited in silence while the ramp lowered.

"Do you think they'll speak Basic?" Ben said suddenly.

Luke glanced back at Kavig.

"Didn't you find out that kind of thing before deciding to come here?" Kavig asked.

"It was spur of the moment," Ben said. "Blast it. We should have brought Threepio."

Luke slumped at the words. If only.

"Oh. Sorry, Luke," Ben said. "I forgot."

Luke walked ahead of Ben down the ramp, pushing the thought of Threepio from his mind. He walked across the stone courtyard to the nearest Vanbanese. The woman spoke before he did.

"Hello, visitor. Are you looking for the fuel station?"

Luke was momentarily taken aback by her voice. It was very deep. Maybe she wasn't female. Or perhaps they all had low voices here.

"Um ... a charity, actually," he said.

Ben stepped up beside him. "Galactic Unity," he explained. "They reunite children and parents."

"Oh, I know. It's over there." She pointed to the building on the corner of the courtyard. Ben led the way. Once they reached the entrance, they saw the same posters and symbols they had seen outside their local branch office on Coruscant.

"This is definitely it," Luke said.

Ben hesitated in the doorway and looked back at the woman who had helped them.

"She didn't have the skin pattern," he said.

"None of them do," Luke said, staring at the other passersby.

A Vanbane child then ran out of the doorway of the charity building, making a squealing noise. At the sight of Luke and Ben, he stopped short and stared up with wide eyes. Luke smiled, realizing this boy had probably never seen humans before.

"Hello," he said.

The boy made an unintelligible sound. An older woman appeared behind him and quickly picked the boy up.

"Oh," she said, seeing Luke and Ben. "How can I help you?"

This woman had the same deep voice. Luke looked expectantly at Ben.

"I'm looking for my mother," Ben said. "I think she could be Vanbanese."

The woman stared at him in silence.

"We visited a branch of Galactic Unity on Coruscant," Ben explained. "A Whiphid named Joonik worked there. He said you might be able to run advertisements in the local media."

"I know Joonik," she said, visibly relaxing. "Please, come in. Follow me."

The corridor inside was lined with young children. They all stopped what they were doing and stared curiously at Luke and Ben. Luke had to step over several toy robots. More children appeared in the doorways leading off the corridor. Shorter ones were jumping up to try and catch a glimpse.

"Are these orphans?" Luke said, feeling a deep empathy for them. There were so many.

"Not all of them," the woman said. "Some of them are just lost. Do you want to adopt?"

Luke didn't know if she was serious or not. She sounded serious. He wondered what his father would say if he arrived home with a few war orphans.

"We're too young to adopt kids," Ben said. "Sorry. Looks like you're running out of room."

"We have a new building opening soon," she said. "Things will be less crowded then." She turned and entered an office at the back of the building. There were two other adults inside, along with some more children. There was a single rundown computer terminal on the desk, connected to a portable power terminal.

"This human is looking for his mother," the woman said to the two Vanbanese men. "Do we have anyone seeking hybrids?"

The Vanbanese male came over to Ben and looked him up and down. "Are you male, female, or something else?" he asked.

Luke smirked. Ben wasn't too amused. "Male," he said, frowning.

"Then you cannot have a Vanbanese mother," he said. "Vanbanese-human hybrids can only be female. The male human chromosome isn't compatible." He gestured towards a nearby child. "Iela there is one."

Luke turned to stare at the girl. She had a human face and body, but Vanbanese skin tone and hair color.

"But ..." Ben looked devastated. "But I thought ..." he pulled back his sleeve, revealing the pattern. "I saw a picture of Vanbanese covered with a pattern just like this."

The adults came closer to see.

"What pattern?" the woman said.

"The interlocking hexagons," Ben said, pointing at his arm.

The male shook his head. "No Vanbanese have natural skin patterns. Maybe the people you saw were from Gata. It's a neighboring planet. They look similar to us."

"Gata," Ben said wearily. "Right. Come on, Luke." He was already walking out of the room.

"Thanks for your time," Luke said to the adults.

"We're sorry we couldn't help your friend," the man said. "I hope he finds his mother."

Luke glanced at the doorway to make sure Ben had gone and then said quietly, "You did help him. Thanks again."

He ran to catch up with Ben. His friend was walking quickly.

"Sorry," Luke said, when they emerged into the courtyard. "I know you want to find her."

Ben sighed. "What a waste of time. Why didn't Joonik tell us I was the wrong gender!"

"He probably didn't know," Luke said. "It's not a total waste of time. You've ruled out Vanbane."

"I've ruled out one planet among millions," Ben said. "I give up. Obviously I just wasn't meant to find her."

Luke didn't bother to dispute this. His friend didn't want to be reassured. He wanted to be angry. Luke knew that mood very well.

Kavig was pleased to see them when they walked up the ship's ramp.

"Great," he said, closing it before they'd even sat down. "I think we might just make my meeting if I really put the engine to the test. Strap in."

"Where is this meeting?" Luke asked, slipping back into the co-pilot's seat. Ben showed no interest in it this time.

"Over the other side of the equator," Kavig said, lifting the ship into the air. He accelerated over the buildings, heading for the horizon. "How were the locals? Did you find what you were looking for?"

Luke glanced at Ben. His friend was sitting with his head in his hands. Kavig followed his gaze.

"I guess not," he said. "Ah well. Let's stop somewhere on the way back."

"Hologram Funworld?" Luke said eagerly.

"I was thinking more like a Galactic Guzzlebusters fly-thru," Kavig said. "I have vouchers."

"Any place would be more thrilling than this," Luke said. He grew bored with watching the dull planet stream below. It was all square buildings and flat streets. It was like Tatooine, except with stone paving instead of sand. He was just drifting off into a light doze, when Kavig suddenly shouted with excitement. "Hey! Look at this!"

Luke sat up and leaned over the controls. It was a forest. The trees were incredible, branching higher and higher until they almost brushed the bottom of the ship. The fact that he'd seen nothing but varying shades of gray made the greenness of it stand out vividly.

"Looks like I'm meeting my contact right on the edge," Kavig said, swinging the ship around. "Glad we're not going into that overgrown thicket. It doesn't look like the kind of place for a quiet afternoon stroll."

"It is a little spooky," Luke said, staring into the thick undergrowth as Kavig lowered the ship. "Those trees must be five times the height of the buildings."

"Here's the spot," Kavig said, pointing to the right. "Those must be my contacts. Great."

Luke followed Kavig's gaze. There were two Vanbanese standing by a broken fence. The sight of them caused Luke's mouth to fall open.

"Ben!" he shouted. "Ben, look!"

His friend, who had shown no interest in seeing the spectacular forest, stood up and came over to the window.

"It's the pattern," Luke said. "The exact same pattern."

It was. The two Vanbanese were covered in the blue hexagonal markings. Perhaps it was a lighter shade than Ben's—it was hard to see from this distance.

"What pattern?" Kavig said, confused. He switched off the engine.

Luke glanced at Ben. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. He was obviously keeping more than one thing secret from his cousin. Ben was staring fixedly at the Vanbanese, who had started to walk towards the ship.

"Are you sure this is safe?" he said finally, turning to Kavig. "They've got blasters."

"They're holstered," Kavig said. "This is the kind of planet where you need to carry a blaster. Stay here if you're scared."

"I'm not scared!" Ben protested.

Kavig grinned and walked over to the top of the boarding ramp. Once he'd left the ship, Ben turned back to Luke.

"This is weird."

"I know," Luke said. "Maybe this pattern is a rare variety, and the people at the charity had just never seen it before. We're on the other side of the planet, after all."

"I guess," Ben said. "Maybe you could ask them about it while I distract Kavig. I don't want him finding out."

"Why not?"

"He'll probably tell my father," Ben said. "He has a responsible streak. Honestly, this trading weapons thing is not like him at all. They must be paying him a ton of credits."

"Why don't you offer to help him unload the cargo," Luke said. "While you're both in the ship, I'll ask the Vanbanese about the pattern."

Ben nodded. "Okay." He paused. "But this doesn't really change anything. If human-Vanbanese hybrids can't be male, then this pattern must be a coincidence."

"No," Luke said, "it means your mother must have been the half-human, half-Vanbanese hybrid. You're a quarter Vanbanese." He grinned at Ben's stunned expression.

Ben grinned back.

"Come on," Luke said, heading down the ramp. Kavig was speaking with the Vanbanese. One of them began walking away as Luke jumped off the end of the boarding ramp.

"What happened?" he asked Kavig.

"He's gone to get their artillery expert," Kavig said. "They want us to unload a few crates for inspection. Come on."

Ben nodded at Luke and followed Kavig into the cargo hold. Luke walked over to stand beside the Vanbanese soldier who had remained behind. He was dressed in camouflage gear and stood alert, scanning the surrounding area. Luke didn't know if he was going to appreciate his attempt to make small talk, but he had to try.

"That forest is amazing," Luke said, pointing up at the dark green mass of trees.

"The entire surface once looked like that," he said. "Now this is the only one left. It's about fifty kilometers across."

"We've just come from the southern hemisphere," Luke said, breathing easier. This person sounded friendly enough. He should get straight to the point. "The Vanbanese we saw there didn't have this pattern like you and the other one. I'm curious—is it only found in this region?"

The soldier stared down at him. "What pattern?"

"This pattern here," Luke said, pointing at the soldier's bare right arm. "The hexagons."

The Vanbanese stared at his arm closely. "I don't see any pattern."

"It's bright blue," Luke said, surprised. "You really can't see it?"

"I don't understand your concept of colors," he explained. "We don't see blue. We see dark, light, warm, and cold."

"Oh," Luke said, taking in this information. "Oh ..." he repeated, suddenly realizing why every building he'd seen was grey or black. This entire species didn't see in color. "Well, there is a pattern. I can see it."

"I hope it's an attractive pattern," the Vanbanese said.

Luke grinned. "It's very ... geometric. Like it's been stamped on."

"So does he have it too?" he said, pointing in the distance.

Luke followed the direction of the point. The other soldier was emerging from the trees.

"Yes, he—" Luke stopped. There was someone walking behind the second soldier. Except he wasn't Vanbanese. Unless his eyesight was playing tricks, he was sure the new arrival was a human.

"Who's that?" Luke said.

He received no reply. The soldier beside him walked forward to greet his companions. They had a brief discussion out of his earshot, and then the human separated from the group and walked towards Luke. After taking one step, he came to an abrupt halt.

As soon as Luke saw his shocked face, he felt a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Zev!?" he said, feeling his mouth form into a smile. "Zev Veers! Wow, this is ... I never thought I'd see you again!"

He was older since the last time Luke had seen him and not only in age. If he hadn't known Zev was only a year and a half his elder, he'd have thought Zev was in his twenties.

"Luke?" He sounded in a total state of shock.

"Zev, you know this kid?" one of the Vanbanese soldiers asked.

Luke frowned. Zev might be a head taller than him, but that didn't mean he was a kid.

Zev didn't reply. He was still staring at Luke.

"Do all you humans know each other?" the other Vanbanese asked.

"What in space are you doing here?" Luke said, getting over his surprise enough to start asking questions. "I thought you joined the Rebellion!"

"The Rebellion?!"

Luke turned around at the sound of Kavig's voice. His friend's cousin was standing at the bottom of the ramp beside a stack of crates. Ben was right behind him.

"Now just wait one minute," Kavig said, striding forward. "I never agreed to do business with the Rebellion! What's going on?"

A second later, Luke had no idea what was going on. There were armed blasters pointed at him, and Zev was talking quickly into his comlink.

"Wait!" Luke shouted, raising his hands and stepping closer to Kavig. "Wait, hold on!"

"Step back!" The soldier who had been so friendly a moment ago was now brandishing the blaster at Kavig's chest. "Keep your hands where I can see them!"

Kavig stepped protectively in front of Luke and Ben. Ben had already backed up several meters.

"Zev?!" Luke said, looking to his friend in the hope of finding some answers. "What's going on?!"

His friend knelt down beside one of the crates and began to pry off the lid. Luke was expecting to see stacks of blasters, but there was only a single item. A large bomb. His hands began shaking in the air.

"All right," Zev said, standing up. "This is exactly what we ordered. Keep them contained. I'm going to unload the rest of the crates."

"Zev?" Luke repeated. His friend ignored him.

One of the Vanbanese soldiers walked around so he was standing behind them. "Sit down!" he said. "Put your hands on your head."

"All right," Kavig said, obeying immediately. "We're cooperating."

He sounded calm, but there was a note of fear in his voice. Luke knew how he felt. He sat down beside Kavig and Ben, facing outward so he could see what the soldiers were doing.

"Don't worry," Kavig said in a quiet tone. "Just do as they say."

Ben didn't reply. Luke hadn't seen him look so utterly terrified since the night his father had caught him hiding out in the refresher. It made him angry. Angry with Zev, angry with Kavig, and angry with himself for not talking Ben out of this crazy adventure in the first place.

"Don't worry," Kavig repeated, after a minute of silence. "They'll take what they want and let us go. They have no reason to hold us."

He sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than Luke and Ben.

"It's the Rebellion, Kavig," Ben said. "They're not going to let us go." His voice was shaking.

"I don't know if this is the Rebellion," Luke said, staring up at the Vanbanese soldiers. They didn't provide him with any answers.

"How did you get mixed up with that guy, anyway?" Kavig said, glancing at Luke. "Why did you say he was in the Rebellion?"

"I met him at a summer camp two years ago," Luke said. "We both hated it there, so we stowed away on a cargo ship. Unfortunately, the ship happened to be delivering supplies to the Rebellion. I managed to get away, but he wanted to stay and join the Rebels." Luke looked towards the entrance to the ship. "He's changed."

"No kidding," Ben said. "Luke, I don't think he's your friend anymore." He breathed out shakily. "Does he know?"

"Know what?" Luke said.

Ben was silent.

"Oh," Luke said, catching on. His father. "Um ... yes. Yes, he does know."

"Know what?" Kavig asked.

The sounds of more people arriving saved Luke from having to answer. There were several species in the group, and all of them were in camouflage gear. A Twi'lek appeared to be in charge.

"What in the stars is going on here?" she said, taking in the scene. "Where's Veers?"

"Here, sir." Zev came out of the ship pushing more cargo crates on a hover dolly. "They tried to back out of the deal. We had no choice."

She gave Kavig another glance. "Are they armed?"

"I don't think so."

"All right. Search them, and then take them back to base." She turned to Kavig. "I'm sorry, but we can't risk jeopardizing our operation here. You will be unharmed and free to go once we are finished."

Ben sighed with relief. Luke was too busy glaring at Zev to feel happy at this news. His former friend would not meet his gaze.

They were made to stand while they were subjected to a body scan. Their comlinks were confiscated, along with a multi-tool Luke had in his pocket. Then four soldiers, including the two original Vanbanese, herded them towards the trees. It seemed the base was inside the forest.

Luke glanced at their captors as they were marched into the semi-darkness. He was now more certain than before that this was the Rebellion. It made no sense for this varied group of people to be fighting in the Vanbanese civil war.

As to why the Rebellion would be on this out-of-the-way, wartorn planet, he couldn't begin to guess.

The forest began to grow wilder as they walked further in. The ground turned uneven and muddy, causing several slips and stumbles. Tree roots grew all over their path, and some of them were so large it was an effort to climb over them. By the time they made it to the base, all of them were muddy and tired.

The base consisted of a freighter backed into a cave. There was a hole in the tree canopy where the ship had broken through, causing daylight to flood the area. Luke blinked in the late afternoon sun, rubbing his eyes.

They were led up the boarding ramp of the freighter and past the main crew lounge. There was only one person inside, sitting at a console and wearing a headset. He looked up briefly at the arriving group and then returned to whatever he was doing. Luke hesitated in the doorway, noticing there was a deactivated protocol droid in the corner. It was the same model and color as Threepio.

"This way."

One of the Rebels placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him forward. The brig was towards the back of the ship. It contained one guard station and a cell about the size of an elevator. Luke was glad he wasn't claustrophobic. The door was closed as soon as the three of them were inside. The front wall was transparent, allowing the remaining guard to see exactly what they were doing.

Ben and Kavig immediately sunk down to the floor, clearly worn out after the hike. Luke wanted to pace, but the size of this cell made it impossible. He crouched down and leaned back against the wall, wondering how in the galaxy things had ended up like this.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

"Twenty X-Wings have just emerged from hyperspace!" the sensor officer yelled from the pit crew.

"Launch four TIE squadrons immediately," Admiral Wern said.

Vader was already walking towards the bridge exit. Finally, some action.

"Good hunting, sir," the admiral said as Vader passed his position.

Vader could only hope some hunting would be required. Right now, it was looking like a simple slaughter. Twenty X-Wings would go down in thirty minutes against the swarm of TIEs. He'd be lucky if there were any Rebels left by the time he reached the hangar bay.

* * *

"Luke?"

Luke opened his eyes. Ben, sitting opposite in the corner of the prison cell, was staring blankly into the distance.

"I've been thinking," he said, tapping his hand against his knee. "Remember Uleti?"

"Yeah."

Ben glanced through the door and replied in a quiet voice. "Remember the mine?"

"What about it?"

"I think that's what the Rebels are doing. They're blowing up that mine."

"My father said there could be several Imperial mines on Vanbane," Luke said.

"But he wasn't being entirely honest with you at the time," Ben said. "Think about it. What else would the Rebellion need those bombs for?"

Luke shuffled, starting to feel uneasy. He'd been too angry with Zev to really think about the larger situation.

"This is serious, Luke," Ben said. "We have to tell your father."

"Are you _crazy_? He'd kill me if he knew we were here!"

"But this is the _Rebellion_ , Luke. They're going to kill people. Your father would be even angrier if you didn't tell him about this simply because you didn't want to get in trouble."

Luke sighed. "I can't tell him anyway. They took our comlinks. They're not going to let us out of here until they've finished blowing things up."

"What does your father do, Luke?" Kavig asked. "Is he in the military?"

"He works with the military," Luke said carefully.

"They may not be destroying anything here," Kavig said. "They may be using this planet only as a temporary base."

"On Coruscant, Luke and I were handed a flyer about Vanbane," Ben explained. "It said there was an Imperial mine on the surface that was damaging the planet. It could make Vanbane uninhabitable unless it was shut down. It's possible the girl who handed us the flyer was a Rebel herself."

Before Kavig could reply, they were interrupted by the sound of boots clanging on the deck outside the cell. It was Zev. He spoke to the existing guard, who then stood up and walked away. Zev looked after him as if to make sure he was gone and then stepped up to the transparent doorway. Luke pointedly looked at the floor.

"Luke?" Zev's voice was a little muffled, but he could still be heard clearly through the door.

Luke didn't respond.

"Luke, I'm sorry. I couldn't say anything back there in front of the others."

Luke raised his head. He studied Zev's face, searching for any sign of deception. "Are you going to let us out of this cell?" he asked eventually.

"I can't," Zev said. "This mission is too important."

"Are you blowing up the mine?" Ben asked.

Zev glanced at him quickly, surprise evident on his face. "How did you know?"

"Is this what you do now?" Luke said, standing up. "Destroy property and kill innocent people?"

"There are only a handful of non-droid workers in the mine," Zev said. "We're evacuating them before we destroy it. Luke, if the mining isn't stopped now, the structure of this planet is going to collapse. The Empire doesn't care about Vanbane. All they want is the Haliatite."

Luke considered his point. Blowing up an Imperial mine sounded so extreme. But how could he suggest the Rebellion try a peaceful solution? Uleti had already tried that. He didn't want to think about what might have happened to her.

"How did you end up here, anyway?" Zev asked. He suddenly grinned. "Have you run away? Wait, that's a stupid question. You wouldn't be here if your father had any say in it. Stars, you're irrepressible."

He sounded much more like the Zev Luke remembered. Luke offered a small smile in return.

"It's a long story."

"You know, that day you helped me break out of the camp was the best day of my life. I owe you everything."

"I can see a really good way to repay him right now," Kavig said, gesturing at their surroundings.

"Not yet," Zev said. "But I'll make sure they let you go once we're done here. It won't be long. Why don't you come with us, Luke? I know you don't believe in the Empire."

Luke laughed in a hollow way. "One problem, Zev. My father?"

"You're not your father," Zev said. "Don't let him dictate your future!" He glanced over his shoulder and then spoke in a serious tone. "I know how you feel. I went through this with my father."

"When you left, you hadn't spoken to your father in years," Luke said. "It isn't the same thing."

"But Luke, sooner or later you have to let go of the guilt and be honest with yourself. You can't live the life he wants for you when it goes against what you know is right. If he really loved you, he would accept it."

Zev was striking a little too close to home for Luke's liking. His father wasn't his favorite person right now, to put it mildly. He could very well have destroyed two droids who were like family to him. If his father cared so little for _his_ feelings, why should he worry so much about his father's?

He felt Ben and Kavig staring at him, waiting to see what he would say. Neither of them made any protest against Zev's words.

"Honestly," Zev continued, "what has he ever done for you? Name one thing he's done for you that wasn't motivated by selfishness."

Luke hesitated. He wanted to say Zev was right. He wanted to believe his father was a monster who didn't deserve his loyalty. But what about the hours his father had spent teaching him to fly? There were times his father had put his own life in danger to save his. He couldn't deny that.

"I can't go with you," Luke said, hearing his voice break on the words.

Someone was calling Zev in the distance.

"Think about it," Zev said. "I'll help you if you change your mind."

Luke didn't know whether to say thank you or not. He sunk back to the floor as Zev ran off, feeling the beginnings of a headache. He didn't want to think about the Rebellion or the Empire. Or his father, for that matter. Especially his father.

* * *

The X-Wing in Vader's sights exploded into spinning shards of starfighter wreckage. Another one down. There was still a good number to go as the Rebels had sent another twenty Y-Wings on a planetary bombing run. Vader had chosen to remain and engage the X-Wings, as they offered far more challenge.

" _Alpha five to all Imperials! I need assistance!_ "

Vader glanced at his radar. Three X-Wings were closing in on Alpha Five.

" _This is Black Three, coming to your assistance Alpha Five._ "

Vader was closer than Black Three. He looped around and accelerated towards Alpha Five's position. The relatively new pilot had strayed too far from the rest of the squadron. As the distance closed between them, he could see the X-Wings come within Alpha Five's firing range.

" _Black Three to Alpha Five, turn to point oh nine and take evasive action!_ "

" _They're all over me!_ "

Vader studied his scopes. Twenty seconds. If the pilot could just survive for twenty seconds, he would be within firing range. He targeted the nearest X-Wing and gripped the trigger in anticipation.

Then, in the midst of this critical race, his comlink started beeping. Not the in-flight radio or even the command ship comm line. His private comlink was beeping. It couldn't be the Emperor. He would call the ship first. That only left Luke.

Any sane person would have left it to beep and concentrated fully on the life or death situation at hand. But Vader knew he had given up any hope of sanity when he became the father of Luke Skywalker. Considering the mood Luke had been in when he left, there could be only one reason why he was calling. He was in trouble. Of the Skywalker variety.

The next few seconds were a mad struggle as he tried to fly the ship one-handed while retrieving his comlink. He eventually gave up and used the Force to move the device into his line of sight. The blue image burst into view, overlaid against a backdrop of stars.

It wasn't Luke. It was a previously missing astromech droid.

"Artoo?!" Vader said, not disguising his surprise.

Vader didn't have a chance to decipher the droid's response. An X-Wing streaked across his forward radar, raining blaster fire on Alpha Five. Vader swerved around behind the Rebel pilot and blasted one of his wings to spacedust.

In the background, he could hear Artoo beeping and whistling frantically.

"Is Luke all right?" Vader asked.

Unfortunately, he was too preoccupied with another X-Wing to listen to Artoo's reply. The droid became frustrated and started beeping even faster.

"Slow down," Vader said, twisting around to avoid being caught in a second X-Wing's sights. "You are not making sense."

The reply was a very annoyed screech.

"Wait!" Vader concentrated completely on the battle, just in time to avoid running into another ship. Within two minutes, he had destroyed two of the enemy X-Wings, and Black Three was chasing down the third.

"Now," Vader said, heading his ship towards the fringes of the battle. "Tell me slowly and clearly the point of your call. From the beginning."

Artoo's subsequent babble was neither slow nor clear. But Vader picked out enough words to form the general idea.

"Luke is in danger?!"

Artoo beeped an affirmative. Vader turned his ship towards the Star Destroyer and began accelerating.

"Where is he?"

Artoo whistled.

" _Vanbane_?"

After three years of parenting his son, Vader had thought nothing could ever surprise him again. It seemed he was wrong.

"What is he doing there?"

The droid's beeping reply was broken up by static. Vader only caught a single word.

"The Rebellion? What about it?"

Artoo's image began to flicker.

"Send me your coordinates!" Vader said. "I will be there as soon as possible."

The hologram vanished.

"No!" Vader slammed the palm of his hand against the controls. How could he ever find Luke now?

In the midst of his panic, Vader felt a clear thought float to the surface. _Threepio_. That's why Luke and Artoo were on Vanbane. Of all the stupid, reckless behavior ... they must be in serious trouble, as Artoo would only have called him as a last resort.

As for what the Rebellion had to do with anything, Vader was at a loss. The Rebellion was here. That was the entire point of this operation, to prevent the Rebels from attacking ... the mine!

Vader immediately opened a comm channel to the ship. Admiral Wern answered.

"Admiral, call off the attack. This is a diversion. The Rebellion is on Vanbane."

Vader stared at the bridge tower on the Star Destroyer, daring Admiral Wern to question how he knew this.

"At once, sir. I will begin preparations to enter hyperspace."

"We may have to deploy a full-scale ground assault on Vanbane," Vader said. "Contact any ships in the surrounding sectors and request assistance."

Vader closed off the comlink and began the near impossible task of trying to calm himself enough to seek knowledge of Luke's presence in the Force.

* * *

It had grown strangely quiet in the Rebel ship. There was no longer any guard outside the cell door. Luke was itching with boredom. Kavig was resting with his head on his bent knees and Ben was slumped in the corner. They had long since given up making conversation.

So, when Ben spoke, it sounded strange in the silence.

"This is all my fault."

"Funny," Kavig said. "I was just thinking this is all _my_ fault."

"I was the one who made you bring me here," Ben said. "I asked Luke to come with me."

"I shouldn't have agreed to make that trade. Stars, I should have said no in the first place."

"I think I'm really the one to blame," Luke said, not looking up. "I shouldn't have mentioned the Rebellion when I saw Zev. That's what started this whole thing."

"We wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me," Ben said.

"All right, I'm not going to listen to this for the next hour," Kavig said, raising his hands. "Let's just agree that everyone is at fault."

"Wait," Luke said, frowning. "Did you hear something?"

In the following silence, a distant clicking of mechanical components traveled through the cell walls. Luke met Ben's gaze, seeing his friend was as confused as he was.

"You don't think they're taking off?" Ben said.

"It didn't sound like the boarding ramp," Kavig replied. He stood up and pressed himself against the cell door. A second later, he was pushed backwards by the force of the door sliding open.

Luke was so surprised, for a moment he didn't even move. Then a very familiar whistle filled the air.

"Artoo!" Luke rushed out of the cell. In his haste, he nearly tripped on the astromech droid, who was unplugging himself from the guard station terminal. He bent down and wrapped his arms around the droid, unable to believe he was here. "Artoo! Artoo, I thought you were dead!"

Artoo beeped and whistled in a happy tone.

"Come on," Kavig said, patting Luke's back. "Let's run for it!"

"How did he get here?" Ben said, staring down at Artoo in confusion.

"Who cares!" Kavig said, pulling Ben forward. "Come on, Luke!"

Luke started to move forward, but he stopped when Artoo didn't follow. Instead, the droid was rolling towards the crew lounge they'd passed on their way in.

"What is it?" Luke said, standing in the doorway. The hanging headphones and open doors indicated the Rebels had left in a hurry. "Come on, Artoo, we need to leave now! They could be back any second!"

His droid didn't pause. Artoo rolled right up to the golden protocol droid and gave him a solid bump. The droid self-activated with a start. His head turned immediately towards Luke.

"Master Luke? Oh, thank goodness! You're here to rescue me!"

"Threepio?!" Luke's mouth was wide open. This entire situation was becoming more surreal by the second.

Artoo beeped loudly.

"Artoo!" Threepio said, looking down. "What are you doing here?! All right, all right, I'm moving. You don't need to be so rude!"

Luke looked over his shoulder, concerned Threepio's racket might have attracted attention. In any case, he wasn't waiting to find out. He assisted Artoo with pushing Threepio forward, and, shortly afterwards, they emerged onto soft grass.

"Over here!" Kavig was waiting by the edge of the trees. "Quickly!"

Quickly wasn't something that either of the droids did very well. Threepio stumbled over the steep ground while Artoo nearly rolled into a ditch. Luke stayed close behind them until they were hidden deep in the safety of the trees.

A few minutes down the path, they heard voices up ahead. Ben led them down under an overhanging rock off the side of the path. A plant with massive leaves branched over one side, hiding them from anyone who happened to walk past. They waited in silence until there was nothing but the sounds of wind in the trees.

"So," Ben said, looking from Kavig to Luke. "What now?"

"Where did these droids come from?" Kavig said, staring down at Artoo. Both droids were looking very muddy.

"They're my droids," Luke said. "I have no idea how or why they're here, but we're not leaving without them."

"Okay," Kavig said. "I just hope they can make it back to the ship."

"Where do you think the Rebels are?" Ben said, staring up towards the path. "Why was the ship empty?"

"I don't care," Kavig said, pulling himself back up to the path. "Let's hurry up and get away from here."

Artoo whistled on a high note, causing Ben to jump.

"What's wrong?" Luke said, glancing down.

"Artoo wants to know what ship is being referred to, Master Luke."

"Kavig's ship," Luke said. "The one we came in. It's an IK delivery ship, class 2. It's probably too far out of your range at the moment. Especially with all these trees. Keep your sensors on long-range scanning, because the last thing we want is to get lost in here."

"Maybe your droid can alert us if more Rebels appear," Kavig said, reaching down to help Threepio up the slope. "They can't be far away."

Artoo beeped rapidly in response. Luke thought he was simply acknowledging the instructions, but Threepio corrected that impression.

"Artoo says he has something important to tell you, Master Luke."

"What?" Luke said. "Can it wait? I want to tell you a lot of things too, but it might have to wait until we're back on the ship. The Rebels could return at any moment."

Artoo rocked back and forth amid a flurry of whistling and beeping.

"Artoo says this really cannot wait, Master Luke. Personally, I think he's just being plain rude. For goodness sake, Artoo. Hurry up and say it!"

They all waited in anticipation. But just as Artoo started to beep out a reply, the overhanging rock began to shake. A second later, a deep rumble arose from all directions, and Luke felt the ground tip out from underneath his boots.

* * *

Vader was in the middle of pacing the length of the bridge when the Star Destroyer emerged from hyperspace. He turned immediately to the view of Vanbane, attempting to connect with his son through the Force.

"No Rebel ships in orbit," the commscan officer reported.

"Scan the surface," Admiral Wern said. "Concentrate on the mine coordinates."

There were a few tense seconds while the orders were carried out. Vader stared intently out the viewport, willing Luke to hear him. _Son ..._

"Sensors detect a massive subterranean explosion!" the science officer called. "Numerous small spacecraft surround the area!"

They were too late to save the mine. Vader forced himself to turn from the window and met the admiral's worried gaze.

"Not one Rebel must be allowed to escape. I want prisoners."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

* * *

"Luke!"

Luke rolled over, wiping grass away from his lips. He could feel cold mud smeared on his left cheek and caked into his hair. Zev Veers stood above him, reaching down to help him up. Luke accepted his hand.

"I came back to let you out and found you'd gone," Zev said, grinning. "Typical, Luke. Just typical."

"What in space was that noise?" Luke said, trying to rub off the mud. He was probably making it worse. He could see Ben picking himself up a short distance away.

"The Rebellion? One," Zev said, holding up a finger. "The mine? Zero."

"You destroyed the mine?" Luke stared at the ground, seeing several cracks that probably weren't there before.

Another Rebel appeared on the path above. "Come on, Veers! We're taking off!"

"I'll catch a ride with Noi!" Zev called. The Rebel waved agreement and ran off.

"Are you going to be all right?" Zev said, turning back to Luke. "Can I give you a ride? Noi is my friend; she won't mind. We can drop you off at a spaceport."

"Could you take us back to our ship on the edge of the forest?" Luke asked.

"Sure."

"I just hope it's still there," Kavig said, appearing over the side of a large fallen tree.

"Here's the payment for that bomb shipment," Zev said, tossing a credit tab towards Kavig. "Bet you didn't think you were going to see that."

"Thanks," Kavig said, picking it up. "That almost makes up for being imprisoned."

"Where are the droids?" Luke said, looking around. "Oh, wait, Artoo. I'll do that."

Artoo was busy trying to drag a complaining Threepio out from under a bush. He wasn't having much success.

"I just hope you're all going to fit," Zev said. "I didn't realize you had droids with you."

"I don't think I can make it, Master Luke," Threepio said, as Luke and Ben pulled him upright. "Maybe you should leave me here."

"Threepio, I don't know if I'm ever going to let you out of my sight again," Luke said. "Come on."

Artoo started beeping frantically. He rolled in front of Luke, blocking his path.

"What's wrong?" Luke said. "What were you trying to tell me before?"

Artoo started to whistle a reply, but Luke's attention was suddenly distracted. There was a very familiar voice in his head.

_Luke!_

Luke blinked in surprise. He became aware that Zev was yelling into his comlink.

"What?! ... Are you sure? ... Blast! Look, I'll be right there." He switched off the device and stared at Luke. "We've got to leave. _Now_. There's a Star Destroyer in orbit and it's launching TIEs."

_Luke, answer me!_

"We're coming," Kavig said. "Come on, Ben! Luke, what's wrong?"

"Wait," Luke said, holding up his hand. "Wait, I ..."

_Son?_

Artoo had launched into a flurry of beeps.

"Oh, thank the maker," Threepio said. "Master Luke, Artoo says he called your father. He's on his way! We're saved!"

Luke felt his mouth falling open. This was all making sudden sense. "You did _what_?"

"That explains the Star Destroyer," Ben said, looking up. "Stars, Luke. We're in big trouble."

"Big trouble?" Luke said, looking at Ben. "That's one way of putting it. He's going to _kill_ me." Luke suddenly looked at Kavig. "He really will kill your cousin. Kavig, you have to get out of here. Take Ben, and go with Zev. You don't want to be here when my father finds me."

"No one wants to be here when Vader shows up!" Zev said. "Let's leave already!"

"Vader?" Kavig said, staring at Zev in surprise. "Are you talking about _Lord_ Vader? Why would he be here?"

"You do realize that Luke is his son?" Zev said, gesturing at Luke. "He forgets to mention that sometimes."

"His _son_?" Kavig said, staring from Luke to Ben. "What in the spinning galaxy?!"

"Sorry, Kavig," Ben said, staring at the ground. "I thought you wouldn't let him come if you knew."

"Oh, wonderful," Kavig said. "Wonderful! I'm dead."

"Not if you get out of here right now," Luke said, starting to feel desperate. "Take Ben."

"I'm not leaving you here!" Ben protested.

"No one is leaving anyone behind," Kavig said. "Come on, Luke!"

"If I come with you, there is no chance of you getting off this planet," Luke said. "Leave right now while you still have a chance. I'll be all right."

"I can't wait any longer," Zev said. "It was good seeing you again, Luke. Good luck. Are you coming, Kavig?"

Kavig started to go with him and then paused. "Ben, are you sure?"

Ben nodded. "Thanks for everything, Kavig. I'm sorry about how it's turned out. I'll send you a message once we're back on Coruscant."

"Bye, Zev," Luke called as his friend ran off into the trees. Kavig glanced back one last time and then ran after him.

Luke turned to Ben. "Thanks, buddy."

"I can't let you take the blame by yourself," Ben said. "No matter how terrifying your father is. This entire thing was my idea."

"Stars," Luke said, running his hands through his muddy hair. "Artoo, what _possessed_ you to call my father? You know what he's like!"

Artoo beeped sadly.

Luke stared up at the sky and swallowed nervously. _Father?_ he sent.

 _Luke!_ Relief flowed back along the link. _Are you all right? Where are you?_

_I'm ... uh ... I'm in the forest._

_Are you near the entrance to the mine?_

_I don't know ... I think so. We felt the explosion when the Rebels blew it up._

_Take cover. The Vanbanese armies are moving into the area. I will be there as soon as possible._

The link was closed. Luke focused on Ben, realizing his friend had been talking.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said 'what do we do now'?" Ben gestured at the sky. "It's getting dark."

"Sit and wait for our doom," Luke said. "My father won't waste any time getting here. Um ... maybe we should go down there." He gestured down into a semi-enclosed gully. "Just in case the Vanbanese army should show up. They probably detected the explosion."

"Why not?" Ben said, climbing down the bank. "It's not like we can get any muddier."

Luke glanced at his hands, seeing what Ben meant.

* * *

"Lord Vader!"

Vader strode across the bridge in response to the call. The admiral was standing beside a large hologram of the battleground. It was a mix of green and red.

"Fifty Vanbane starfighters are heading for our location. Some from Liberation Force territory and others from the Unity Front. We've received no response to our hails. I believe they think we are launching an attack on Vanbane."

"Destroy them," Vader said. "What is our status on the surface?"

"Our troops are starting to enter the forest. They are forming a perimeter around the mine."

"I am going to join them," Vader said, turning to the bridge exit. "Keep me informed."

Given the choice between joining a ground battle and joining a space battle, it was a very rare occasion that he passed on the opportunity to match piloting skills against the Rebels. The last thing Vader saw before the elevator doors slid closed was sheer surprise on the face of Admiral Wern.

* * *

Night had arrived in the ensuing time since Kavig and Zev had left, and Luke could feel a chill creeping into the air. He heard nothing more from his father. Ben lay resting against a dead tree with the droids on either side of him. Luke started out lying flat on his back, watching the Rebel ships streak past in the visible patch of sky above. That soon grew too cold, and he'd now found a rock to sit on.

"You guys have been quiet," Luke said, looking at Threepio.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for an argument to break out," Ben said with a grin. "They're overdue."

Artoo beeped in a sad tone.

"What's wrong?" Luke asked.

"Artoo believes you are upset with him, Master Luke."

"Artoo! Of course I'm not upset ... I'm sorry I shouted at you before. I'm sure you had your reasons for calling him. Stars, I just wish he'd get here. This waiting is killing me."

"Me too," Ben mumbled.

"How did you guys get here in the first place?" Luke said. "Did the Rebels kidnap you?"

"It was all Artoo's fault," Threepio said.

Artoo screeched in protest.

"It was, and you know it! He tricked me into getting on board your father's ship, Master Luke. Next thing I knew, the boarding ramp was closing, and I was on a one-way-trip to this forsaken planet!"

Artoo launched into a rush of beeps.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't a trick, Artoo! You accused me of being too afraid to do anything. I was just trying to prove otherwise! I didn't know where he was going."

"What happened when you got here?" Luke interrupted.

"I was hiding in a storage closet," Threepio said. "When I felt the ship land, I thought we were back on Coruscant. So I stepped out only to find your father was still on the ship!"

"I bet you gave him a fright," Luke said, smirking. "What did he say?"

"He wanted to know why I was here, so I explained about it being all Artoo's fault. Yes, it was, Artoo! He told me to wait in the ship while he completed his mission."

"Then what happened?" Luke asked, already having a fair idea it would involve Threepio leaving the ship.

"There was a noise outside, and I went to investigate. Yes, yes, Artoo, it's all very well for you to say that now! You were the one who told me I should take more risks! Then I was set upon by these hideous monsters! They grabbed me and carried me off! It was horrible!"

"Hideous monsters?" Ben said, looking around nervously. "There are monsters around here?"

"He probably means local Vanbanese," Luke said.

"I am not exaggerating, Artoo! They took me away and sold me to the Rebels. They said I was Lord Vader's droid! I tried to tell them I was actually _your_ droid, Master Luke, and I knew nothing of interest to the Rebellion. But they wouldn't believe me! They hooked me up to all kinds of strange computers and sifted through my memory banks. It was an utter violation."

"Did they find anything?" Luke asked.

"They found the report you wrote on mitosis," Threepio said. "Everything else was encrypted."

Luke grinned. "What did they think of it?"

"I'm not exactly sure, Master Luke. They spent hours poring over it. I think they thought it was code for something."

"I don't understand why my father didn't tell me what happened," Luke said. "I had no idea where you were! I thought you'd wandered off and gotten lost on Coruscant. If he'd just said that you'd stowed away on the ship and been stolen, at least I would have known."

Artoo gave a long whistle.

"Artoo says he found out where I was from the ship's computer, Master Luke."

"So you decided to try and rescue him?" Luke said, shaking his head in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me, Artoo? I could have helped!"

Artoo gave three short beeps.

"He's saying that's why he didn't tell you," Ben said. "See, I can speak droid."

"Wait," Luke said, staring at Artoo. "How did you get all the way here from Coruscant?"

Luke never heard Artoo's reply. A roar overhead caused all of them to jump.

"Wow, Ben, look!" Luke said, leaning his neck right back. "It's a dogfight!"

Bright flashes lit the forest around them. A TIE Fighter streaked across the sky, laser fire jumping out of its cannons. Luke climbed up on the fallen tree, straining to get a better view through the canopy.

"Maybe we should find somewhere better to shelter," Ben said, looking around. "We could be hit by wreckage."

"I completely agree!" Threepio said. "What's that?! Listen!"

It sounded like a ship crashing into a tree, some distance away.

"Are you kidding?" Luke said. "This is the real thing! Empire versus Rebellion, just like in the flight sims!"

"I prefer the flight sims," Ben said, rubbing his arms. "Maybe that cave the Rebels were using is empty now."

"Hey, wait up," Luke said as Ben started to climb up the steep side of the gully. Just as Luke jumped down off the log, Ben lost his balance and sunk down on one knee.

"Ben?" Luke ran over, followed by Artoo. "Hey, what's wrong?" He reached out to help his friend back to his feet. As his hand closed around Ben's arm, he felt something that caused his heart to start racing. His friend felt warm. Too warm.

"I'm okay," Ben said, rubbing his head. "I just felt dizzy."

"Look, the pattern is spreading on your hands now," Luke said, pointing. It was still visible through the mud.

"I'm okay," Ben repeated. He wavered on his feet for a few seconds and then sat down. "I just need to rest. Then we'll go find that cave."

Luke glanced up at the sky. "What is taking him so long?! He better not be fighting the Rebellion before picking us up."

Artoo whistled in agreement.

"Maybe he doesn't know where you are," Ben said. "It's a shame we don't still have our comlinks. You could have called him."

"Yeah," Luke said distantly. Ben didn't know about the telepathic link with his father, and he had no plans to tell him now. His friend was already sick. This wasn't the time to freak him out.

"Wake me up when he gets here," Ben said, leaning back against the log and closing his eyes.

Artoo started beeping softly.

"Artoo says Master Ben has a raised temperature."

"Don't worry," Luke said, sitting down beside Ben. "My father will be here. We'll get him to a medbay."

"He suggests you should keep him talking to make sure he stays awake."

"I'm not about to slip into a coma," Ben said, sitting up. "I'm just having a rest. Luke, your droids worry too much."

Artoo made a low-pitched beep.

"Still, maybe it's not a bad idea to keep talking," Luke said quickly. "You can rest once we're heading back to Coruscant."

"Okay," Ben said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well ... uh ... maybe we could figure out what I'm going to tell my father when he asks what I'm doing here," Luke suggested.

"The truth," Ben said. "Tell him I made you come here on a stupid quest to find my mother, even though there was never any likely possibility of finding her."

Luke didn't know what to say.

"I'm such an idiot," Ben mumbled.

"You're not an idiot for wanting to find your mother," Luke said, fidgeting with a long piece of grass. "I was always curious about my parents. I only wish my mother was still alive."

"I wish my mother was dead," Ben said. "Then I wouldn't have to wonder why she doesn't care who I am." His head slumped against the log. "That sounds so terrible. Wishing my mother was dead. I can't believe I said that."

Luke sighed, feeling distant memories return. "You just want some answers. I used to feel the same way."

"But do I really want to know the answers?" Ben said. "I never used to care about this. I was happy. Why did things have to change?"

Luke didn't know how to answer this. His curiosity had started the day he realized other kids on Tatooine lived with their mom and dad, not their aunt and uncle. Even the ones who didn't had known more about their parents than he had.

"You started all this," Ben sighed.

Luke glanced up. "Me? Why?"

"You going to Naboo and meeting your mother's family. You have no idea how jealous I was."

"You never said anything," Luke said, wondering how he could have been so oblivious.

Ben shrugged.

"You should have said something," Luke said. "I kept on talking about them. If I'd known it was hurting you, I wouldn't have."

"You can talk about it," Ben said. "It's my fault I'm jealous, not yours."

"You have no reason to ever be jealous of me," Luke said. "I envy your relationship with your father. You don't know how badly I wish I had a relationship like that with mine."

"It's not that great," Ben said, playing with a twig.

"Yes, it is. He always hugs you when he sees you, no matter how much trouble you're in. He wants you to know that he always loves you, no matter what you've done."

"Do you think your father will tell him about this?" Ben asked, a nervous edge creeping into his voice.

"He'll probably be too busy yelling at me," Luke said. "I wouldn't worry. Speaking of him ... " Luke could sense something.

All of them listened. In a few seconds, the silence was broken by the sound of boots crunching through foliage. This was followed by mechanical breathing.

Artoo powered up his booster jets and launched himself out of the ditch. Luke climbed up after him, slipping on the cold grass. When he reached the top, he stood up and looked around. His father would have been nearly invisible in the darkness, if not for the lights on his chest and belt. He started walking towards him, stepping carefully over the rocks.

Luke reached down to help pull Threepio out of the hole. The droid found his footing on the solid ground and straightened up. Ben was last out, crawling out of the gully and rising shakily to his feet. Luke shifted so Ben was between him and Threepio, in case he should collapse again.

His father ran his gaze over the droids and Ben and finally came to rest on Luke.

"So this is what you meant by spending the weekend with Ben."

Luke sighed. He could handle anger. But that sarcastic tone was just crushing. "You said you didn't care if I spent the weekend on Tatooine as long as I wasn't defacing statues. Guess what? I haven't defaced a single statue."

"This is not Tatooine. Far from it."

"Now you're just being picky!"

"Where did you find Threepio?"

"With the Rebels!" Luke heard anger in his tone. "You knew where he was the whole time! You lied to me!"

"The Rebels? Why were you with the Rebels?!"

There was no longer any sarcasm. Only accusation. Coupled with the cold anger that made Luke feel afraid, no matter how much he tried to deny it. Ben, beside him, began shaking.

"They captured us!" Luke said. "I don't believe this. You're still accusing me of wanting to join them!"

Artoo interrupted at that point, whistling and beeping at a loud volume. Luke had the impression they were both being berated.

"What virus?" his father said, looking at Artoo.

Artoo replied with another whistle.

Before Luke could stop him, his father stepped forward and grabbed Ben by his upper arm. He rolled up the sleeve with his other hand, revealing the hexagonal pattern in the dim light. Ben struggled against the grip, clearly mortified.

"Let him go!" Luke said. "We should get out of here." He had a feeling that's what Artoo had been suggesting earlier.

Instead of taking this good advice, his father released Ben and turned on Luke, grabbing him by the front of his tunic. He lifted up the loose clothing, exposing Luke's bare skin to the chilly air. Luke gasped as he saw the same pattern appearing around the side of his torso, reaching up towards his chest. How long had that been there?

His father released him. "Come with me—quickly. We have no time to lose."

He sounded worried. Luke didn't bother to ask if his father knew what the pattern meant.

"Where's your ship?" Luke asked, hoping it wasn't too far.

His father didn't reply. He quickly ignited his lightsaber, causing both he and Ben to jump back in shock.

Luke stared at the trees and realized they had unwelcome company. Armed droids had cut them off on three sides. They appeared to have been soldered together from many different droid parts, giving them a bizarre appearance. It would have been amusing if they weren't pointing large blasters in their direction.

"Oh no!" Threepio said, moving behind Artoo.

"Get down!" his father said, waving at Luke and Ben with his left hand. Ben had already obeyed, seeking shelter behind a small tree. Luke hesitated, but as soon as a blaster shot came flying, his friend reached out and pulled him down beside him. Artoo and Threepio had taken cover behind a rock a short distance away.

"Luke," Ben said, gasping for breath, "never complain about your father's Force powers again."

Luke pushed a branch aside and watched in awe as his father used the Force to dispose of three droids, while deflecting shots with his lightsaber.

"Luke!" Ben gestured wildly at another droid, emerging between the trees next to them. Before Luke could react, his father turned and pointed at a nearby rock. It hurled itself at the droid, shattering its torso and leaving it lying in a heap on the ground. His father turned back to continue dealing with the rest of them.

Luke crawled over to retrieve the fallen droid's blaster.

"Luke! Get back!" Ben called.

Luke ran back behind the tree. He studied the blaster's controls and then locked it into the fire position. He had a chance to test it sooner than expected. Three droids appeared near Artoo and Threepio.

"No, don't shoot!" Threepio said, holding up his hands. "Whoever you are, we surrender!"

Luke stood up and shot wildly at the attacking droids. His first few shots went wide, but he soon found the sights and had the satisfaction of watching the enemy droids fall back in the undergrowth.

He turned around and gunned down a fourth droid that was pumping blaster shots at his father. He started to shoot at another one, but it was already falling, caught in the head by a deflected shot. His father made quick work of the three remaining and then turned around to face Luke.

"I told you to stay _down_ ," he said. "You could have been—" He paused, staring at the blaster in Luke's hands. "Where did you learn to use that?"

"On the farm," Luke said.

Ben stood up behind Luke, rubbing his head. "Who were those droids?"

"The Vanbanese army, I guess," Luke said, glancing back. "Are you okay?"

Before Ben could reply, there was more noise in the surrounding trees, and Luke immediately raised his blaster. But his father reached out and pushed it down. Luke understood why when flashes of white armor appeared in all directions. Most of the stormtroopers ran right past them and began forming a perimeter. One of them, who had a colored patch on his shoulder, rushed to his father and bowed in greeting.

"Lord Vader, our troopships are under heavy fire from Vanbanese fighters. They are waiting for TIE reinforcements to arrive before attempting to land. The droids have broken through our perimeter in several places."

"So I see," his father said. "How long until TIE reinforcements arrive?"

"Estimated time of ten minutes, sir."

Luke could sense his father's concern. It sounded like they were going to have a rough flight to the Star Destroyer, no matter when they decided to take off.

His father turned and gestured towards Luke. "Commander, this is my son. Protect him and his companions. I will return shortly."

"Where are you going?" Luke asked in surprise.

"There is another wave of droids incoming. I am going to help the troopers hold them off while we wait for the TIE reinforcements. We will take off when they arrive. _"_

Luke started to follow his father, but he was Force-pushed back. "Stay _here_." His father's tone left no room for debate. He stalked off into the trees.

Luke sighed and gave the stormtrooper commander a glance. "Hi," he said. "I'm Luke."

The trooper surprised him by bowing, just as he had done to his father. "Son of my lord, I will die to defend you."

"Uh ... thanks," Luke said. "I'm sure that won't be necessary."

He looked into the darkness, hoping his father was going to come back.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

Vader tried to ignore the bad feeling in the back of his mind. The feeling may be warranted by the situation, but it wasn't helpful. Luke was sick and currently stuck in the middle of a battlefield. A battle that was not going in the Empire's favor. The _Vanquisher_ could have easily taken the Rebels but not this entire planet's military. Not until more Star Destroyers arrived, anyway. He was facing a dangerous flight to get Luke, his friend, and the droids to safety. Perhaps he would be taking them into more danger than he was taking them out of.

All this knowledge filled him with fear and anger, the very emotions that energized the Dark Side. The Vanbanese droid armies didn't stand a chance against him. As he and the troops fought their way through one wave of droids after another, the odd organic soldier began appearing in the mix. Vader made equally short work of them.

During a break in the fighting, the stormtrooper sergeant left his position and appeared on Vader's flank.

"Lord Vader, the troopships have landed! Reinforcements are heading for our position."

That was his exit cue. "Very well, Sergeant," Vader said. "Hold your position here."

"Yes, sir."

Vader turned back towards the center of the forest, hacking a stray tree branch out of the way with his lightsaber. If Luke was not exactly where he had left him, he was going to have a nervous breakdown. Perhaps he should have left more than just the stormtrooper commander to guard him. He should have left a whole platoon.

When he arrived at the scene, he found Ben was sitting on the ground with the two droids on either side. Luke was pacing up and down while the commander stood watch. His son turned as soon as he heard him, and, for a moment, Vader saw pure relief on his face. It was surprising, considering his earlier accusations.

"Rejoin your legion, Commander," Vader said, addressing the stormtrooper. "I will be returning to the _Vanquisher_."

"Yes, sir."

Vader looked down at Ben. "Can he walk?"

In response, Ben climbed to his feet. He wavered slightly, causing Luke to reach over to steady him.

"It's okay, Ben. We're leaving now."

The boy appeared very weak. He started to sit down again, but Luke quickly pulled him back up. "Come on, you don't want my father carrying you."

That did the trick. He opened his eyes and stood up unassisted.

Luke gave Vader a look of concern. "Where's the ship?"

"In the clearing. Keep close behind me and stay alert."

Vader led the group back to the path through the trees, lighting the way with the red glow of his saber. The droids came next, helping Ben, while Luke followed last. His son still carried the blaster.

When they reached the ship, Vader waited at the bottom of the ramp for the others to board first.

"Come along, Artoo," Threepio said, climbing up the ramp. "The sooner we get away from this dreadful place, the better."

Ben followed the droids, holding on to the ship's edges as he climbed the ramp.

Luke was about to get aboard too, but he stopped on the ramp and met Vader's gaze. "You're worried," he observed.

There was no point denying such a thing to his Force-sensitive son.

"We will be flying under heavy fire."

"Come on," Luke said. "It'll be easy! You fly in space battles all the time."

"Yes, but not with my son in the passenger seat. That puts a different perspective on the situation."

Luke dropped his gaze, clearly understanding what he meant.

"Do you think Ben's going to be okay?" he mumbled.

"As long as we reach the _Vanquisher_."

Luke gave a small nod and then disappeared into the ship. Vader followed.

"Hey," Luke said, squeezing past the droids, "there's only two seats!"

"I didn't know you had Ben with you," Vader said. "Even so, if this ship was any larger, we wouldn't have the necessary speed or maneuverability to make it through the combat zone."

"Combat zone?!" Threepio said.

"Shift over, Ben," Luke said, attempting to occupy half of the passenger seat.

"Sit back to back," Vader said, sitting down in the pilot's seat. "Put the seat restraints around both of you." After starting the launch cycle, he opened a comm channel to the ship. Admiral Wern answered.

"Lord Vader."

"Admiral, what is the status of the space battle?"

"More Vanbanese ships incoming, sir. Our TIEs are outnumbered but holding their own."

"How long until reinforcement?"

"The _Striker_ will arrive in 34 minutes, sir."

Vader glanced at the boys. Luke seemed bright enough, but Ben was slumped forward with his eyes shut. Perhaps it would be wiser to make their run for the _Vanquisher_ after the _Striker_ arrived. But he had no knowledge of this disease infecting Luke and Ben. It could be serious. There was also a danger at their present locale posed by the Vanbanese droid armies.

"I am returning to the _Vanquisher_ ," Vader said. "Alert the TIE squadrons."

"Yes, sir."

Vader disconnected the comlink and made sure the shields were at full strength. A green launch light was flashing on the console.

"Why did you attack the Vanbanese armies in the first place?" Luke asked. "I thought they were fighting each other, not the Empire."

"They attacked us," Vader said, retracting the landing gear and pointing the ship upwards. "We arrived in system just as the Rebels destroyed the mine. The Vanbanese must have assumed the explosion was the result of orbital bombardment from the _Vanquisher_."

They were now presented with a very good view of the overhead space battle through the front viewscreen.

"Can't you explain everything to the Vanbanese leaders?" Luke suggested.

Vader glanced at Luke one more time, making sure he and his friend were secure. Then he accelerated into the sky.

"Luke, people who wage endless civil wars are not good at listening. Their government—if it could be called that—did not respond to our hails."

"You should keep trying. They have to answer eventually. People would listen to _you_."

They had barely reached the upper atmosphere when the scopes started flashing numerous warning lights. The sky faded into the blackness of space.

"I do not have the time to start negotiations," Vader said, reaching for the Force. "I am otherwise engaged with retrieving my reckless offspring who should be on Coruscant."

Six hostile fighters flew towards him, and one tried for a missile lock. Vader immediately swerved to the left.

"Oh no!" Threepio said as laser fire flashed in front of them. "This is why I hate space travel!"

"If I was on Coruscant, Threepio would still be a prisoner of the Rebellion!"

"You put yourself in incredible danger."

"That's better than your solution," Luke said. "Leaving him for dead! You're heartless!"

A Vanbanese fighter roared over the top of them, brushing the top of the shield.

"Artoo, plug into the computer and man the rear gun," Vader said, looping around.

Artoo whistled his compliance.

"I can do it!" Luke said. "The controls are right here!"

Despite his son's brave words, Vader could sense fear.

"Artoo is more than capable," Vader said, gripping the trigger. He blasted a Vanbanese fighter out of their path and did likewise with the two that replaced it.

"Look out!" Luke said, pointing wildly. "You nearly hit that TIE."

"It was in the way." Vader glanced down at the scopes and saw the irritating TIE explode under enemy fire. A pointless loss. It was one thing to expend their forces fighting the Rebellion. Quite another to have to fight this miserable planet, which, according to their last surveillance report, was not in the possession of a significant starfighter fleet. Or a vast droid army, for that matter.

Vader swerved to avoid a flaming piece of wreckage, and the _Vanquisher_ appeared in visual range. A haven among the chaos. Luke shook Ben by the shoulder.

"Ben! Are you awake? You're missing the space battle!"

"Hmm?" Ben blinked.

"Leave him," Vader said, blasting another fighter into dust. "Why did you drag him into your reckless scheme in the first place? Trying to get _yourself_ killed is bad enough."

"I didn't know this would happen," Luke mumbled.

Artoo fired a volley of shots over the rear thrusters, causing a Vanbanese fighter to break off their attack. Unfortunately, another two were coming in on the left, causing Vader to temporarily abandon his run for the _Vanquisher_. It seemed he would have to swat a few more pests.

"How did you get here in the first place?" Vader asked. "Did you take one of my ships?!"

"No! Stars, first your Rebel accusations and now this! You always think the worst of me."

"A consequence of having my trust in you proven to be misplaced. Many times."

Luke didn't reply.

"It wasn't Luke's idea to come here," Ben mumbled. "It was mine."

Vader hadn't realized Ben was even following the conversation. A fighter attempted to shoot him down from above, but he used an old trick from the Clone Wars and engaged the reverse thrusters. The ship fell into his sights and made a satisfying explosion.

"I find that very unlikely," Vader said, glancing at Ben. The boy had his hands over his eyes. Probably for the best.

"Don't bother, Ben," Luke said. "It won't change anything."

"I asked Luke to come with me," Ben said, his voice wavering. "I was trying to find information about my mother."

Much to his surprise, Vader could sense truth from Ben. Laser fire streaked overhead, forcing him into a ninety-degree evasive dive.

"Oh, stars," Ben groaned. "I'm going to be sick!"

"Are there sick bags in this thing?" Luke asked, feeling desperately for the storage compartments.

"Of course not."

"Then get to the Star Destroyer!" Luke said. "There's a gap! Go! Go!"

Vader accelerated forward, weaving to avoid an enemy lock. Artoo released a volley of fire in all directions, deterring any hopeful enemies. Vader breathed out with relief when the distance to the _Vanquisher_ dropped below a klick.

"We are now protected by the _Vanquisher's_ guns," Vader said, flying over the bow.

"Hang on, Ben," Luke said. "We're nearly there! One minute, I swear!"

Ben was silent.

"Please, just tell me when we've landed!" Threepio moaned.

The entrance to the hangar bay was underneath the ship. Vader attempted to make the turns gentle, aware of the way Ben was hunched forward with his arms around his stomach. When they bumped down on the hangar bay floor, Artoo triggered the boarding ramp and detached from the computer.

"I can't hold on," Ben whispered.

"Don't worry, I'll go get a bucket," Luke said, jumping out of the seat.

"Luke!" Vader reached out to stop him, but his son was already on the boarding ramp. The droids clambered out after him, eager to be free of the confined space.

"Thank the maker," Threepio said. "Safety! I thought we were scrap metal for sure!"

Vader squeezed between the seats and walked down the boarding ramp. At the bottom, he found Admiral Wern and ten stormtroopers waiting to greet him. They were all staring from Luke to the droids in utter astonishment. Luke had an expression like he'd stepped into his school assembly in nothing but his underwear.

His son did look a ridiculous sight under the bright lights of the hangar. There was mud and grass caked from his hair to his boots. The droids didn't look much better. Little did the admiral know this wasn't anything unusual for Luke.

Admiral Wern eventually tore his gaze away and acknowledged the presence of his superior.

"Welcome back, sir." He glanced sideways at Luke once again and then forced himself to focus. "The Emperor has requested you speak to him at the first opportunity."

"Oh, great," Luke mumbled.

"Admiral," Vader said, "this is my son."

The admiral defied possibility by appearing even more surprised.

"We spoke during that Bal mission," Luke said. "Remember?"

"Oh ... yes ... pleasure to finally meet you in person," the admiral said. He offered Luke his hand.

Luke glanced down at his own dirty hand. "Um, you probably don't want to touch me."

"His presence here will remain private," Vader said.

"I understand, sir."

Vader and Luke turned at the sound of footsteps on the boarding ramp. Ben stumbled down, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He tried to look at Vader but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he hung his head and mumbled in the direction of the floor.

"Sir, I'm really sorry ... ship needs cleaning. I'm so sorry."

To say that Ben looked unwell was a vast understatement.

"Admiral, have my son and his friend escorted to the medcenter immediately," Vader said. "I will speak with the Emperor."

"Yes, sir."

Vader could only hope this conversation would be brief.

* * *

The first half hour in the _Vanquisher's_ medical center was a mess of noise and confusion for Luke. Ben simply lay on the bed and accepted any needle the medical droids wanted to stick in his arm, clearly too exhausted to make any protest. An entire squad of stormtroopers stood around the room, getting in the way of the medical officers and making Luke feel very self-conscious. Especially when they didn't give him any privacy while most of his clothing was removed.

The medics talked to the med-droids but only spoke to him or Ben when they wanted information. One of them, whom Luke understood to be the senior officer, kept leaving the room every five minutes to use his comlink. His mouth was dry with thirst, but the droid who was supposed to be bringing him water had vanished. The medics were so busy saying long technical words that Luke didn't want to interrupt over something as insignificant as a glass of water.

"Ben," Luke said quietly, leaning towards the neighboring bed. Ben had his arm over his eyes, shielding himself from the overhead lights. As with Luke, they'd removed all the clothes from the upper half of his body, revealing the full extent of the rash. He really did look non-human. "Ben? You awake?"

Ben made a groaning noise.

"Are you okay?"

Only another unintelligible noise followed. He seemed drowsy. Luke knew he wasn't going to sleep himself, no matter what drugs they injected. It took all his willpower to remain sitting on the bed.

Abruptly, all the noise and bustle in the room died away. A familiar breathing sound reached Luke's ears, and he felt unexpected relief. He hadn't realized how much he wanted his father here.

The senior medical officer was already giving him an update. Luke concentrated on every word, eager to learn just what was going on.

"Sir, we have a positive identification on the virus. It originated on Vanbane among our mine personnel and spread to the local communities. The first known case was five months ago."

"Is there a cure?" his father asked.

"Yes, the local Vanbanese have a natural antibody that overcomes the virus in most cases. The med-droid at the mine used this antibody to develop a drug and vaccine. Unfortunately, all local supplies of the antiviral drug were destroyed along with the mine, but I've made contact with the Imperial City naval medcenter. They diagnosed a case of this virus there two days ago. As a result, they have drug supplies and are arranging transport as we speak. My recommendation is to transfer the patients to a ship and meet them halfway."

Luke watched as his father glanced at Ben. "Is there a need for haste?"

"In its advanced stages, the virus will cause permanent disfigurement and eventual death."

Luke felt his throat grow tight.

"Is there any danger of an outbreak among the crew?"

His father sounded as tense as Luke felt.

"No, I do not believe so. The virus is highly contagious, but only for one day after initial infection. From the information obtained from your son, both boys are past this phase."

His father turned and gave Luke the look of imminent interrogation. He strode across the distance between them and stood directly in front of him.

"How long have you known about this virus?"

"We didn't know it was a virus! Ben first noticed the rash four days ago. It was the day after ... hey, wait a minute! It was the day after you returned from your secret mission! You went to Vanbane!" Luke's thoughts couldn't keep up with his voice. "You gave it to him ... he gave it to me ... I gave it to Lev! Lev must be the person on Coruscant with this crazy disease!"

"If I had caught this virus, I would know by now," his father said. "I would be in a later stage than your friend."

"During the contagious phase, it can survive in the fabric fibers of clothing," the medic said. "Then it enters the body, causing the rash. It is possible to carry the virus without contracting it."

"You are the only way it could have gone from the Vanbane mine to Coruscant," Luke said. "You grabbed Ben by his right arm, and that's exactly where the rash started. Ben touched my back to get my attention in the arcade ... that's why the rash was on my back. Lev touched my shoulder while I was talking with him that night. You must have touched someone on Vanbane who was infected." Luke pointed at his father's right glove.

His father didn't argue any further against this idea. He turned to the medic. "Ensure they are dressed for space travel. I will make arrangements for their departure."

"Yes, sir. I will liaise with the Imperial City medcenter and finalize the rendezvous coordinates."

"Contact me when they are ready," his father said. "I will be in the hangar bay."

Luke stared after him as his father left the medcenter. This was getting scarier by the minute. He glanced over at Ben, seeing his friend was now asleep. Perhaps it was for the best that he didn't hear about the permanent disfigurement and possible death.

* * *

A short time later, Vader stood in the hangar bay, watching as technicians completed pre-flight checks on the designated spacecraft. He'd already thoroughly checked the craft himself, reluctant to leave his son's safety in the hands of others.

Yet, that's precisely what he was about to do.

"Sir."

Vader turned to face the pilot. He was still fully suited, having just been recalled from the battle outside, but he had removed his helmet.

"Commander. I am entrusting you with a vitally important mission."

"I will not fail you, my lord."

"We have two dangerously infected children on board. I need you to fly them to a rendezvous point where they will be transferred to a medical ship. I, along with the rest of Black Squadron, will cover your departure to the hyperspace jump point."

"Yes, sir."

Vader hesitated. This was the difficult part.

"One of these boys is my son."

This pilot was normally the picture of military discipline. But his expression faltered at this information.

"I ... I understand, sir."

Of course he didn't understand. He was wise enough not to have children himself, given the life expectancy of his occupation.

Vader's comlink began beeping. He switched it on and it lit up with an image of the senior medical officer.

"We are ready to transport the boys to the hangar bay now, sir."

"Send them over," Vader said. "We are ready to depart."

* * *

Ben stirred when two med-droids began shifting him onto a hover-stretcher. "We're going somewhere?"

"Coruscant. I think," Luke said, relieved to see his friend wasn't in a coma.

Ben groaned, and one of his hands strayed to his stomach. "Your father will kill me if I ruin another ship."

"Don't worry," Luke said, grinning. "That other ship was naval property. Now if you threw up in his customized TIE Fighter, then he might kill you. But I know we're not taking that because it only seats one person."

Ben lay back and closed his eyes. "I feel terrible, Luke. This thing is seeping into my brain."

"You're gonna be fine," Luke said, as much to reassure himself as Ben.

"If I don't make it, you can have all my hologames."

"What kind of stupid talk is that? You're going to make it, Ben."

"Yeah, but if not ... tell my father I'm sorry. For everything. And I love him, and I hope he is happy with whatever-her-name-is."

"Ben—"

"You're a really good friend, Luke."

Luke sighed.

"Even if you are a Rebel sympathizer," Ben added.

Luke grinned. "And my father is your worst nightmare, remember."

"That too."

The droid started pushing the stretcher towards the door. Luke stood up and tried to ignore the dizziness. The boots he was wearing were a little too big, which didn't help his balance. They'd destroyed all his old clothes and provided ill-fitting replacements. Regardless, he managed to walk upright beside the hover stretcher.

"You're a good friend too, Ben. Honestly, I think I would have gone insane by now if I didn't have you to remind me what normal is."

"Thanks," Ben mumbled. "I think."

They didn't continue the conversation when they entered the corridor, as they were joined by medics and the entire squad of stormtroopers. Fortunately, the medbay was next to the hangar, meaning they didn't have far to go. They were taken to a small, streamlined ship with engines half the size of its length. Luke hoped it was as fast as it looked.

His father was waiting by the boarding ramp with a suited pilot. As the medics loaded Ben onto the ship, Luke walked over to find out what was going on.

"Luke," his father said, gesturing towards the pilot, "this is Commander Premil."

Luke gave the pilot a disinterested glance, too preoccupied to bother with politeness. Then he spotted the pilot's callsign patch. "Wait, you're Black 2! Wow!"

The pilot's lips twitched slightly, like he wanted to smile but didn't dare. "Pleased to meet you," he said.

"As you will no doubt learn during your journey, he is a keen pilot himself," his father said to Commander Premil. "Ignore any requests for a turn at the controls."

"Yes, sir."

"Wait a minute," Luke said. " _He's_ flying us to the rendezvous? What about you?"

Before his father could answer, the medics left the ship and came forward to report.

"Sir, the first patient is secure. A medical droid will remain on board with monitoring equipment. Both patients have been given mitorazine, an immunity booster with sleep-inducing effects, so expect them to be drowsy." The medic gave Luke a curious glance. "I'm surprised this young man is still alert."

Luke frowned. They actually thought he'd sleep with all this going on? A familiar presence tugged at his mind, and Luke felt his father assess his condition through the Force. Whatever he sensed, it was clear from his subsequent tone that he didn't like it.

"We will leave immediately. Luke, board the ship."

"No! Wait!" His tone resulted in shocked glances from the bystanders. "I mean, I need to talk to you," Luke amended, trying to keep his tone more respectful. It still came out sounding more like a demand than a request. "Can we have some privacy?" he suggested finally.

The medics and the pilot looked at his father. He raised his hand and waved them on. The pilot turned and boarded the ship, while the medics half-ran for the hangar exit.

"You are fortunate you are sick," his father said, staring down at Luke.

"Would it kill you to tell me what's going on?" Luke said, annoyed. There was a headache forming above his eyes, which didn't help his mood. "Why are you staying here? What about the droids?"

"I have no choice. The Emperor has decreed Vanbane must be punished for their defiance. The fighting will not end until the entire planet is under Imperial control. I am going to fly cover with the rest of Black Squadron to allow your ship to escape." His father paused. "Black 2 is the best pilot on this ship, aside from myself. I trust him to fly you safely to the rendezvous."

It sounded to Luke like his father was trying to reassure himself, rather than him. It would never have occurred to Luke to question Black 2's piloting abilities.

"The droids?" Luke repeated, in case his father had forgotten.

"They are undergoing decontamination and security checks. I will bring them with me when I return to Coruscant."

The idea wasn't reassuring.

"It is in my own best interests to return your droids to you, Luke," his father said, clearly sensing his feelings. "If today is anything to go by."

"When are you going to return?" Luke asked.

"I cannot say."

This exchange was followed by an awkward silence. Luke stared at his boots, imagining how much different this conversation would be if he was Ben talking to Ben's father. There'd be a hug, for one thing, and reassurances that everything would be okay. Ben's father would never leave a sick Ben in the first place.

"Well, goodbye, then," Luke said, turning away. He half-expected his father to stop him and make some apology, but he remained silent.

Luke stopped at the bottom of the boarding ramp and looked back.

"A Rebel wanted me to join them. He made a really good argument, too. I was tempted. Especially since I thought you'd killed the droids. But I said no."

Luke didn't wait for his father's reply.

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

The space battle dragged on for hours. Vader flew in aimless circles, blasting enemy ships purely on instinct. All of this was insignificant when compared to his son. He should be by his side. Instead, thanks to the unintelligent minds who governed Vanbane, he was spending his time engaged in this pointless exercise.

His feeling of guilt was made all the worse by the knowledge he was the one responsible for transferring this disease to Coruscant. He had only touched one person on Vanbane—the embezzling administrator he'd been sent to kill. It would have taken mere seconds to sterilize his hands afterwards.

The Vanbanese were finally defeated when two additional Star Destroyers arrived, flooding the area with squadron after squadron of TIE Fighters.

Vader didn't remain to help with the cleanup. With the battle all but won, there was another duty he must see to. He could, of course, have a medic call Captain Jarnet and brief him on the situation. But he knew that, were their situations reversed, he would rather hear this news from someone who would appreciate the emotional impact.

It took a call to the palace assistants to locate the man's comlink frequency. He was not surprised to see the call connect through the Meluvu HoloNet receiver. It was already evident that Captain Jarnet was not on Coruscant. Otherwise, Ben would never have left.

Captain Jarnet answered on the third beep. His eyes grew wide at the sight of his caller. First with surprise and then with worry.

"Lord Vader! Are the boys all right?!"

There was a desperate note in his voice that was not disguised through the small comlink speaker.

"I found them on Vanbane a few hours ago," Vader said.

" _Vanbane_?!"

"Yes. They are now on their way back to Coruscant." Vader paused, considering how to phrase the next part. Perhaps the straightforward approach was best. "They have been infected with a rare virus. Ben is at a more advanced stage than Luke."

"Oh, oh, my _stars_ ..."

"It is serious but treatable," Vader continued. "They left here to rendezvous with a medical ship carrying antiviral drugs. The medical ship will take them to a private medcenter in Imperial City where they will be treated by Luke's regular medic."

"If I leave now, I can be on Coruscant within four hours!"

"I would appreciate it," Vader said. "A war has broken out on Vanbane. I cannot leave until it is contained."

"I understand. I'll be with them as soon as possible."

Captain Jarnet disconnected the call, leaving Vader staring at a blank projector.

* * *

An unfamiliar wall came into focus. The room was in semi-darkness, but a dim light from somewhere behind cast odd shadows. The pillow and sheets filled Luke's nose with an antiseptic scent that made him think of a medcenter. Vague scenes and sounds began playing through his mind. Being thrown to the ground by an earthquake in a forest. Sliding around a co-pilot's seat in a chaotic space battle. Seeing Ben lying on a medcenter bed, completely covered in the blue hexagonal rash. None of it seemed real, yet it was all too specific for a dream.

Luke started to roll over, but he stopped when he heard familiar voices.

"I'd always planned to sit down and tell you everything when you were old enough. But it never happened."

"I never asked."

That was Ben. Ben and his father. Their conversation sounded too serious to interrupt.

"I told myself that you weren't interested. That's what I wanted to believe. But she's part of you, even if you never met her. I should have told you earlier."

"I was so stupid to think I was transforming into an alien," Ben said. "I watch too many episodes of _Galaxy's Scariest True Stories_."

"Actually, Ben ... you weren't completely wrong. Your mother wasn't human. Well, not entirely."

"What?!"

Luke concentrated on keeping his breathing steady, feeling more than ever this wasn't a conversation he wanted to disturb.

"She was from Wivvan. They were originally human, but after centuries of isolation and interbreeding with another local population, they developed one or two traits that set them apart from the standard human. You'd never know by looking at them, though."

"Why didn't you mention this?"

"Well ... I thought I either had to tell you everything or nothing. Then, when I was ready to tell all, you didn't seem interested ..."

"I'm interested now. When did you meet her?"

Ben's father took a deep breath. His voice sounded younger as he began to tell the story.

"I was a Senate Guard at the time. She was the new assistant for the Lolra senator. I used to enjoy watching her. The grace she carried herself with was mesmerizing. I started leaving flowers in places where I knew she'd find them. It didn't take her long to figure out they were from me—she'd caught me looking at her more than once. This carried on for weeks ... a relationship that was nothing but flowers and looks."

Ben made a groaning noise.

"All right, it took me ages to ask her out on a proper date. I wasn't shy, but I didn't think she would go out with a Senate Guard. She was so intelligent. Always reading something. I think you've already realized that you inherited your academic talents from her."

"Politics isn't my favorite subject, though."

"Well, there's still time to change your mind. Anyway, the Senate adjourned for the recess, and we spent every moment together. I was _crazy_ with love. It was fantastic. We found out just how fantastic three months later, when she realized she was pregnant."

There was a brief silence.

"Wivvan women can only fall pregnant once in their lives. A single pregnancy normally yields at least three children, however, so she was surprised when a scan revealed just one. While we were dating, she'd talked a lot about how backward and isolated her culture was. I listened, but I never _really_ listened. Until now. She'd only been allowed to travel offworld for her internship on the condition that she married the man her father had chosen when she returned. If her family ever learned of this pregnancy to an outsider, she would be an outcast.

"She had to leave her job and go into hiding at my apartment, lest someone notice her pregnancy and report back to her family. I told her it was all going to be fine. We could be married and live happily ever after. Inside, I felt terrified. I was completely unprepared for being a father, but I did my best to hide this for her sake. She had her depressed moments, especially during the first three months, but towards the end of the pregnancy, she was the happiest I'd ever seen her.

"Then, after you arrived, things started to go downhill. No, don't look like that, it wasn't your fault. You were a helpless baby. Your mother found herself staring at the same four walls every day without support from anyone. She was always paranoid of going out in public with you. She seemed to think her family would kill me if they ever found out.

"We started arguing because she thought I wasn't doing my fair share of taking care of you. On Wivvan, men are equipped to help with the breastfeeding, so of course I couldn't possibly live up to that expectation. I began spending evenings out with my friends just to escape the atmosphere at home. I told myself this would all go away when you were a little older. I was too insensitive to know anything about post-natal depression and too arrogant to ask anyone for help.

"Then came the final crack. The Empire was born. You'd think two people who worked for the government would have discussed politics before then, but we just had other things on our minds. Now it was unavoidable. The Lolra senator, the one she used to assist, was executed as a traitor. I can't describe your mother's anger over the situation. She said she wasn't living under a dictatorship and was going back to Wivvan, where it was safe. Suddenly, that family she'd said would treat her like an outcast were going to welcome her with open arms.

"I tried to explain why the Empire was the best thing that ever happened to the galaxy. Besides, it was crazy to talk about moving to Wivvan. My work was here. They didn't even allow outsiders to set foot on the tribal lands. It was quickly becoming clear that you looked like me. I was afraid her family would hurt you.

"Then I said the worst thing I ever could have said: she was a terrible mother who would put her politics above the safety of her son. If I'd known that was exactly what she really believed—that she was a terrible mother—I wouldn't have said it. But as I said, I never really listened.

"Things became heated. I ended up sleeping on the couch. When I woke up the next morning, she was gone. I was sure she'd be back. I couldn't imagine her leaving you. But days went by ... I thought she was just teaching me a lesson about how much work it took to look after you. But then a week had gone by. I wanted to report a missing person to the authorities, but how would it look when I said the mother of my child had been missing for a week, and I'd only just mentioned it?

"When I'd grown desperate enough to actually do it, I received a brief note telling me that she was on Wivvan. She also said she was a bad mother and she'd only end up hurting you if she stayed.

"It took me years to recover. I buried myself in my work. But it's true what they say. If things don't kill you, they make you stronger."

"So you never heard from her again?"

"Not one word. Of course, I haven't exactly been in regular contact. I assume she's made a good life for herself on Wivvan."

"How would you feel if she showed up again?

"I don't know. It's been too long for there to still be anger. If anything, I'm angry with myself for being too immature to make our relationship work. Never, for one moment, have I ever regretted meeting your mother. Being a father changed me, Ben. I like the person it changed me into. Your mother missed out on so much by not being present in your life. I pity her for that. Do you want to meet her?"

There was no reply from Ben for a while. When he spoke, there was no hesitation in his voice. "No. I thought I was ready, but I'm not. Maybe when I'm older, but not now."

Luke wondered if he'd take the same view in Ben's position. It would be hard to resist his natural curiosity. Uncle Owen used to say he had more curiosity than sense.

"Well, you know your boring old Dad is always going to be there for you," Ben's father said. "No matter what, buddy."

The shadows on the wall merged into an embrace. Luke turned his face into the pillow, smiling to himself. For once, he didn't feel jealous of Ben's relationship with his father. His friend had found what he was looking for.

* * *

"How is he?"

The question came out sounding like an interrogation rather than parental concern. The tone didn't affect Doctor Leeson's calm demeanor. He was probably used to this.

"He's still asleep, sir. No change from thirty minutes ago."

Had it really only been thirty minutes since he'd last called? It felt like an hour.

"Does he still have a fever?"

"Yes. It's very mild, though, nothing to worry about. Ben responded well to treatment, and I expect Luke to do the same."

"He is under constant monitoring?"

"Yes, sir. If you'd like, I can hook up the biofeed to the HoloNet so you can monitor his status from there."

That sounded like something only an obsessed neurotic parent would do.

"Very well," Vader said, saying the words before his mind had fully agreed to do so. He was on the verge of suggesting the doctor setup a video feed as well, when the doorcom chimed in the background. Only Admiral Wern would dare interrupt him in the comms chamber.

"I will contact you later for a further update," Vader said.

Probably not what the doctor wanted to hear, but he nodded anyway.

"Call me as often as you feel the need, sir."

If he did that, he'd have to call every three seconds. Vader disconnected the call and moved to the door. As expected, it was Admiral Wern. It was now the middle of the night, shipboard time, and the admiral's face showed signs of fatigue.

"Lord Vader, the Emperor has requested you make contact."

His master was no doubt seeking a status report. His distraction over Luke had left him not entirely clear on their situation himself.

"Has our scout team completed their mission?"

"Yes, sir. The government buildings have been abandoned."

How typical. In the face of their inevitable defeat, the various Vanbane ruling factions had fled. Vader was tempted to order the entire surface carpet bombed, just to ensure they were destroyed.

"The earthquakes continue to escalate in magnitude," the admiral continued, "and the civilian population is in panic."

"The Rebel's destruction of the mine must have destabilized the planet's surface." It was ironic the Rebels had now achieved precisely what young Uleti was convinced the Empire was going to do.

"Very likely, sir. We are awaiting the arrival of a science ship to conduct a full investigation." The admiral swallowed. "Senators are beginning to ask questions. Media ships are dropping out of hyperspace."

"I will speak to the Emperor," Vader said. "Deploy the fleet to ensure no unauthorized ship leaves or lands on this planet."

"Yes, sir."

Vader turned back into the comms room, struggling to keep all the facts of their situation clear in his mind. The Emperor must not see his distraction. He had a minor setback when he began entering Doctor Leeson's comlink frequency instead of the Emperor's, but he soon corrected the mistake.

"My master," Vader said, bowing in greeting to the holographic image. "The battle has been won. Our troops are dealing with the remainder of the droid armies, supported by an air assault."

"Good. And the leaders of the ruling factions?"

"They have fled. The population itself is in a state of widespread panic."

"The earthquakes continue?"

"Yes," Vader said. "In increasing magnitude. They are centered around the remains of the mine."

"News of these earthquakes has now reached the senate," the Emperor said, leaning his fingers together. "Some senators are convinced you have used excessive force in your dealings with Vanbane."

"News organizations are arriving in the system," Vader advised. "What do you plan to do, master?"

The Emperor smiled, showing his teeth.

"Exactly what these senators want. You will withdraw all troops from the surface, and the fleet will depart. Media and aid agencies will then be allowed unrestrained access. As the galaxy sees the damage caused by the Rebellion in intimate detail, Vanbane will become a living testament to the folly of defying the Empire."

Vader had only heard one word. _Depart_.

"It will be done, my master."

"Join me on Coruscant when you are ready. The further you are from the situation there, the happier the senate will be."

Making the senate happy was usually against Vader's principles, but at this moment, he knew he would give every senator a million credits in exchange for the ability to teleport to Coruscant.

"I will be there as soon as possible, Master."

* * *

Luke sat up so fast his head objected with a stab of pain. It was immediately obvious what had woken him. A medical droid leaned over the bed, adjusting a monitor.

"What time is it?" Luke asked, rubbing his head just above his ear.

"1436," the droid said. "How are you feeling?"

Luke glanced at the other bed in the room. Ben and his father were gone.

"Like I need to use the refresher," Luke said, pushing back the bedclothes. The droid pointed with an appendage towards an adjacent door.

"You will find the necessary facilities in there, Master Skywalker."

"Just call me Luke," Luke said, stumbling across the room towards the door.

When he returned, he found the droid had left. A flashing light on the bedside table attracted Luke's attention, and he walked over and picked up the datapad. It was a message from Ben.

_Hi, Luke. I was hoping you'd wake up, but you're still snoring like a Wookiee and showing no signs of stopping. I woke up last night when my father arrived at the medcenter. Guess what? Your father called him personally to tell him what was going on. My Dad's girlfriend was with him when he took the call. I don't think they're going out anymore. I might start to like your father one of these days._

Luke grinned.

_I told my father the truth. Well, almost everything. I called Kavig when I had a chance. Turned out he left Vanbane with Zev, and they managed to get into hyperspace. Zev dropped him at a remote spaceport some distance away. Kavig's boss had to come and pick him up. Unfortunately, there was no chance of retrieving his work ship, but the money they received from the Rebellion just covers the cost of replacing it._

_My Dad also told me the real story about my mother. It was what I expected. But I do know I'm not ready to meet her. I don't know if I ever will be._

_Sorry for giving you this foul virus. Apparently it's gone from my body now, so I'm sure you'll wake up healthy as well. Let me know if you're picking me up for school tomorrow._

"School?!" His friend must have caught another disease. No one in their right mind would go straight back to school after what they'd been through.

Luke put the datapad back on the table and picked up the HoloNet remote. After taking the time to get comfortable on his bed, he leaned back on the pillows and entered the code for the Hutt soap opera channel. The new episode where Meka reunites with her long-lost twin sister should be available by now.

But instead of 'Hutt Loves and Lives', the wall-sized projector lit up with a commercial, urging parents to talk to their children before the Rebellion did.

Luke poked the off button and threw the remote hard across the room. It slammed into the wall right beside the door just as a familiar human doctor came through it. He stopped and stared at the fallen remote in surprise.

Luke looked aside, embarrassed at his outburst, yet still angry over the cause of it. Doctor Leeson picked up the remote and walked over to place it on the bedside table.

"It's good to see you're regaining your strength," his medic said, studying one of the monitors. "Mind if I double check your biodata?"

Luke silently sat up and allowed the doctor to examine him.

Doctor Leeson concentrated on his medical tools for a while. Then, seeming to sense that Luke's poor mood was the more pressing issue, he stopped what he was doing and spoke gently.

"Lieutenant Dorany came by to see you this morning. He was impressed with your snoring."

"Lev! He's okay?"

"Yes. They caught the virus early in his case. He was smart enough to go and see a medic as soon as he saw the rash."

"Hey, I didn't even know I had this thing until my father found me on Vanbane! It was Ben who wouldn't see a medic."

"Speaking of your father," Doctor Leeson said, resuming his work. "He's been calling me constantly for updates on your condition. I think he's going to be ripe for some exploitation when he returns."

"Not likely," Luke scoffed. "Once he realizes I'm not about to die, he's going to start yelling at me. Even though he was the one who _lied_ to me. More than once."

"I'm sure you'll forgive each other. Your temperature is normal, by the way."

"That's part of the problem," Luke said, pointing at Doctor Leeson. "I _always_ forgive him. He takes advantage of it."

"Well, Luke, I've seen many dying people in my life. None of them ever lamented a time they forgave their father."

Luke raised his right eyebrow. "This isn't my deathbed. And most people don't have a Sith Lord father."

His doctor chuckled. "Point taken. Do you mind if I speak off the record for a moment?"

"Sure," Luke said. "I never keep a record."

"Before I met your father, I was convinced he was a droid. The media portrayed him as so cold and mechanical, I wasn't alone in my theory."

"I still wonder," Luke said, smirking.

"Now I'm positive he's a living, vulnerable human being, just like you and me. You know why?"

Luke was silent. The reason was obvious.

"You've changed him, Luke. I have no doubt that your ability to forgive him has played a large part in that. You not only drive him to do better, purely by your unwavering belief that he _can_ do better, but you refuse to let yourself mire in anger and misery over the ways he has wronged you. That shows incredible strength of character. Luke, I admire you."

Luke blinked in response, trying to take this in. Strength of character? Admiration?

"It's not exactly like that," Luke said. "I still get angry, even after I've forgiven him."

"You wouldn't be human if you didn't. My point is that your ability to forgive doesn't make you a pushover, Luke. It makes you a better person than most."

"Thanks," Luke said quietly, feeling touched. Doctor Leeson was always so nice.

"The virus has gone. You need to rest and stay hydrated while your body recovers."

Luke eagerly pulled up his shirt, but the sight disappointed him. "The rash is still there!"

"It will gradually fade over the next three weeks. Now, lie back, relax, and try not to get too angry with the HoloNet. Those remotes are expensive, you know."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to almost hit you."

Doctor Leeson smiled. "I'm sure." He started to leave, but Luke spoke again.

"Hey, um, did my father say anything about when he was coming back?"

"No, he didn't. He hasn't called in a while, actually, which is odd. Although, I did hear something on the HoloNet about the Imperial fleet withdrawing from Vanbane." He gave Luke a knowing look. "You're not missing him, are you?"

Luke shrugged. "I was just wondering how much longer my peace and quiet would last."

"Fair enough." Doctor Leeson's comlink had begun to beep, so he gave Luke a wave and left him alone to think.

* * *

Vader had never been more grateful for the speed modifications he'd made to the shuttle he had on board the _Vanquisher_. The fleet wouldn't be leaving Vanbane for another three hours, by which time Vader hoped to be on Coruscant.

Artoo had not made a sound since they left the Star Destroyer. Threepio was normally the more talkative of the pair, but Artoo never failed to speak his mind when he had something to say. Considering the events of the last day, it seemed impossible to Vader that Artoo had nothing processing in his droid mind.

Still, it wasn't as if he initiated any conversation. For a brief second, he considered telling Threepio he regretted the droid's capture by the Rebels, but Threepio appeared completely recovered from the incident. After having a brief argument with Artoo and expressing how pleased he was to be going home, he shut down, obviously seeing no reason to be active during the journey.

Artoo, resting beside the pilot's seat, had his eye turned away, watching the blue swirl of hyperspace.

"Artoo, what is the fuel conversion efficiency?" Vader asked.

Artoo whistled a reply, and the words popped up on the monitor.

_Ninety-three percent._

"Good."

So, the droid was still talking to him. Perhaps it was worth trying a more personal conversation.

"Thank you for contacting me when Luke was in danger."

Artoo didn't reply immediately. Vader was beginning to think the droid really was capable of holding grudges when text appeared on the monitor.

_Does this mean you're not going to wipe my memory?_

Vader was reminded of Luke's last words before he left the _Vanquisher_. The accusation was clear in both cases. He had wronged them, but they responded with loyalty. He tightened his grip around the pitch controls. They didn't understand. He already had enough guilt and self-loathing to last a dozen lifetimes. Suggesting he should feel more guilt was pointless. No matter how much he hated the things he had done, he was no longer capable of being anyone other than Darth Vader.

"There is no point wiping your memory," Vader said. "The location of the mine on Vanbane will soon be public knowledge as the site of a traitorous Rebel attack."

Artoo said nothing. Vader assumed he was pleased at the news.

"There is one thing I do not understand," Vader said after thinking over the situation. "How did you get to Vanbane?"

_That is classified information._

Vader almost smiled. For a second, and only a second, he allowed himself to remember the deep friendship Anakin Skywalker used to share with this droid.

"Artoo, if you had cells instead of circuits, the Force would be strong with you."

Artoo responded with a chuckling noise. No translation came up on the monitor.

* * *

Lying around in bed just made Luke feel sick, so he showered, dressed, and resorted to wandering around the medcenter. Unfortunately, Doctor Leeson had banished him back to his room, apparently worried he might decide to make a break for it. He resorted to sitting in a beanbag and browsing a collection of holocomics until he was interrupted by some strangely familiar voices.

"Are you quite certain we're allowed in here, Artoo?"

This was followed by a high-pitched whistle.

"Please don't get us into trouble! I've had more than enough trouble this week ..."

Luke wondered if he was hearing things. The room doors then slid open, clearing up any final doubts as to the identity of his visitors.

"Threepio! Artoo!"

"Master Luke! Oh, I'm so glad we found you!" Threepio said, walking forward. "We went to the wrong room, and you weren't there. I thought you'd been abducted."

Artoo made a derisive beep.

"Threepio, don't ever change," Luke said, grinning affectionately at his droid. He attempted to rise out of the beanbag but soon gave up, deciding he might as well stay sitting. "Wow, you two look fantastic!"

Both droids were gleaming under the overhead lights.

"Yes, the engineers on the Star Destroyer did a very fine job," Threepio said. "I feel like a new droid."

Artoo rolled closer to Luke, allowing him to reach out and touch his dome. He beeped out a question.

"Artoo wishes to know how you are feeling, Master Luke."

"Fine," Luke said. "Just tired. Haven't got much of an appetite, but that will change. I'm just so glad to see you guys." He shook his head. "You know, there've been times this week when I thought I was never going to see either of you again."

His voice wavered towards the end as the emotional strain became too much to ignore. Artoo beeped softly.

"Well, Master Luke, I have no plans to board any starships ever again," Threepio said. "Especially those owned by your father."

Artoo whistled.

"And Artoo says the next time he leaves Coruscant on a mission, he'll leave a note so you know where he is."

"Good idea," Luke said. "Or better yet, don't leave me behind!"

"I heard that, young one."

Luke glanced up, finding his father standing in the doorway. The sight of him filled Luke with both relief and sadness. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Luke looked back at the floor.

Artoo gave Threepio a nudge in the legs. "Artoo and I will wait in the corridor," Threepio said, moving quickly for the door.

His father walked into the room, letting the door close behind him. Luke hauled himself to his feet. His father made him feel short at the best of times without adding to the situation.

"You are looking better," his father said, coming to stand in front of him. "Your medic says you can go home."

Luke shrugged. "Let's go, then."

Neither of them moved. Luke stared at his boots and began adjusting his tunic. His father's breathing sounded very loud in the silence. Luke had just moved on to scratching the back of his head when his father finally spoke.

"Luke ..."

Luke's head lifted, and he raised an eyebrow in anticipation. If he hadn't known better, he'd have said there was a hint of an apology in his father's tone.

"After three and a half years of this parenting venture, I believe I understand you fairly well. I knew you would stop at nothing if you believed one of your friends needed your help. A fact well-illustrated by your journey to Vanbane with Ben." His father paused.

Luke didn't say anything. He was too busy wondering who this person was who appeared to have replaced his father.

"I knew how much Threepio meant to you," his father continued. "I also knew you would have gone after him if you felt he was in danger. I can see now that my decision to withhold his fate from you was a mistake, but it was made with your wellbeing in mind."

Luke was still too surprised to speak. Whether his father had been apologizing or not, the tone was gone by the time he spoke again. The more familiar father was back.

"In the interests of moving forward, I wish to propose a deal."

Luke folded his arms. He knew enough to be wary of his father's deals.

"You overlook my omission of a few specific details concerning your droids," his father continued, "and I will overlook your reckless behavior that nearly resulted in the deaths of you and your friend."

"The droids weren't the only thing you lied about. What about Uleti?" Luke said quietly.

"I did not lie about the girl."

"Okay, you _misled_ me as to your intentions. You're just like a politician."

His father straightened at his words, as if he was in physical pain.

"You know what your problem is?" Luke said. "You spend too much time around the corpse. He's rubbing off on you."

His father raised a hand. " _Enough_ , Luke. Do not insult me." He paused and then spoke in a tone with a note of incredulity. "And _don't_ refer to the Emperor with such disrespect."

Luke rubbed his hand across his mouth, hiding a smile. Then he met his father's masked gaze and spoke in a serious tone.

"What if I say no to your deal? You'll punish me, but I don't get to punish you."

"You already have punished me, Luke. In a cruel and unusual manner."

Luke was momentarily silenced by his father's words. He knew what he meant. It was touching, to know his father really did worry when he was in danger.

"Why are you even making this deal?" Luke asked. His father couldn't blame him for being suspicious. Not after this week. "Why do you care if I'm angry with you?"

"Are you going to give me an answer?"

"Are you going to alter this deal tomorrow?" Luke countered.

"That depends on whether you have any further warzone excursions planned."

Luke shrugged. "Nothing on my calendar."

"Then this deal will hold."

"Can I also have a raise in my allowance?"

"No. I don't know why you need all the money I already give you."

That had been pushing it, anyway. Luke tried to remain stoic, but after ten seconds of silent anticipation from his father, Luke broke into a full smile and offered his father his hand. "All right. I'll accept your deal."

His father raised his hand to return the handshake, but Luke pulled his hand back at the last second. "Wait. You're not carrying any more viruses, are you?"

"That is a risk you will have to take."

"Probably the least risky part of accepting a deal with you," Luke mumbled, completing the handshake. He reached up to stifle a yawn as he did so. "I feel like I've been crushed in a trash compactor several times," he added, rubbing his eyes once he had both hands free. "I'm so tired, I'll need three weeks off school to recover." He held up his hand, palm up. "Where are the speeder keys? Can I fly us home?"

His father reached out, lowering Luke's hand and leaving his own to rest on the side of Luke's shoulder.

"You can rest for two days. I am sure you will be more than ready to return to school by then. If not, I have some added incentive."

"What incentive?" Luke asked. His mind was picturing two days worth of lectures about the Rebellion.

"I was expecting you to mention this as a condition of our deal, but you drive an easier bargain than I thought."

"Tell me already!" Patience was not Luke's strong point. Especially when it came to his father.

"I will no longer insist that you wear an Imperial Pride badge."

Luke felt a surprised grin form on his face. " _What_? Really?"

"Yes. It has not escaped my notice that it would have been a better day for the Rebellion if I had not arrived at Vanbane. I believe the Empire is in your debt."

The idea that he was somehow involved in the conflict disturbed Luke. He started to open his mouth to argue it had really been Artoo who called his father, and he wasn't entirely convinced destroying the mine was a bad idea. But he swallowed the words, deciding it was probably in his own interests to stay silent. This time, at least.

"So does this mean we can not talk about politics for a while?" Luke asked. "And just be regular father and son?"

" _Regular_ father and son?"

Luke smirked.

His father breathed through a few cycles and then said, "I believe I am a week overdue on my promise to help you upgrade the stabilizers in your speeder. Perhaps, if you are not too busy resting, we can rectify that."

"Wouldn't miss it," Luke said, leading the way out of the room.

* * *


End file.
